The Adventures of One Wizard Shinigami
by Soukouno Kimmonkyou
Summary: This is a fanfic I'm coauthoring with Hinata Urahara. Harry has endured more hardships than a child should know. His parents died when he was young, and his cruel aunt and uncle took him in under a false sense of duty. To exacerbate Harry's suffering, the Dursleys abandon him whilst on a business trip in Japan. All seems lost for Harry, until a chance meeting with Kisuke Urahara.
1. Chapter 1

Location: Private Drive. London, United Kingdom.

Albus is walking down the street while having his Deluminator ready in hand. He opened the cap and the lights on the street went out one by one. As he continued to walk down the street, he looked up to the sound of an engine coming towards number 4 Private Drive.

As Hagrid touched down into the street in the middle of the night, Little Harry Potter was fast asleep in a sling bag for babies. Albus looked down and noticed a orange tabby cat sitting so stiffly. "I should have known you would be here, Professor McGonagall." The the orange tabby cat shadow's began to change back into a human.

With only leaving one light lamp on, Hagrid took off his goggles, and put them a top his head. "Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall", Hagrid said. "Ah, Hagrid, I trust you didn't have any trouble on the way here" Albus asked Hagrid.

"None, sir." Hagrid contemplated a while before remembering a run-in with some creepy ghost-like creatures. They badgered him with flurries of attacks, which hurt not only him but also the motorcycle. And they would have hurt poor little Harry, too, had a different group of ghost-like creatures not come to his aid. Hagrid counted his lucky stars for those good guys, and hoped that the enemies would stay out of his hair for a while. "Actually, scratch that. There were some odd ghost thingies that attacked us."  
"What? What is the meaning of this?" Albus exclaimed. He had never heard of ghosts attacking anyone in the wizarding world or the Muggle world or anyone else for that matter. That kind of thing just simply didn't exist… did it? "Do you mean to tell me that Voldemort has created a new kind of enemy?"  
"I honestly can't say." Hagrid frowned, not because he himself was hurt, but because he worried over how the odd enemies could attack baby Harry, without warning. "At least Harry is safe. We should give him to the only family he has left if we want no harm to come to him."  
"I concur," Albus remarked as he gestured for Hagrid and Professor McGonagall to follow him to the Dursleys' doorstep. "The situation regarding our new enemy can wait; I'll be sure to inform the Ministry later. But for now, our primary concern should be to give Harry to his family."  
"Are you certain about this, Albus? They're the worst kinds of Muggles imaginable – they really are!" Professor McGonagall knew the Dursleys far too well. They were pompous buffoons who were known to ridicule anyone whom they deemed to have even a mere fewer luxuries than they did. Rumours even flew around that they were spotted kicking emaciated dogs and spitting at beggars. And now they were to be the guardians to Harry Potter, a child from a relatively average household, with that low level of compassion?  
"They're the only ones who can do this, Minerva." Albus looked at Harry one last time before setting him down on the Dursleys' doorstep. The wind blew somewhat harshly, so Albus knew that time was of the essence. He had to make his stay brief, not only because he and his friends didn't want to suffer poor weather, but also because they all had to be out of there before the Dursleys answered the door after the doorbell rang. "Dear child… I'm sure we'll meet again someday… Farewell, Harry Potter."

* * *

It had been three years since that fateful night. A ton of time for a child so young as Harry, but not so for the Dursleys. They made sure to get Harry into housekeeping as soon as he could hold a broom in his hand. If they were stuck caring for this child, who just came onto them by surprise, why not make use of him? Especially considering how his work took up a great portion of his time, Vernon didn't want that child to get in his way. He had hoped that his efforts would pay off, as he had to admit that the work was beginning to get to him…

And his prayers were answered.

"Petunia! Petunia! Petunia!" Vernon came home ecstatic.

"What is it, dear?" Petunia had to admit she was surprised at her husband's enthusiasm. It wasn't like him to act like this.

"Guess who just got promoted at work!"

"You… You mean it?" Petunia began to understand why her husband was so joyous. "Congratulations!"

As the couple danced about in the kitchen, with their young son Dudley joining them, Harry just simply stared as he swept the nearby hall. More adult stuff, he reckoned. Nothing interesting.

"Although there is somewhat of a catch…" Vernon spoke up, bringing the celebrations to a temporary halt.

"And what might that be?" Petunia asked.

"We have to go to Japan for it. There are a bunch of Japanese businessmen that I have to meet, and we'll be there for quite some time."

"That isn't going to be a problem at all! In fact…" Petunia looked at Harry with a smirk on her face. "I think I've got an idea."

* * *

"Aunt Petunia?" Harry called out to a wide space. "Uncle Vernon? Where are you?"

Harry wasn't one for creepy ghost-like towns such as the one in which his aunt and uncle carelessly abandoned him. Such an atmosphere reminded Harry of how empty that cupboard under the stair felt, and how the Dursleys paid him no more heed than they would the air. If only there was a person kind enough to at least tell him where he was…

By the time Harry finally found other humans, his tiny sneakers had begun to erode at the soles. In a squeaky voice, he asked a young woman, "Miss? Please, I need help! My auntie and uncle have left me here, and-"

"Eek!" the young woman squealed. "It's a street urchin!"

"Shoo!" The young woman's husband threatened Harry with a shoe. "Get out of here before you give us fleas or something."

As people caught on to the little intruder, more exclamations against Harry's scrawny appearance sounded, scaring the poor child away from civilization. It didn't help that the only people he encountered treated him no differently than his aunt and uncle did at home. Heck, that place hardly felt like a home at all – there was no love whatsoever, only scorn. Harry wasn't sure whether he wanted to see another human being that could either give him some kind of shelter or would only berate him further.

Little did Harry know that fate would not give him a choice in the matter, for as he approached a building labeled "Urahara Shop," a tall man of a somewhat disheveled appearance waved a fan, almost as if to hide his face. _What a weird guy,_ Harry thought. The man seemed even scragglier than anyone Harry encountered – not exactly the kind of person from whom he should seek help. But what choice did he have?

"Eh?" The man finally took notice of Harry. "You lost, kid?"

"Sniff…" Harry began to cry. "Mister… Please… Please help me…"

"Hey, hey!" The man, not used to dealing with kids in distress, began to panic slightly. "Calm down! What's the matter?"

"My auntie and uncle… They just left me here for no good reason. I'm so hungry and tired… Sniff…"

"And nobody bothered to help a poor kid like you? The nerve! You're in luck, because I've got plenty of good eats in my store, and all the candy you could ever hope for. Tell me, what's your name?"

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you, Harry! I'm Kisuke Urahara. Come on in." Kisuke beckoned for Harry to enter Urahara Shop – an offer that Harry took with glee. He didn't know why, but something about the boy interested him greatly, almost as if he exuded a mysterious power. It seemed almost unbelievable for a child that age to have the makings of greatness, but with the proper training, Harry could develop remarkable skill in Kido spells and Shunpo. For now, though, all those major goals could wait. What Kisuke needed to focus on was getting the kid some food – he really needed it.


	2. Chapter 2

Kisuke re-entered the shop to three hardworking employees. Well, two hardworking employees – the third wouldn't work hard at all unless he was threatened or promised a reward. But at least he gave his coworkers some words of encouragement.

"Kisuke, there you are!" a young woman exclaimed with relief at seeing her boss. "I thought that I'd like to tell you- whoa! Who's the kid?"

"Shush, Ururu," Kisuke replied kindly as he concentrated a glowing ball of energy on Harry. "I don't want Harry to have to say more than he's willing, so I'll use Kido spells to learn more about him."

"Aw, how kind of you!" spoke Ururu. "In the meantime, I'll go get Harry something to eat. Jinta, you come help me."

"Ugh, what a pain," the slacker groaned, but nonetheless reluctantly obeyed orders. "You owe me for this."

As the pair left to get Harry some food, an older man with a mustache and braid approached Kisuke, who had just finished casting the Kido spell. "So, what's up with the kid?"

"It appears that he's been abused at home by his family. Utterly awful abuse, if I might add. But there's something else…"

"Such as?"

"I don't know why, but I sense a great power coming from Harry." Kisuke pondered Harry with a look of hope. "He has potential to learn Kido spells. Perhaps if we try hard enough…"

"Kisuke, you don't mean… You want to teach him Shinigami powers? Isn't that a bit much for one so young?"

"Tessai, trust me on this. I've never steered you wrong, have I? Besides, we can help give this kid the loving home he deserves but never got. And I know just the way to do it."

* * *

"Mister, where are we going?" Harry asked as Kisuke readied himself and Harry for a trip. The child only surmised that they would be going somewhere quite far, thanks to the assorted Japanese snacks that Kisuke packed in a knapsack. Harry quite enjoyed the breeze and pleasant floral scent about the area, so he had no real complaints – just curiosity.

"Don't worry, Harry, we're just going to make a quick trip to the bank." Kisuke assured as he gestured for Harry to follow, keeping a close eye on the child for safety's sake. Well, it wouldn't exactly be a "quick trip-" Kisuke had a lot to do at the bank, after all. "Stay close to me."

"Okay…" Harry acquiesced, a bit frightened by the strangers and the odd language they spoke to one another. Kisuke was a bit strange himself, but if he was nice enough to offer Harry food when others berated him, then he was certainly one to be trusted.

In the middle of their walk, they noticed a black cat in a fairly secluded alley. At the sight of this cat, Harry clung even closer to Kisuke out of fear that it would attack.

Yet Kisuke himself wasn't in the least bit scared. In fact, he seemed to care quite a bit about the cat as he stooped to pet it. "Why, hello there, Yoruichi."

"Hello to you too, Kisuke."

"Eek! The cat can talk!" Harry jumped.

"You don't have to be scared of her – she's a nice kitty."

"Hey, there!" Yoruichi greeted Harry. "What's wrong? Why do you look so sad?"

"…" Harry still doubted Yoruichi – heck, he couldn't even understand what she was saying.

"He doesn't speak Japanese, Yoruichi. You'll have to use English with him."

"Oh, sorry." Reverting to English, Yoruichi continued, "You can trust me – in fact, I'm here to help you?"

"Y-You are?" Harry's wariness let up a bit.

"Yes, and I'll prove it to you. Follow me!"

And with that, the trio walked further down the alley – goodness, was it possible to trust someone who'd lead one through an area so dubious?

Perhaps so, because at the end of this alley, Yoruichi muttered an incantation in Japanese, inciting a short burst of red light from a wall of bricks. Soon after, the bricks began to move about, revealing an atmosphere quite unlike what Harry had seen. There were so many people – most of them friendly – and so many bustling stores that sold the most bizarre merchandise. Dependent on Kisuke to lead him through this odd new world, Harry held tighter onto the man's arm.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley!" Yoruichi spoke when she led the two further into the crowds. "Now, I'm going to have to leave you guys, unfortunately. Kisuke, I trust you know what to do from here."

"Don't worry about anything. You have a good day now!"

As Yoruichi teleported via that brick wall, and Kisuke guided Harry to where the bank was, a shop of sweets automatically caught Harry's attention – sweets that he liked enough to stop Kisuke and say, "Mister, can I have some? Pretty please? I love sweets!"

"Maybe later," Kisuke replied as he pulled Harry from the store – somewhat to the child's chagrin. He would have loved to stop, had he not a mission to complete. "After we get done with the bank, I'll be sure to take you there, okay? But you have to be good until we do."

"Yay! I promise!" Harry happily agreed as he entered an enormous bank, complete with rather busy goblins. "But why are we here?"

"Because maybe you have a ton of money," Kisuke attempted to explain at a level a young child could understand. "Money that you could use on all kinds of things… like sweets, maybe."

"Ooh!" The mention of sweets automatically caught Harry's attention, as Kisuke thought it would.

It was just then that a fairly creepy creature – one that looked far less friendly than Yoruichi – approached Harry with a look of interest. This time, however, Harry had every reason to be frightened, because the creature's demeanour was just as daunting as his appearance. "So… You must be Harry Potter."

Knowing that Harry was indeed scared of the goblin, Kisuke intervened, "Yes, he is, and I'm here to check his bank account on his behalf. I've got this."

"Ah, yes…" The goblin received the key that Kisuke offered unto him. "That's quite an important thing to have, if you want to prove you're not just here to rob him. In that case, follow me."

If it weren't for Kisuke's reassurance, Harry probably would have whined at what he had to go through. The underground that he entered with the goblin proved to be dark – not exactly an ideal place for a child. To help reassure Harry, Kisuke decided to bring up a rather important topic. "Harry, let me ask you something… Do you like being with your aunt and uncle?"

"No way!" Harry shook his head. "They're big meanies! They make me do all the chores, while my cousin Dudley gets all the sweets and stuff. It's not fair."

Kisuke knew, of course, that there was much more to how the Dursley family treated Harry than from what he was told. But it felt assuring to hear Harry's thoughts. "In that case, I'm going to do something so you don't have to deal with them anymore."

"What?"

"You'll find out in a bit," Kisuke replied as the cart he and Harry rode in came to a complete stop. "After we're done here."

"So, this is where Mr. Potter's parents have left their money," the goblin spoke as he used Kisuke's key to open the vault. "As you can see, they've left him quite the fortune."

"I can indeed see." Kisuke stared at the vast vault, filled with so much foreign money. "What a valiant thing for them to do."

"Understandable, of course – they've left us far sooner than anyone would have imagined."

"What… What does that mean?" Harry felt confused by these adults' conversation.

"Er… Nothing." Knowing that the conversation would venture into sour territory soon, Kisuke decided to change the subject. "Anyway, I'm glad that Harry's parents decided to do this. Still, in his current situation, I can't let him stay with his aunt and uncle anymore. They don't treat him right."

"Yes, I'm quite aware of the Muggles that have mistreated Harry – they're quite known throughout the wizarding world."

"That is why I've a favour to ask of you - I mean, if it isn't too much trouble."

"And that would be?"

With a look of sincerity and formality, Kisuke asked, "I would like to adopt Harry as my son."

"Are you sure about that?" the goblin asked as the trio left for above ground, with a good deal of Harry's money in tow. "To have to care for such a famous child like Harry… It's a great responsibility. You are aware of it, yes?"

"I am. I can't just let his aunt and uncle continue to abuse him as they have."

"If you are sure about that, then we can certainly help you," spoke the goblin as he led Kisuke and Harry to the reception desk. "But it will cost you three galleons."

"Darn…" Kisuke muttered as he retrieved his wallet. He had quite a bit of money, but none of it was wizarding world money. "All I have are Japanese yen."

"We'll take that, then, if you've truly no other option."

"Fine, here you go." Kisuke handed the goblin a few yen notes.

"Thank you. Now, let's do this."

With those words, the goblin pointed a finger at Harry and exuded a light from it. The child flinched somewhat as the light hit him, but it didn't hurt at all, so he decided not to throw a fit. As the goblin declared, "It is done," Harry spoke up, "I don't feel different… What happened, Mister?"

"You are now officially my son," Kisuke replied.

"And as such, you ought to change his name," spoke the goblin. "It will help to protect him."

"Hmm…" Kisuke pondered a while. He knew he'd have to do this eventually, but it took him some time to think of a proper name. "A Japanese name will be fitting, I think… How about 'Kyoya?'"

"Consider it done." The goblin signed a few forms, asked Kisuke to sign them also, then transferred the papers to Kisuke. "Keep those adoption forms for your reference. Well, you're free to go now, if you like – the whole adoption process is complete."

"Thank you," Kisuke spoke with a bow. "By your leave."

As he and Kisuke left the bank, the child still took a while to process what he had just witnessed. "What do you mean, 'I'm your son?' I'm confused."

Kisuke knelt to meet the child at eye level. "It means that you don't have to deal with your mean aunt and uncle anymore. My friends at the shop and I will take care of you now."

"Y-You mean it?" The child sounded so ecstatic and hopeful. "I don't have to be beaten and ignored anymore?"

"Of course not! We'll be sure to give you all kinds of nice things! But you have to behave."

"Oh, I will! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Now, come along, Harry- No, Kyoya." Kisuke led his new adoptive son throughout Diagon Alley. It felt good to do something nice for a child who hadn't known kind deeds for his entire three years on Earth. "Now, let's go get you some sweets."


	3. Chapter 3

Notes: I'm so, so sorry for the late update! Also, sorry if this chapter sounds a bit rushed.

* * *

"…" Kyoya stared out at the cherry blossom tree, a memory forming in his 9-year-old mind. He wasn't quite sure what prompted him to look at the flowers, but whatever it was, it felt soothing and jubilant.

"And then, that's how you…" Tessai began another lecture on kido spells, but stopped when he noticed the distracted Kyoya. "Kyoya, were you even listening?"

"Oh!" Kyoya turned around, embarrassed that he let something so petty as flowers distract him from his training. "Sorry, Tessai-san! But those flowers over there looked so pretty."

"I know they're pretty, but they're not going to help you learn kido spells. And you want to learn, don't you?"

"Yeah, but I can only listen to you for so long before I start nodding off," Kyoya admitted without shame.

"How rude!" Tessai would have hit Kyoya, but he did not advocate that kind of discipline. "Is that how to treat your elders?"

"Tessai, it's okay," Kisuke cut in, having completed most of his duties as store owner for the day. "Kyoya has performed quite decently today, don't you think? Perhaps he deserves a break right now."

"You're right." Tessai resented admitting it, but Kyoya had indeed successfully performed a few kido spells despite only training for about two months. "Very well; we can stop here for today."

"Phew!" Kyoya had roosted himself against a wall of the Urahara Shop after Ururu had given him some food. "That's a ton of work you made me do! Any reason why?"

"Yes, but…" Tessai didn't really know what to say. Even though Kyoya had an innate talent for kido spells, he was still too young to learn about _why_ he had the talent, or why he had to learn about kido spells to begin with. "Let's just say that you'll need the kido spells for when you're older. They'll help you a lot."

"Aww, that doesn't tell me anything!" Kyoya pouted, obviously dissatisfied with the answer he got. "What, do I have to face bad guys or something?"

"Well… um…"

"Kyoya, that's enough," spoke Kisuke. "Yes, there are bad guys coming after you."

"There are?" Kyoya's face suddenly fell, because he honestly didn't believe his own notion. "Are they, like, really, really bad guys?"

"Yes, they are, and they're very strong. We're helping you with kido spells so you can fight them if you need to."

"Oh, okay!" Kyoya finally got the answer he wanted. "In that case, we better get back to training!"

"After you've eaten," Tessai ordered.

"Yes, sir…" Kyoya whined slightly, but Tessai couldn't really complain about that, since Kyoya now showed interest in his training. More than that, however, he felt thankful that he didn't have to elaborate on the evil that stirred about even as they spoke.

* * *

The Dark Lord pondered the brambles and dead trees across the vast, gloomy field in which he stood. A hideous sight, surely, but it calmed him and reminded him of his top priority: to find and kill Harry Potter. And he needed to be calmed, because despite 9 years of trying to locate the boy, he and his minion Death Eaters could not find him.

"Useless buffoons, one and all." The Dark Lord grumbled. "I have no need for such minions. I suppose finding suitable replacements are in order…"

Just as he had the notion to act on his thoughts, a Death Eater came running to him, in a state of obvious exasperation. "My lord! Lord Voldemort, I bring dire news!"

"Calm yourself, Wormtail! What is it?"

"It's about Harry Potter… We know where he is!"

"What?" Voldemort exclaimed, both in disbelief and excitement. "Where did you find him? Is he close?"

"No, my lord. He's in a land called Japan – far to the east."

"It doesn't matter how far he is; we can just Apparate there."

"If only it were that simple, my lord," spoke another Death Eater. "We've discovered that a mysterious power is protecting him, so Apparating there will not work. Many of us Death Eaters have tried to do just that, but all who have tried have failed – and died."

"You forget who you're talking to, Lucius. I am the Dark Lord, and I am not going to let some 'mystery power' get in the way of my ambitions."

"There's also many a new foe you will face once you get there. They're not even of the wizarding world; ergo, we do not yet know how to deal with them."

"Hmm…" Voldemort finally began to realize that, indeed, he wasn't completely invincible after all. "Are there similar foes in London?"

"A few, but they're hard to find."

"Very well." Voldemort pointed far to signify a wish for his Death Eaters to move out. "I want you to find them, study them, then report your findings to me. After we've learned all we can about them, we will Apparate to Japan and track down Potter. Understood?"

"At once, my lord!" spoke the Death Eaters as they left to follow orders.

"You won't win, Harry Potter." Voldemort smirked, ecstatic at the notion that his dream could be realized. "I am going to finish the business that I left unfinished 9 years ago… This I swear."

* * *

"All right, class dismissed!" spoke a teacher to a class full of grateful students. "Don't forget what you've learned!"

"Oh, I won't…" Kyoya whined as he tried to slap himself awake. "I'm not going to forget how boring that lecture was, that's for sure."

"Kyoya, if you act like that, Tessai's going to get mad at you again!" spoke one of Kyoya's friends as they waited by the student pick-up area. "Doesn't he want you to learn Japanese?"

"Wait, what did you say?" Kyoya asked in English, as he had understood very little of what his friend said. "Something about… 'Tessai getting mad' and 'learning Japanese…' or something."

"You're getting there," the friend replied in the same language. "You pick up Japanese quite well!"

"I know, but learning about all the other stuff is so useless!"

"What do you mean, 'useless?' I think it's important to learn about our country's history! And math is important, too; you'll never know when you'll need it."

"Aww!" Kyoya whined as he messed up his hair. "This is too much to learn! First this, then all that training that Tessai's making me do…"

" 'Training?'" The friend showed curiosity, as the word sounded like it had some hidden meaning. "What kind of training?"

"It's like really tough P.E. Except that I have to use some special kind of-"

"Kyoya, that's enough!" Tessai had arrived at the area before Kyoya could say any more. "Come along, now, it's time to take you home."

"Aw, can't I hang out with Daisuke a bit more?"

"No, I think you should go…" Kyoya's friend, Daisuke, insisted. "Before he gets really, _really_ angry at you…"

"Ooh, I see what you mean. I'll go now, then. Bye!"

As Daisuke and friends waved goodbye to Kyoya and Tessai, the boy returned his attention to the man. "You know, I would have loved to hang out with my friends a bit more. I could sure use it after those boring lectures!"

"Those lectures are boring, but necessary. You need to learn more about the world. By the way, Kyoya…"

"Y-Yes?" Tessai had stopped them as they walked, and Kyoya didn't like it.

"You cannot tell anyone about your special training. It's supposed to be a secret."

"But why? I want to tell everyone about my awesome powers!"

"I know you do, but if you do… the bad guys could find out and come after you. And we don't want that, now do we?"

"Oh, all right…" Kyoya finally relented, knowing that to protest against Tessai was useless.

"And another thing," Tessai began as they continued their walk. "If you don't tell anyone about your powers, I'll let you in on a little secret when you're older."

"You will? Yay!" Kyoya jumped excitedly, as if he had forgotten his previous resentment. "What kind of secret? When will you tell me? I want to know it all!"

"Patience, Kyoya…" The hour grew late, as indicated by the now-setting sun. "Patience, and you'll learn."


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sooooo sorry for the lack of updates, guys! I'll try my best to be more timely with the updates. ^^;

* * *

As Tessai and Kyoya have been walking to their home from school, Tessai noticed that they were being followed, so Tessai grabbed Kyoya gently and Flash Stepped towards the _shoten_ , where Kyoya's father lives. Tessai sensed great magical aura. "Go up to your room; I need to speak with your father," he said.

"Okay," Kyoya replied.

"Taicho, we were being followed by wizards, on our way back from school – they found us."

"My, my, we'll need to up the training more, since they've found our Kyoya. But what they don't know is when we blood adopted him we've changed his looks, features, names, and blood status. They're following you because of suspicion that our Kyoya is Harry Potter. He is my son, whom I love very much – Kyoya Kisuke! They'll try to locate him by using magical transportation, but can't because of the blood adoption; he looks so much like me now. His scar is even gone! But we still need to go to Japan's Magical Shopping Alley so we can get his training wand. Also, we'll need to find a tutor for him, since we can't teach him magic of the wizarding world."

"We should tell him that he's a wizard as well," Tessai remarked.

* * *

~1 hour later~

"Okay, Kyoya, you can come down now!" yelled Kisuke.

Kyoya walked down the stairs from his bedroom, somewhat curious about what transpired during his absence. "Yes?"

"Kyoya, we have something to tell you." Kisuke paused for a breath. "You're a wizard as well as a shinigami."

"Eh?" Kyoya looked at his father with a perplexed expression. "What does that mean?"

"You see, when you were sleeping, I shoved my cane into your body to get your soul out, and then you awoke in that moment, freaking out because your body was in front of you."

"Of course, I remember that. You trained me to Flash Step with Yoruichi-san. Yoruichi played tag with me until I got her, and I was angry at first. I've done so well. And then, the two of you taught Hakuda. That was a fantastic time!"

"Anyways, we need to start wizard-training you. So, we need to go to Mahou Sakura Alley for a shopping trip."

"Good idea, _Tou-san_. I can't wait to get my first wand!"

* * *

~Mahou Sakura Alley, somewhere in Japan~

Kisuke contemplated the various bizarre items Kyoya would needed for his new level of training (especially the dubious chemicals for the potions; Kisuke dare not wonder further about those). "We'll need a familiar for you. We can get a magical cat, and an owl for mail. We'll also need… 1 wand, 1 cauldron, 1 stir stick, 1 set of potion bottles, black wizarding robes. We'll also need a stock of chocolate and a weather-proof charm, which will automatically shrink and enlarge upon your touch. But first, let's go to Gringotts' bank to gather your gold, Kyoya."

Upon arriving thence, Kisuke told the teller, "I would like to withdraw some money, please."

"Key, please!" requested the goblin, and upon receiving said key he inspected it carefully. "Very well. I will get someone to take you to your vault."

"Thank you much." Kisuke gestured for Kyoya to follow him and the goblin to the underground which led to said vaults. "It's vault 190, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

The underground was not as dark as Kisuke had remembered in his last visit, and it was certainly more stylish and well-kept. Good thing, too, because the place didn't look so good a few years ago. Upon arriving at vault 190, he spoke to the goblin, "Do you need the key?"

"Yes, please." The goblin took the key, using it to reveal an enormous pile of gold coins in the vault. "As you can see, this is a lot of money. You did bring something proper in which to carry all of it, yes?"

"But of course!" And with that, Kisuke retrieves a few empty satchels he had on his person to gather as much money as he could to use on the shopping trip.

Now in the shopping center, Kyoya and Kisuke made their way to the wand shop. Upon walking in, they immediately looked around at the various kinds of wands – most fairly simple, but some so gorgeous as to suggest a high price from their looks. Kyoya's dad sensed a presence on his left – that of the store owner, who stood high on a ladder. Before Kisuke could say anything, the owner turned around, climbed down said ladder, and spoke to him, "I'm Haru Hotaru, the owner. How do you do? Are you in need of a wand?"

"Yes, ma'am," Kisuke replied. "We'll see if I have the ability to use wands. My son and I, Kyoya Urahara, are both in need of wands."

Haru walked up to Kisuke and asked, "Which arm is your wand arm?"

"My right arm."

Retrieving a tape measure, Haru measured Kisuke's right arm and contemplated for a while before asking, "The same is true for your son?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Retracting the tape measure for a brief second, Haru proceeds to do the same for Kyoya before letting the tape measure fall to the ground. It didn't take her long to think of the kinds of wands to give to the pair, and went behind the counter to retrieve said wands. To Kisuke, she gave an opened, long blue box. "Here, try this. 10 ¾ inches, great for dueling, willow tree with unicorn hair. Give it a wave."

Unfortunately, Kisuke had broken a lamp with that wave, much to Haru's annoyance. No, not that one! How about this – 12 inches, ebony wood with basilisk venom, good for charms and transfigurations."

Yet another failure.

"Apparently not! How about this one? 13 inches, purple heartwood, good for dueling, charms, and many other things. It's also infused with spider venom."

Upon holding said wand, a calm air floated about the room, accentuated by a light. Such an action put a smile on Haru's face. "That's a good wand for you, then. Now, it's time to get one for your son. Why don't we start with this one? 11 ¾ inches, juniper oak with unicorn hair."

Kyoya waved the wand, spurring a storm of wand boxes across the room. Surprisingly, nothing broke, but that was the least of Haru's concerns. "Nope, not that one! Hmm… The two of you are tricky customers, it seems. Well… let's see about this one. 12 inches, hollywood with a phoenix feather and basilisk venom; it's very versatile. Give it a wave, my dear."

With this wave, a wind picked up in the store, much like it did for Kisuke. "That wand chose you, Kyoya. So you are willing to pay for these?"

"Yes, ma'am." Kisuke retrieved a satchel of money. "How much are they?"

"14 Galleons, please."

Counting this money, Kisuke gave the elderly woman the required money in exchange for the wands before telling her, "Thank you! Ah, but before I leave, I'll also need wand holders, some charms – particularly invisibility charms, and charms that will only allow the owner to use the wand. We also want the wands to be blood-keyed to their owners."

"Right away! If I may have the wands for a bit for this task, then I can do just that. …Thank you. Now, you said 'blood-keyed,' right?"

"Yes, ma'am. You will need some of our blood for that, I assume."

"Correct."

Kisuke nodded and, retrieving a small knife from his pocket he pricked his finger with it. Haru took that finger and imbued both the wand and the wand holster with the blood. Soon, the knife cleaned itself, and Kisuke gave the knife to his son, who at first seemed reluctant. "There, there, Kyoya. It will only last a few seconds; there is nothing to be afraid of."

"…" Without speaking, Kyoya winced as he use the knife to draw his own blood, but not without a, "Yeowch! Um… Here you go, Hotaru-san."

"Thank you, dear." Haru smiled and took hold of the boy's hand, doing the same process as before. "All right, all done! That will be another 4 Galleons."

"Here you are, ma'am." Kisuke gave the woman four more gold coins. "That's all we wanted. Thank you very much."

"Thank _you_ for your patronage, sirs!" Haru bowed as the two began to leave the store. "Please come again!"


	5. Chapter 5

"All right…" Kisuke looked down the list of required items, noticing that there was only one thing left. Instinctively, he knew just where to find these and soon took Kyoya thence. "We will need to get you two familiars, and then we will be done shopping. Feel free to choose your own."

"Thanks, Dad!" Kyoya replied and, walking into the magical menagerie, instantly met a friendly pair of young twins.

"Hello, welcome to our store!" greeted the female twin. "Is there anything I can help you with today?"

"Yes, we need two familiars for my son here," replied Kisuke.

"You got it!" spoke the male twin. "Feel free to look around."

Kisuke now turned to Kyoya. "You heard him; you can take as long as you like."

"All right, Tou-san." And with that, Kyoya made a beeline for the reptiles. He took a particular interest in the snakes, with whom he started to chat. "Hi, how are you doing? Do you like living in these environments?"

Kyoya was only playing when he intended to speak to the snakes… So, needless to say, he was quite shocked when the snakes spoke back. "A sssspeaker! It's been a while since a speaker has come talk to ussssss. It has been not good so far."

Kyoya looked at a two-headed python, who shared similar sentiments. So, it seemed that the friendliness of the shop owners belied what the snakes had truly lived through. In reality, it was likely that these snakes had received little care or attention – only the minimal amount to be kept alive… Not pleasant living conditions at all, Kyoya thought as he felt sorry for these snakes. "Do you want to go to a better home? I can give you a warm place to live with lots of mice to eat."

"Please!" begged a snake. "Take me with you!"

Nodding, Kyoya turned around and called to his father, "Tou-san, I want this snake!"

The male shopkeeper gave Kyoya a somewhat suspicious look. "Are you sure you want that one? It's got poison in its venom!"

"Yeah, that's the snake I'm looking for."

The female shopkeeper opened up the tank and, putting it in a suitable portable tank, handed it to Kyoya. "Here ya' go! What are you going to name him?"

Kyoya looked at the snake and asked, "What is your name, my friend?"

Both shopkeepers looked surprised at this show of communication. "A snake speaker? _That's_ how you can control it!"

"It's a 'he.'"

"Sorry…" spoke the shopkeepers.

The snake spoke up, "My name is Anita Takahiro. It's nice to meet you, Urahara-san!"

"And I found a snowy white owl for you, if you want her," Kisuke spoke, showing to his son the owl.

"Yes, I would like her! What should her name be?"

"Hmm… Rei?"

The owl shook her head.

"Lita? Serenity? Amy?"

The owl shook her head to all suggestions before Kyoya made another. "How about… Hedwig?"

Excitedly, the owl hooted and nodded her head.

"All right, Hedwig it is!"

"And what about the snake?" asked the female shopkeeper. "What will you be naming him?"

"Mitsukini," Kyoya replied.

Smiling, Anita felt joyous that Kyoya had enough kindness to not only remove him from this stuffy environment, but also to show such familiarity in these names. Now ready to leave the store with his new owner in anticipation of a better life, the snake spoke, "Cool names."


	6. Chapter 6

"Tou-san, aren't we done yet?" Kyoya asked, with a hint of a whine, as he and Kisuke roosted at a small patio in the magical alley. Three hours of shopping with little break proved tiring, especially for one so young as Kyoya. "Please say that we are."

"Now, now, we are almost done!" Kisuke perused the shopping list. "All we need now are books, then we can go home. So put up with it until then, okay?"

"Yes, sir…" Kyoya sighed as a few minutes later as both he and his father promptly left the patio area.

"Now, we need to go to Diagon Alley, in London. But to do that, first we will need to go to the Nihon Ministry of Magic to get an international portkey."

"It isn't far, is it?" Kyoya asked as they walked.

"No, no. In fact…" Kisuke suddenly came to a halt when he approached a grand building. "It's right here. I forgot that that patio was right next to it."

"Wow…" Kyoya was taken aback by the sheer size of the building, never mind how well-decorated it was. A very tall individual, clad in black robes, soon interrupted his thoughts.

"It's unusual to see children as young as you in the Ministry building," spoke the man, who sounded serious but still approachable. "You must be here on important business, then."

"We certainly are," Kisuke spoke up. "We wish to go to London, and ware here for a portkey."

"You came to the right place, then, as you can only find portkeys here. Please wait a moment…" The black-robed man retreated behind a counter to retrieve a bizarre-looking item, one that Kyoya soon believed that he ought not to mess with. "Here you are. Anything else I can help you with?"

Kisuke noticed that the hour drew close to lunchtime. "Kyoya, is there anything in particular you want to eat for lunch?"

"Hmm… How about ramen?"

"Excellent choice, Kyoya! Ramen it is." However, though Kisuke knew the area fairly well, it was still big enough to where he forgot certain locations. So, he asked the black-robed man, "Sir, there's just one more thing I'd like to ask. Do you know any ramen shops around here?"

"There's a very good one just a few blocks down that way," the black-robed man spoke as he led the two outside and gestured to his right.

"Thank you, sir." Kisuke bowed before gesturing for Kyoya to follow him thence. "Come along, Kyoya."

* * *

"Welcome!" the host greeted his guests warmly. "How many?"

"For two, please," replied Kisuke.

"Okay, right this way." The host lead Kyoya and Kisuke to a small table, at which menus awaited them. Not too much longer, both knew what they wanted, and a waitress came out to greet them.

"Hi there! My name is Amy and I will be your waitress for today. Are you ready to order?"

"I would like a miso soup base with beef brisket and bean sprouts," spoke Kisuke.

"All right. And you, my dear?" Amy asked Kyoya.

"The same order as my dad, please."

"You got it, sirs!" So spoke Amy before she returned 7 minutes later with the requested dishes, as well as some water. "Let me know if there's anything else you need, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am." Kisuke smiled as he and Kyoya spend a good deal of time, chatting about the magical alley, pranks that students tended to pull at school, and other such topics that kept Kyoya engaged. Before they knew it, they had finished their food, and an hour had passed.

"Mmm!" Kyoya grinned on his way out of the ramen shop. "That was good stuff!"

"And for only ¥1800, excluding tip, it was fairly cheap for such delicious food," Kisuke remarked. "However, it may be the last time in a long while you will get to have Japanese food, Kyoya. We will be spending a few days in London, so before we go get books we will need to pack. We shall leave at 9 tomorrow morning, so be ready by then."

"Okay," replied Kyoya. "I had fun today, Tou-san. Well, except for the walking and carrying heaving things. I hope you did, too?"

"Yes. I love spending time with my son! How could I not have had fun?"

* * *

~Back at the _shoten_ , Karakura Town, Japan~

"Hey, anyone home?" Kisuke asked.

At their boss' voice, Tessai, Ruru, and Jenta all came up from the training room underneath the shop, and Tessai spoke up. " _Hai,_ we're here! We were just training while you were school supply shopping."

"You closed the shop down for the day, I hope?" Kisuke asked.

" _Hai, Taicho!_ " answered Tessai. "Isshin Kurosaki popped by a while ago while you were out."

"Ah. And how are he and his new wife?"

"They are doing well, according to Kurosaki-kun. They are already planning their first child."

"I heard that they were. I don't know why, but… I get the feeling that Masaki will be pregnant when Kyoya turns 12 years old. At any rate, I'm glad to hear that they are happy to start a family." Kisuke stretched a bit before turning to his son. "Kyoya, it's been a while, but I think we should train."

"Okay, Tou-san!" replied Kyoya as he and his father walked to the training room underneath the shop, a walk that only lasted 5 minutes.

When everything needed for a proper, fruitful training session was set up, Kisuke gave Kyoya a somewhat serious look. "All right, son, let's see how your Kido spells are at. Have you been studying them?"

"Yes, Father!"

"Let's do Hado first, then Bakudo, then Hakudo, then Flash-Step (Shunpo), and end with Zanputen." Kisuke paused to retrieve a small rag doll before asking, "All right, Kyoya. What's Hado #1?"

" _Hado numba ichi-sho!_ " shouted Kyoya as the doll went away from the space in front of him.

"Good work, Kyoya! Now, what about #4?"

" _Hado numba yon – Byakurai!_ " With these words, Kyoya generated a pale lightning bolt from his index finger.

"Excellent! Did you know that that Hado is Kuchiki-taichou's personal favourite?"

"No, I didn't, but I do now."

"Okay… Next one is Hado #11."

Kyoya took a deep breath and spoke, " _Hado numba juichi – Tsuzuri Raiden!_ " With that, the doll filled with electric shocks.

"Good. Now Hado #31? For this one, don't forget the incantation; it works better than without one."

Kyoya started to gather some energy and spoke, "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creations, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of man! In fear and pandemonium, the barrier surges, march onto the South! _Hado numba sanjuichi – Shakkaho!_ " A shot of red fire flowed fast out from Kyoya's hands.

* * *

~9 pm, Japan's time~

"Excellent work so far, Kyoya!" spoke Kisuke. "I think we've been practicing for quite a while. How about a 30 minute break? Then we can get back to studying."

"Whew! Thanks. I was running out of energy, Tou-san. Can I have some chocolate to replenish my energy level?"

"Sure, son. Come along." Kisuke gestured for Kyoya to follow him back upstairs as he his a smile behind his fan.

"Hey, boss, how'd it go with the training?" Tessai asked.

"Really excellent! I'm proud of Kyoya. We're just taking a break right now." Kisuke replied as he used Shunpo to get Kyoya's chocolate. Kyoya enjoyed his break immensely as he conversed with Tessai, bragging about his Kido-related feats as he sipped on soda pop and had subconsciously eaten 5 chocolate bars. The boy would have lost track of time, too, if Kisuke didn't remind him. "Kyoya, 2 minutes until training again."

"Yes, Father. I'll meet you near the training room in one minute," Kyoya spoke before conversing with the others, and took one more sip of soda before heading back to training, where Kisuke awaited him with the doll at the ready.

"All right, now show me Hado #33. And don't forget the incantation!"

"Okay…" Kyoya inhaled, then exhaled to gather his energy. "Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of man! Truth and temperance upon this sinless wall of dreams, unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws! _Hado numba sanjusan! Sokatsui!_ " A blue line of energy shot to the doll.

"Very good, very good!" spoke Kisuke. Though throughout his training, Kyoya panted quite a bit, yet with determination and Kisuke's guidance, he managed to finish his training at 10:30 pm. As the pair ascended back to the store, and Kyoya proceeded to bed, Kisuke stopped him for just a few more words. "All right, Kyoya. Since your 11th birthday is coming up, we need to start your wizarding training so that you can be more prepared. The bad guys we've spoken about will come after you just about ever year."

"Oh, no!" Kyoya flinched a little at that last sentence, but soon calmed down. "Ever since you told me that a bad guy murdered my parents 10 years ago and will come after me again. I'm going to train very hard, and make you very proud and happy!"

Kisuke smiled. "So while we were out training, I asked Tessai to do some interviews to teach you magic."

"Awesome! Who is it going to be?"

"Well, we've hired someone by the name of Remus Lupin, and he'll come all the way here to Japan to teach you before you get your Hogwarts letter. Let's do Bakudo tomorrow, after our book shopping at Diagon Alley."

"Okay," replied Kyoya.

"Anyway, that's enough for tonight. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow! Tessai, Ruru, and Jenta will tend to the shop without me, but I'm sure they'll hold up just fine."

* * *

~Kyoya's bedroom, 7:30 AM~

Kyoya's alarm clock rang, meaning that it was time for a shower. He would have rather eaten breakfast first, but he knew Kisuke would have none of that. So Kyoya managed to take a quick shower and made it to the breakfast table by 8 AM. Many of his favourite dishes awaited him there – bacon, eggs, rice, toast, sausages, and pancakes.

"Ah, Kyoya." Kisuke patted a chair next to him as if to signal Kyoya to sit – and he did. "You're just in time for breakfast."

"Mmm…" Kyoya perused the dishes as he put a little bit of everything on his plates. "Looks good! I'm starving."

"Well, let's eat!" So spoke Kisuke as everyone ate their breakfast, and in an hour's time Kisuke and Kyoya were on their way to take the portkey.

" _Ne, Tou-san_ , what time did you say we were to take the portkey to Diagon Alley?"

"10:30 AM sharp. All we have to do is touch the portkey on the count of 'three' andsay the magic word. The password is 'bikini bottom.'"

An hour and a half later, Kisuke held the portkey in his hands. "All right, time to go. Do you have all your stuff ready?"

"Yes, Tou-san! One… two… three… 'Bikini bottom!'"

Portkeys were known for warping their users to locations in short time – and this portkey was no different – in two minutes' time, Kisuke and Kyoya were in London, landing on their feet with their bags still on their shoulders.

"Well, that was my first time with portkeys. And we landed upright!" Kisuke spoke, soon leading Kyoya through a store called the Leaky Cauldron until they met a brick wall. Kisuke tapped the bricks in a particular sequence to reveal a world quite unlike Kyoya had seen before. "Welcome, son, to Diagon Alley!"


	7. Chapter 7

~At the owlery~

"Take this to Remus Lupin, please?" Kisuke asked a rather bored owl, giving it a small letter. Hooting in response, the owl flew off and returned a mere hour later with a letter that read, "I would be glad to join you for lunch. I can meet you in front of the Leaky Cauldron in an hour's time."

"Tou-san, what is it?" Kyoya asked as Kisuke led him to Diagon Alley's famous bookstore.

"We shall meet Remus Lupin at the Leaky Cauldron for lunch, after we are done with our book shopping."

"Ooh, he's the man who will help me learn wizarding magic, right?"

"Yes. So I advise that you be on your best behaviour; this man will be doing a lot for you."

"I will, I promise!" So spoke Kyoya as he and his father commenced book shopping, all the while Kyoya continued with questions about this kind man he was about to meet.

* * *

~At the Leaky Cauldron~

Remus walked in while the Uraharas were in line for lunch. Kisuke turned his head around and spotted Remus, waving to him. Luckily for Remus, the Uraharas were first in line.

The server, Tom, asked, "How many in your party?"

"Three, please," Kisuke replied.

"Right this way, sirs." Tom led his customers to a small table. "What can I get you to start?"

"Three butter-beers, please," answered Kisuke, and Tom returned with the drinks, plus three menus, three minutes later.

Before the Uraharas began to peruse the menus, Remus spoke up. "Ah. Those are menus quite different from what you're used to. You will want to tap them and say what you want. They will pop onto the table when they're ready."

Meanwhile, whilst Remus and the Uraharas enjoyed each other's company in the restaurant, Albus Dumbledore's silver instruments activated, signaling the boy's presence in the area. Out of great interest, Albus spoke to the patronus he summoned, "So, we finally found the child of destiny… We will need to gather our friends. I must ask you to get Snape and Mad-Eye Moody so that we may meet young Harry Potter as soon as possible."

Back at the Leaky Cauldron, Kyoya shivered, then looked around. Kisuke noticed and asked his son, "What's wrong?"

"I think someone's talking about me in my other name," Kyoya replied in Japanese so that Remus couldn't understand him.

"Mmm. We'll have to be on our guard. Of course, I've got my trusted cane with me, and we know Kido spells, so hopefully that will suffice if we need to fight back." Kisuke spoke in the same language."

Remus, oblivious to the conversation taking place, asked, "Is there anything wrong?"

Kisuke replied, "No, nothing."

* * *

Back at Hogwarts, everyone had been summoned to the headmaster's office.

"All right, everyone," spoke Albus. "Harry's back in town and we need you to capture him, regardless of who's there with him now. He may look almost the same as we last saw him as a baby. But be careful; he may have been trained."

"Yes, Headmaster!" spoke Albus' comrades in chorus.

As Remus and the Uraharas were about to order, popping sounds were heard about Diagon Alley. No one could discern who could have produced such sounds – and soon, no one hardly cared, for they didn't appear to be an immediate threat.

Unbeknownst to the people in Diagon Alley, those popping sounds signified the arrival of Albus and his comrades.

"Mad-Eye, go to the Leaky Cauldron to see if he's there. Severus, go to Hogsmead. I'll go walk back and forth from the bank to the inn. If you find him, send to me your patronus."

Albus, Mad-Eye, and Snape thus split up in search of the Potter kid.

* * *

~At the Leaky Cauldron~

"Tou-san…" started Kyoya.

"Yes, son?"

"I have a bad feeling that something is going to go bad today." Kyoya continued to use Japanese.

"Ooh.." Kisuke brought up his trademark fan and creepily smirked.

Little did the trio know that Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody now approached the Leaky Cauldron, searching the area with "mad-eye," famous for the ability to see behind glamours, and any other items that can disguise as a person. He scanned every single person inside the restaurant, and soon spotted Remus Lupin sitting with two Japanese-looking dudes. Upon noticing the teacher, Alastor backed out for a bit to message Albus via patronus. The two of them subtly exited the Leaky Cauldron, and upon doing this Alastor spoke to his patronus, "Go to Albus and tell him I found Remus talking to two Japanese-looking people."

On Alastor's orders, the patronus disappeared to reappear in front of Albus, giving the Headmaster the news. "Albus, I found Remus and two other people with him. One of them is an adult while the other looks to be ten years old, possibly eleven. They are in the Leaky Cauldron as I speak, having lunch."

"Excellent. You may return to your master."

When the patronus did just that, Albus thought to himself and chuckled evilly, _I will have my prophecy child. I will have him abused, not loved, so he will look up to me as a grandfather, and I can show him what it's like to be a light wizard."_

* * *

Kyoya sneezed, prompting a "bless you" in English from Kisuke.

Remus laughed. "Bless you, too."

Before Kyoya could utter a "thank you," two _pops_ were heard outside, courtesy of Alastor Moody.

Alastor pointed towards Remus. "That's them over there!"

"We'll wait until they're finished eating lunch first," spoke the patronus. "Once they pay for their food, we will go to meet them."

Then, as if he had heard Alastor from such a distance away, Remus perked up. "Ah, Mr. Urahara, it seems my colleagues found us. We should probably get going."

Kisuke nodded, put 6 galleons on the table, and waved to Tom before leaving with his companions. Walking towards the door to the exist, the three went into the alley on the sidewalk outside the Leaky Cauldron. Knowing that someone suspicious could surprise them at any moment, Kisuke got his cane ready. Following suit, Kyoya readied his shinigami sword while Remus readied his wand. Maybe the suspicious people wouldn't bring much harm, but all three were prepared for an all-out brawl if necessary.

As Kisuke was saying, "Cry, Benihime," he drew out his own sword and fused it with his newly-bought wand, spurring Kyoya to do the same.

Soon after doing these actions, the three met Mad-Eye, Snape, and Albus with their own wands at the ready. And sure enough, all three men wanted an all-out brawl, evident in their simultaneous attack, " _Stupefy!_ "

Remus countered, " _Protego!_ " and generated a big shield around himself and his comrades. "Why are you attacking the Uraharas?"

Upon being asked this question, none of the three men provided an answer.

"All right, don't answer me." Remus turned to the Uraharas. "We'll have to run. I have no idea why they would apprehend you two."

Nodding, Kisuke spoke to his son in Japanese, "Kyoya, I'm going to Shunpo away from here. I want you to follow me, and we will rendezvous at the hotel at which we are staying."

"Okay," replied Kyoya as in two minutes' time, he and his father had flash-stepped to their hotel. They had no idea how, but Remus had beaten them there.

Amazed at what he had seen, Remus asked, "What kind of magical transportation was that?"

"Should we tell him what we are, and where we came from first before we get started on my training in magic?" Kyoya asked.

"If you think he's trustworthy enough to hold a secret," answered Kisuke, then turned to Remus and spoke in English. "Will you help protect our secret with a vow?"

"Of course. I swear it," replied Remus as he retrieved his wand and continued, "I, Remus John Lupin, promise to never reveal what has been and is being said to me in this room without the permission of either of the Uraharas. So mote it be."

A _woosh_ was seen in the room, indicating that the vow was now official.

"I've done what you asked. For now, please tell me what's going on."

"You better sit down for this," spoke Kisuke as the three took the sofas to their left. "Seven years ago, I adopted my son, changing him through the process of blood adoption. He originally didn't look like he does now."

So spoke Kisuke as he continued the tale of how Kyoya came to be what he was at that moment. "And now you know why this Albus is chasing after my son, who is truly Harry Potter. But now he is Kyoya Urahara, forever."

"By the way, Kisuke…" started Remus. "Harry Potter is my godson/cub. I'm not sure if he remembers me at all. My nickname is Moony."


	8. Chapter 8

Kyoya stared at Remus for a bit, and for that Remus felt uncomfortable. For some reason, this sudden "stare-off" spurred a flashback in Kyoya from when he was only a few months old.

* * *

James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin played with little Harry Potter, even training him for his small broomstick for children.

Lily was clearly annoyed by her husband's antics. "James, take Harry off the broom this instant!"

"But honey, Harry's going to be a Quidditch star when he's older."

"No! Put him down!"

Finally thinking that yes, perhaps Lily was right, James relented. "Okay, fine." After Lily left the pair, and after James was certain he was outside Lily's hearing range, he turned his attention back to his son. "Hey, son, how about I teach you some pranks instead?"

Little Harry giggled and gently slapped his father's face, saying, "Daddy!"

* * *

Kyoya asked to leave the conversation for a while to calm down, and promptly left for his room, plopping on his bed. For a time, he cried softly – and it was quite a long time indeed, warranting Kisuke's concern.

"I think I should go and check up on him in a while," he spoke to Remus.

"Good call. I'm concerned for him, too, but… You're his father, so you ought to attend to him in my stead. In the meantime, I can make some food for us."

"Here, I'll help," Kisuke offered before Remus began cooking. "I will talk to Kyoya while the food is cooking."

Remus nodded and continued to contemplate the array of ingredients they had. "Let's see… A couple dozen cheese biscuits, some coffee, and pizza. What kind of pizza do you think Kyoya would like?"

"Pepperoni, ground beef, cheese, bacon bits, onions, and cheese-filled crust," Kisuke recalled as he used Shunpo to help prepare the meal. He stopped the Shunpo after starting to preheat the oven, and decided that that was a good time to speak with Kyoya, heading thence and knocking on the door to his room. "Kyoya, supper is going to be ready soon."

"Okay," replied Kyoya.

"How are you feeling?

"Great. Thanks, I needed it."

Before Kisuke could ask another question, he heard a _ding_ come from the oven to signify that it was done preheating. After taking a brief leave to put the pizza in the oven, he returned to Kyoya's room, continuing to speak to him as if to help him feel better, from whatever it was that had made him cry. Kisuke was so lost in the conversation that he didn't hear the oven go off again. But Ururu came in the room to remind him of it.

"Kyoya, supper time."

"Okay, Ururu!" Kisuke gestured for Kyoya to follow him to the kitchen, where Remus and Ururu awaited him a minute later.

Enticed by the fragrant smell of traditional pizza spices, Kyoya spoke, "Mmm, smells good, Tou-san."

"Why, thank you."

As Remus helped to set up the table, Kyoya asked, "Hey, Remus, how's it going?"

"Good, and you?"

"Better now, thanks."

"All right, everyone!" Kisuke called out after helping Remus with the last of the table set-up. "Dinner time!"

And after everyone had arrived at the table, excited to see wondrous food awaiting them thence, the small group clapped their hands together, speaking in chorus, " _Itadakimasu!_ "

"Mmm, this is really good, Kisuke-san!" Remus remarked. "What is it?"

"This… This is called pizza. And these are cheese biscuits. There's also coffee."

"Really delicious! I'll have to ask the house elves to make this for lunch or dinner one of these days for the students and teachers. It could be good for cultural purposes. Perhaps we can get Kyoya to print off some recipes?"

"Yes, but…" Kisuke looked to the clock; had that much time passed already? Not that it mattered; the conversations were enthralling to him. "…Never mind."

So spoke Kisuke as the Uraharas and Remus spent the dinner in good, intelligent conversation.

* * *

A day later, Remus, Kisuke, and Kyoya were outside of Charring Cross – just outside the entryway to Diagon Alley.

"Well, everyone!" Remus began. "I managed to get a Hogwarts standard year 1 book list from an old friend of mine. We best be off for a fun day of shopping! Do you have wizarding money let from your son's wardrobe shopping? If we don't, we can always go to Gringotts Bank."

"Let me check my money pouch…" Kisuke retrieved the necessary item, and sure enough, he _did_ have enough… maybe. "I should have enough, but let's go there first anyways. I want to get my son his own money bag and debit card. Might as well get my own, too."

"Okay. Let's see if I remember correctly…" Remus pondered a while. "It's 3 up, 2 across, and 3 down. Like a cross from the garbage can." As soon as the brick wall finally finished its transformation, Remus gestured towards the vibrant community behind the wall. "Welcome, Urahara family, to Diagon Alley!"

Kisuke blinked at the backwards time zone wizarding mall, and in a shocked voice he told his son in Japanese, "Mahou Sakura Alley is much more modernized, it seems…"

"Sure is, Tou-san!"

"Let's be off; we don't have much time left!" spoke Remus, and with that, the party was off to Gringotts.

As they entered the building, they noticed an inscription there, which provoked Kisuke's thought process. _Should I tell the goblins that my son is Harry Potter to claim his inheritance before his 11_ _th_ _birthday?_

A goblin's call took Kisuke from his thoughts. "Next in line, please!"

As everyone walked up to the teller, Kisuke spoke, "I would like to make a withdrawal, please."

"Key, please," the teller requested.

Kisuke fished it out from his pocket and put it on the table in front of him. "I would like to book an appointment with the director as well."

"Very well." The teller snapped his fingers and a book popped into his hands. "For when?"

"After we've finished all our shopping – about three hours from now. That isn't too soon, I hope?"

The teller sifted through the book before saying. "Ah. We've only one spot available for that time; you're in luck. In that case… Follow me."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Griphook, take the Uraharas to Vault 587, please?" the teller requested, and in 5 minutes' time, Griphook did just that.

"There's a lot of gold coin piles in your vault, so we'll be taking a few handfuls of galleons," Kisuke spoke to his son as he handed him an empty satchel.

"Okay," Kyoya replied, and when his satchel was full, they returned to the teller; Kisuke needed more money than he thought!

"Oh, and while we're at it, we need credit and debit cards - for all three of us," Kisuke added. "How much would all of this cost?"

"2 galleons and 20 sickles." As Kisuke handed him the money, the teller added, "As a special bonus, your debit and credit cards can also work in the Muggle world. One final thing before you go... When you use your cards, you will get monthly statements by owl. Also, don't forget your appointment with the director when you are done shopping!"

"We won't," Kisuke replied.

* * *

~Two hours later, at Madam Malkin's~

There sat a blonde boy on a stool, while Madam Malkin measured him - that was, until she saw the Uraharas and Remus enter her building. "I'll be with you in a moment, dear," she spoke to Kyoya, then turned to her assistant. "You go measure him, and I can finish with Malfoy here."

The assistant nodded and turned to face her new customers. "What can I do for you today, sirs?"

"My son needs his Hogwarts clothing, and..." Kisuke looked a bit embarrassed. "It seems we're going to need a whole wardrobe. "Remus will need a wardrobe, too."

"You got it! Now, who's first?"

Kyoya spoke up. "I will be first, since I will be starting Hogwarts soon."

At Kyoya's words, the assistant retrieved her wand and spoke _"Accio Tape Measure,"_ immediately beginning measurements on Kyoya.

"Can you shrink my new clothes a bit, use a featherweight charm, and send them by owl, please?" Kyoya requested.

"Will do! Now, who's next?"

Kisuke and Remus looked at each other as Kisuke replied, "I think Remus."

"Fine, fine," Remus agreed.

As she measured Remus, the assistant asked, "Okay, how many articles of clothing will you need?"

"How about five robes - two black, two emerald green, and one gray. Also, ten pairs each of cotton socks and boxers - all in neutral colours."

After Remus finished his very long - and specific - list of requests, the assistant frantically wrote down everything he had requested, and turned to Kisuke now. "Now, what would _you_ like?"

"Mostly just socks - 30 regular ones, plus a few winter and sport ones. Also, five extra for my son, please." Kisuke continued his list, which was far less extensive than Remus'.

 _Wow, I didn't know someone could need so many socks..._ The assistant thought with a smile. "That does it, then. Everyone's orders will be ready in 2 days. And your total for everything will be... 2000 galleons."

As this was a rather large sum of money, Kisuke handed the assistant his Gringotts debit card. As soon as she swiped the card and gave it back to Kisuke, the assistant spoke, "Thank you for your patronage!"

When they left the store, Kisuke suggested, "It's been a few hours since we started shopping, so why don't we get something small to eat until supper?"

"Ooh!" Kyoya jumped excitedly. "Can we have ice cream?"

"Sure. That is okay with you, Remus?"

Remus nodded in reply, and with that, the party walked to a nearby ice cream parlor. So fun was the time they spent in there that the appointment almost went forgotten. But to their fortune, they made it in time, and five minutes after their arrival, they were called.

"Remus-san, do you want to wait in the lobby?" Kisuke asked.

"Sure." So spoke Remus as he left for thence.

Kisuke said to the teller. "I'm here to see Ragnok, the goblin director, please."

"Okay." The teller snapped his fingers, conjuring a book, and wrote something in it. When he closed it to make it disappear, he told Kisuke, "He's ready for you guys. Follow me."

In three minutes' time, the party was in Ragnok's office, rousing the attention of the goblin director, who spoke, "Ah, thank you for bringing my appointments in." Shaking Kisuke's and Kyoya's hands, Ragnok asked, "What can I do for you guys?"

Kisuke proceeded to tell Ragnok everything he needed to. Thirty minutes later, he finished telling the tale of how he adopted Kyoya.

"Well, that's interesting," Ragnok spoke when Kisuke finished. "Especially considering that the headmaster Albus Dumbledore had told everyone that Harry Potter had died."

"You see now that that is not the case. I adopted him legally in Gringotts' Mahou Sakura Alley branch."

"This may sound a bit intrusive, but... Would you mind if we do a blood test to see if your story holds true?"

"Not at all! What does Kyoya have to do?"

"We only need one drop of blood from each of you, as well as some magic parchment - that should take care of it. Just put the drop of blood on the parchment."

Kyoya pricked his finger and did as requested. When he did, the magic parchment revealed the message in ink: "Names: Harry James Potter (former). Currently... Kyoya Urahara. Age: 10 years old. Blood type: Half-blood. Heir to: Slytherin, Gryffindor. Financial status: Very good."

"If you're wondering, your other vaults are from old lines of pure bloods," replied Ragnok. "Their original heirs have died, so they are now yours. You also have a number of home properties across Europe - and one in San Francisco, CA, United States - thanks to said lines of pure bloods. They are well-tended to by the house elves, so should you choose to go to them, they will be clean and ready for you. They've also many items that may prove useful to you."

Before continuing, Ragnok paused, and Kisuke asked, "Is something wrong?"

"No, no. It's just... Your son is the richest person on England's soil - even richer than the Blacks and the Malfoys. What would you like to do next, Lord Urahara?"

Kyoya was at first speechless; this was certainly huge - and very fortunate - news!

"Lord Urahara?"

Kyoya shook himself out of stupor while Kisuke pulled out his fan, hiding a smile behind it.

"I am wondering if we can combine all the gold into one vault," Kyoya finally said.

"We can! I'll have the papers ready for you in a moment. Which of your vaults do you want the money in?"

"How about the Trust Vault? My Gringotts card is connected to that one."

Ragnok snapped his fingers, and papers appeared before him. Handing Kyoya the quill, he spoke, "Please sign on this dotted line... and this one... and this one, too. That's to say that you agree to put all the gold into the vault. This process will cost you 30 galleons."

As much paperwork as this was, it took Kyoya only 5 minutes to sign it all.

"So that means you have 181,099,970 galleons in the Trust vault as of right now."

"Thanks!" Kyoya turned to his father. "Now I can pay you back from shopping today! Ah, and Ragnok? Can you transfeter 20000 galleons to my father's account also?"

"It's being done. Anything else today, sirs?"

"Nope! Thank you!" So spoke Kyoya as he and his father turned to leave. "All of that money is going to last me a life time!"

"Now, son, remember not to spend it all at once!" Kisuke cautioned.

"Don't worry, Tou-san, I won't!"


	10. Chapter 10

Remus put all his new clothes that Kyoya bought for him; the older man really needed new clothes, and swore he's personally thank Kyoya later for them.

After a decent rest, the Uraharas were at the _shoten_ , ready for another productive training session. They took out their soul candy dispensers to eat from them as their souls left their _gigais_ – their fake human bodies. Soon after, they flash-stepped towards the training grounds underneath the _shoten._

" _Saa,_ let us start, shall we?" Kisuke suggested. "We still haven't a name for your Zanpaktou."

" _Hai, Otou-san_ ," replied Kyoya. Kisuke drew his sword from his cane and rushed forward towards his son. Their swords clashed together so fast that neither the naked eye nor humans without _reiatsu_ couldn't see them. Yet even 15 minutes into this training session, Kyoya still hadn't heard his Zanpaktou's name – only the words, " _Watashi no namae wa…_ It seems like you still can't hear my name, _Gosyujin-sama._ All you need to do is call my name and you can use my powers."

Somewhat startled by this voice, Kyoya still couldn't hear the Zanpaktou's name – or even any other words. But finally, after an hour more of training, Kyoya heard, "Call my name, 'Scatter, Yorukaze.'"

Repeating after her, Kyoya spoke, "Scatter, Yorukaze!" A blast of wind formed around Kyoya, leaving a long and sharp katana in his hand. As he contemplated the dragon etching on it, Kisuke's eyes widened in admiration. "That's enough Zanpaktou for today; well done, _musuko-san,_ my son. You've got your _shikai_ before going to Hogwarts. Now that you have these new powers, you'll need to protect yourself and others around you from Hollows."

" _Hai, Otou-san!"_

"It's time to practice the Kido spells. I trust you know what to do now?"

Kyoya nodded as he concentrated in gathering his _reiatsu._

"Good, good." Kisuke circled around his son to properly survey his progress. "Now perform all the Kido spells that you can remember. We can work on any you left out."

Not long ago, Kyoya would have spent hours upon hours in training. But his experience had brought him far; the remainder of this training session took a mere hour, and he had only forgotten two Kido spells.

"And stop!" Kisuke ordered. "All right, let's get back into our _gigais_ and have supper."

Ten minutes later, the Uraharas perused their ingredients to decide on what they wanted. "Okay, son, what do you feel like having?"

"Hmm… How about grilled salmon, rice, bok choy – all with teriyaki sauce? It would be a delicious rice bowl! And Remus-san might like it, too. Except maybe he'd want rare steak in his food, also."

"Excellent idea!"

In fifty minutes's time, Remus and the others had arrived at the dinner table – just after all the food was freshly made.

" _Itadakimasu!"_ So started the dinner table conversation that was so engaging, fifty minutes had passed before they knew it. Now that they were finished with supper, the group of friends could rest for the day ahead, whatever it meant for them.

* * *

A few days after he had acquired the name of his Zanpaktou, Kyoya began to practice a graceful "swish-and-flick" movement for this levitation spell. It was hardly any easier than Kido spells, however, as it took Kyoya several hours to get the movement correct.

Having observed Kyoya for a good deal of this training, Remus came out of hiding as he clapped. "Good job, Kyoya-san!"

"Remus-sensee." Kyoya turned around.

"Let's say the spell and the movement out loud now. Are you ready?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Now, look at this book in front of you. Push your magic slightly with your _reiatsu_ , and pronounce the spell while pointing at this book."

" _Wingardium Leviosa!_ " The book lifted up on his first try as he pushed a little spiritual power into his magic to make it work.

"Well done, Kyoya-san! …All right, for our next spell, we will practice _Lumos,_ a wand-lighting charm that can light up a dark room. The incantation is 'Lumos,' and its counterspell is 'Nox.' You're going to be practicing both within two weeks. Now, the movements for _Lumos_ is the flick of the wrist, and the _Nox_ movement is a small circle. The flick of the wrist will be a sharp, downward thrust. You have at least 2 weeks to practice, and so let's see you try it first with me. Do _Lumos_ first."

Kyoya pulled his wand out, flicked his wrist downwards, and said, " _Lumos!"_ To his surprise and joy, his wand lit up within seconds.

"Good job, Kyoya-san! If you were in a house already, I'd have given you points for this. …Okay, now try the counterspell."

" _Nox!"_ spoke Kyoya, and the light disappeared.

"Well done! You've got this down, don't you?"

With just a little push, he knew he could do the spells almost perfectly because of his spiritual powers; Kido was a lot like Wizarding magic, after all. "I'll just tell people that it's a form of magic I made up. That way, they will stop bothering me if they ask about Kido."

"If you say so." Remus motioned for the lesson to continue. "Next, we will learn the softening charm, _Spongify._ Do a small tornado-like movement with your wrist whilst you speak the incantation."

" _Spongify!"_ Kyoya performed the spell almost flawlessly.

"Ho, ho, ho… Well done – again! Next, we have _Lumos Maxima_. Draw an imaginary 'S' with your wand."

" _Lumos Maxima!"_ And at that incantation, Kyoya's wand lit up even brighter.

"Great! That's the last spell for today, so we might want to find your father so we can have lunch."

Now that Kyoya and Remus were back in the _shoten,_ Kisuke asked to no one in particular, "What shall we have for lunch today?"

"Ramen!" Kyoya readily volunteered.

"Well, that settles it!" Kisuke chuckled as everyone now head to the local ramen shop. Once there, he told the host, "A table for six, please."

So started another jolly conversation over food that once again allowed everyone to relax in a way they normally wouldn't.


	11. Chapter 11

"So, son, what shall we do for the remaining summer?" asked Kisuke.

"Train more until I get my Bankai!" replied Kyoya.

"That's a great idea! But how about we turn in early for the evening after supper? We can start Bankai training tomorrow, mid-morning."

"Sure, Dad! I can't wait!"

Kyoya was so eager to start training that he insisted on an early breakfast just to get to it. After taking their Soul Candies to reveal their Shinigami forms, they Shunpo'd to the training grounds under the shop.

As if he sensed this occurring, Albus wrinkled his brow in tiredness. "Harry Potter should arrive soon at Hogwarts, in September. Then, I will pull him up before the first day of class, and ask him where he has been all this time – maybe ship him off to the Dursleys… Really, it's for his own good – and for the greater good. I can implore the Dursleys to allow him into their lives again, but still show some abuse. Muahahahaha!"

Back at the Urahara _shoten,_ Kyoya got goosebumps and sneezed four times. "Someone must be talking about me!"

The boy soon shrugged off the thought as he and his father drew their Zanpaktous.

"Well, shall we get started, Kyoya?"

"Of course!"

Kisuke took a deep breath before saying, "Awaken, Benihime!"

"Soar into the night, night wind!" answered Kyoya. Gusts of wind flew around them while revealing their _shikkaio._ Two hours into this training session, father and son clashed swords and unleashed Kido spells upon one another – when all of a sudden, Kyoya heard a bit of his Bankai name. "Fly into the sky- …You're still not ready yet, Master!" the Bankai replied.

"Aww…" Kyoya pouted – a gesture that Kisuke took note of readily.

"Looks like someone needs a break!" Kisuke gestured for his son to sit down. "What did you learn?"

"I heard part of my Bankai's name! I was sooooo close!"

After 15 minutes of a break (much of it consisting of Kyoya whining about not hearing his Bankai's full name), Kisuke spoke, "Are we ready to begin again?"

In response, Kyoya drew his Zanpaktou again, as his father did the same. "Let's do this!" Over the course of the next two hours, Kyoya didn't let up on his strong determination to get stronger and show his Bankai that he meant business. To his joy, he was eventually rewarded when he heard, "Fly into the sky, Kamikaze! Say my name, Master!"

Kyoya's eyes widened a little in surprise, but he said the words anyway. "Fly into the sky, Kamikaze!"

A ball of _reiatsu_ formed around Kyoya, changing his regular Shinigami _hakama._ His clothing was now made from pure _reiatsu_ , "X" marks adorned his arms, and he wore a choker with a Victorian design on the side. His sleeves had a jagged trim, as did his pants. _Oh, goodness…_ Kisuke thought, tilting his head to hid his eyes behind the brim of his green bucket hat. _He looks like one scary Shinigami in Bankai mode!_

A few seconds later, he spoke, "Well done, my son! You achieved Bankai before going to Hogwarts! I can't wait to tell everyone! …We should probably have lunch, though – it's almost late for it!"

Up on the main level of the Urahara _shoten,_ Kisuke and Kyoya made their late lunch, and 45 minutes later, it was ready. "Everyone, lunch is ready!" called Kisuke.

Though the lunch was a jovial one, as usual, Kisuke felt a bit uneasy during the entire time – and soon found out why. After the meal, a roar that only Soul Reaper could hear sounded off from nearby. Kisuke's machine to detect Hollows suddenly flared up as soon as everyone heard the sound. "Well, my son, shall we go test your powers and skills? And remember, you also have your Kido spells."

" _Hai, Otou-san,"_ replied Kyoya. He and Kisuke returned to their Shinigami forms and Shunpo'd to where the Hollow Detector indicated where the Hollow was – and were forced into battle soon after. The Hollow was getting ready to attack a poor random soul, about 15-17 years old, who hadn't moved on from the world of the living. She was 5 feet tall, with a small chain connected to her chest. Kyoya came up to the Hollow, luckily stopping him from chasing his prey. "A Shinigami! I'll have so much fun killing you! Hehehehe…"

"Are you ready?" asked Kyoya's Zanpaktou.

"Ready, partner!" replied Kyoya in his head. "Fly into the sky, Yorukaze!"

A gust of wind flew by as the Hollow attacked Kyoya, releasing high-pitched sounds from his forked tongue. Kyoya leaped up into the air, focusing some of his _reiatsu_ around his feel so he could walk on the air. While the Hollow followed Kyoya, Kisuke unsheathed his Zanpaktou to do a Konso on the girl. "Don't worry, Soul Society is a great place. You'll find it a wonderful place to have a family in the lower cities of Soul Society."

The girl lowered her head a bit so Kisuke could perform the Konso, and soon she disappeared in blue and white sparkles.

Meanwhile, Kyoya was close to finishing the fight with the Hollow, and sliced its mask in half. After the Hollow faded into blackness, Kyoya Shunpo'd towards the ground and stepped into Kisuke's line of sight. "…I've killed my first Hollow, Father."

"Well done, son! I knew you could do it. After all, we've trained you to Byakuya's level, ya?"

"Of course! You taught me well, and so did everyone here."

"Now, we should patrol here and England for Hollows. When you go to Hogwarts, I'm sure there's going to be lots of them there, what with this Voldemort character in place. You know the reason why Voldemort and whoever gave you to the Dursleys wants you dead and unloved?"

"No, I don't, but if you have theories, please tell me!"

"You will find out in time, son… I promise."

* * *

~One month later…~

While they were having a snack, Remus asked his boss if they wanted to go there for a week and settle in before going to Hogwarts – to which the Uraharas agreed.

"Would you like to get started on year 2 spells and such for the wizarding world?"

"Sure!" Kyoya replied. "We have the spell books for it; why not?"

"We should pack, son," Kisuke suggested. "Your training for the year 2 spells will come with time."

Ten minutes later, when the Uraharas were done packing, Kisuke declared, "I'll speak with Tessai first, and tell him to take care of the shop while I'm gone for the week. I may want to buy a shop for the Avalon's Soul Reapers to buy soul candies and _gigais_ to help with their missions in the world of the living."

"Good idea, Father!" Kyoya concurred. "Let's go to Remus-san!"

"Ah, there you are," spoke Remus when the Uraharas came to him. "We shouldn't waste any more time. Now, hold onto each other's hands and don't let go until I say so."

Kyoya nodded as he held onto Kisuke's hand, and a few minutes later, Remus instructed, "Okay, you can let go now."

Kyoya looked up to see that they had landed upright and perfectly, right next to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Let's get a couple of rooms here," Remus suggested, leading the Uraharas to the reception desk. "Hi, Tom!"

"Hi, Remus! Long time, no see!"

"Yes, indeed. Two rooms, please? The second room will need two bedrooms."

"For how long?"

"Until September 1st."

"Okay, you will have rooms 14 and 16. Here are your keys… And that will be 2 Galleons, please."

Remus gave Tom the money – and an extra Galleon as a tip. "Keep that extra Galleon, Tom."

A couple of days later, the Uraharas and Remus could be seen walking around Diagon Alley, in a leisurely place, minding their own business… when all of a sudden, they bumped into the Weasleys.

"Remus!" Molly exclaimed. "What a surprise! What are you doing in town?"

"I'm a guide to the small family beside me. They came from Japan."

"How nice of you, dear. Albus is holding a meeting soon to talk about Harry Potter."

Inwardly, Remus flinched. "It's a good thing I'm a werewolf, ergo I have a natural Occulemency shield. I know Albus reads minds with his Legilemens skills. …Oh, how rude of me! I forgot to introduce you guys to my boss! Molly, the one beside me is Kisuke Urahara, and the kid is his son, Kyoya. He got his Hogwarts letter whilst he was in England. Will you introduce yourself to the Uraharas?"

"Of course. Do they speak English?"

"Yes."

Turning her attention to the Uraharas, Molly spoke, "Hi! I'm Molly Weasley. The man beside me is my husband, Arthur. I have 6 sons and one daughter, even if only four of my children are here with me. One of my sons, Charlie, is in Romania working with dragons. My oldest son is working at Gringotts as a curse breaker, and his name is William. My four kids here are Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny." Molly stooped down to Kyoya's eye level and whispered to him, "Be mindful of Fred and George. They are twins that like to play pranks on people."

"Hehe… Okay." Kyoya giggled as Molly stood back up.

"Ron likes to play chess, while Ginny… She's a big fan of Harry Potter."

"It's nice to meet you all, Weasley-san," Kisuke said to Molly. "Say, why don't we all go shopping together?"

"Why, Mr. Urahara, what a good idea! Your son could get along fine with my children. We'd be glad to show you around Diagon Alley, too."

"Great idea! We've only ever been to Japan's magical shopping district. Our country is very relaxed for our laws on magic, pets, and whatnot. Weasley-san-"

"Ah, please call me Molly! Also, call my husband by his first name, too."

* * *

~Two hours later~

"So this is Diagon Alley, Mr. Urahara," said Molly. "It was a lot to see in two hours' time, I know… It might be a good time for lunch now. I highly recommend the Three Broomsticks."

"It sounds like a great place!" Kisuke exclaimed as the party made way for thence. "And don't worry about this; it's my treat."

"Oh, we shouldn't impose upon you, Mr. Urahara."

"Nonsense! You aren't imposing upon me at all. It's the least I could do to repay your for showing me and my son around."

"Well, if you insist. All right, kids, Mr. Urahara's offered us lunch at the Three Broomsticks!" Molly spoke, spurring cheers in the Weasley family. Once they arrived thence, the host, Rosemerta, greeted them warmly.

"Hi, all! What can I do for you?"

"A table for nine people, please?"

"Of course, dear! Just a moment." Rosemerta flicked her wand, and two minutes later, their table was set up. "Your menu will pop up in front of your spot that you'll be sitting on. Say what you want, and tap your finger on it afterwards."

And so a joyous conversation and lunch began.

* * *

~August 30, back at The Leaky Cauldron~

"We all have to pack today," Remus, who had already finished his own packing, declared. "This is important, because Kyoya's going to Hogwarts tomorrow. We must leave for the Floo Network at 10AM, September 1."

"Okay," Kisuke spoke as with Kyoya by his side, he exited Room 16.

After a few meals and the usual lighthearted conversations that accompanied them, the trio were at the Leaky Cauldron's Floo fireplace the next day.

"Do you know exactly where you want to be?" Remus asked the Uraharas.

"Yes, Remus-san," answered Kisuke. "We will see you there."

With no other words, Kisuke and Kyoya teleported to the King's Cross Station, and after 10AM, Remus had also arrived. "Now we just need to wait on the Weasleys… They should be here any moment…"

When the Weasleys arrived five minutes later, Remus proceeded to give the Uraharas further instructions. "Now, do you remember how to find Platform 9 ¾ ?"

"Yes, we do, Remus-san," replied Kisuke, spurring all to walk towards Platforms 9 and 10. After a quick look-around, the party ran into the wall one-by-one, starting with Kyoya.

"…It's 10:45AM now, _Otou-san._ "

"Well, son, I'll see you for Christmas and the summer, yes?"

"Of course!" Kyoya replied.

"If there's anything wrong with your _gigai_ and soul phone, let me know via a hell butterfly. You remember how to make those?"

"Yes, Father."

"Okay, now hop on the train! I'll see you for Christmas!"

"Bye!" Kyoya spoke as the train began to take off.

"Bye, son!" replied Kisuke as he waved goodbye. After the train was gone, he returned to the main station in London, sighing sadly. "I'll miss my son… Well, Remus, shall we go back home?"

"Yes, boss! Say, Mr. Urahara?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering… Could you turn me into a Soul Reaper, too?"

"Are you sure you'd want to go through something like that?"

"Yes, sir."

"If you're sure, then we can do that back in Japan."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet! You would still have to go through Soul Reaper training, just like Kyoya did."

"Oh, I won't let you down!"

"Excellent! I'll have Tessai and Hachigo train you in Kido, Hakudo, and Zanjutsu. When Kyoya comes back or the year, you'll also have your body as a _gigai._ "\

Back in Japan, Tessai, Ururu, and Jinta cleaned the shop when all of a sudden, Remus and Kisuke popped in.

"Welcome home, Boss and Remus-san," said Tessai.

"Remus-san would like to become a Soul Reaper to help out Kyoya. Can you teach him Kido?"

" _Hai!"_

"I'll bring a couple of Visoreds out to help as well. Yoruichi can teach him Shunpo and Hakudo, while Shinji can teach him everything else. Is that all right, Remus-san? It will give you a chance to meet new people."

"Yes, of course! I'd love that. Ah, but I just thought of something… Would the Soul Reaper transformation neutralize my werewolf problem?"

"We don't know, but we can find out when the next full moon comes. Well, let's get you to the training room, shall we? Prepare yourself, Remus-san!"

Kisuke proceeded to lift up Benihime, pointing the end of the cane towards Remus, and shot it forward. Looking at Tessai, he spoke, "Make sure he doesn't turn into a Hollow. If he does… You know what to do."

Meanwhile, back in England, Kyoya met the Weasleys on the train and found a compartment. Kyoya closed the door and put a barrier around the compartment. "Thank goodness Hachigo taught me barriers," he thought as the Weasley's were too busy chatting to notice that the barrier had been set up.

Contrary to the relatively lighthearted goings-on in England, Remus was stuck in a deep hole with Tessai, who was prepared for anything. As Kisuke watched from the side, there was a chain attached to Remus' chest, with little mouths eating at it. As soon as they hit the very top of the chain, the "Hollowfication" process started. A white gooey substance surrounded Remus' face, making him scream in pain. To him, this felt very akin to his first werewolf transformation. His heart felt as if it were being ripped to pieces.

Tessai began chanting a Kido spell. "Bakudo number 99! First song, halting fabric, _Shokyoku Shiryu, Nigoku Hyakurensen, Shukyoku Bankin Taiho!"_

With the Hollowfication almost complete, a heavy block of metal went on top of Remus as soon as Tessai finished speaking the Kido spell. "This is it!" Tessai yelled out to Kisuke.

More white strands of Hollow matter emitted from Remus' whole body, spurring a gust of wind with a yellow ball of _reiatsu_ that surrounded him. A few seconds later, Remus broke free of his bindings.

Meanwhile, as Kyoya and the Weasleys arrived at Hogwarts train station, they heard a voice in the train. "Please leave all trunks and pets on the train; that will be taken care of."

After that, they heard a loud, booming voice that said, "First years, this way, please! Come on out, don't be shy!"

As they came closer to the voice, they saw a tall man – 10 feet, they surmised. _He can't be human,_ Kyoya thought.

"Hello, everyone! My name is Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts." In the middle of his mini-speech, Hagrid spotted a frog. "Who's frog is this?"

"Trevor!" replied a young boy –whom everyone knew as Neville Longbottom.

After a bit of giggling from the rest of the students, Hagrid instructed, "All right, everyone, get in the boats! Only four to a boat, and one person per boat will hold a lamp."

Everyone scrambled to get on the boats, soon riding into the wet and cold night. Hagrid looked at Neville and spoke, "You still got your toad?"

Neville blushed as he nodded.

"You'll be seeing Hogwarts for yer first time coming up around the corner!"


	12. Chapter 12

Back in Japan, deep down in the underground training hole, where humans once lived, therein lay a Visored. A new Remus Lupin jumped out from the hole, wearing a _shihakusho,_ with a big sword hanging off of his back. The sword had a long black handle, with ribbons wrapped around the handle. The wavy blade had a moon with a werewolf design next to it. Anyone else would have found this sword razor sharp and dangerous. Remus jumped up with little effort in front of Kisuke.

"Level 1 cleared!" Kisuke called. "Now on to lesson 2. You must knock off my hat. You can use your instincts to move!"

"Okay!"

"This will teach you how to dodge. Watch your opponent and not get killed! …And start!" Kisuke Shunpo'd far back in order for Remus to have more space to attack him. One hour into the lesson, Remus got used to using Shunpo to keep up with Kisuke, who suddenly appeared before him and attacked him with his Zanpaktou.

 _When did he have time to awaken his Benihime?_ Remus thought. _Oh, well. More of a challenge for me, anyways._

To his fortune, a couple hours more of training gave Remus his reward – he finally got the bucket hat off of Kisuke's head.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in England, everyone had already been sorted and fed. Kyoya, having been put in Ravenclaw house, sat in the common room with his fellow Ravenclaw first-years after Dumbledore's announcements.

"All right," said the Ravenclaw's prefect. "Your schedule will be handed out at breakfast tomorrow. The passwords are always in riddles, so if you forget them, ask a fellow Ravenclaw. That is all."

"Breakfast is from 7AM to 9AM, and classes begin at 11AM," spoke a second year after the prefect retired to the dorm. "That gives us some time to figure out where to go find the classrooms."

* * *

The next morning, at 6:30AM, Kyoya woke up, as if he had an internal alarm clock in his head. After a quick trip to the bathroom, he made his way to the common room to pick up his dispenser of soul candy. As a safety measure for himself, on it he left a note that read, "Do not eat this, or you will die." He took the dispenser and walked out of the common room to work out – outside. He ran for 6 miles nonstop, remembering to drink water, of course. After he was done, he stopped to stretch, finishing 30 minutes later. Kyoya looked at his watch that his father gave to him before he left Japan, noticing that it read 7:45AM. "Ah! I'm late for breakfast!"

Quickly returning to the dorms to shower, 10 minutes afterwards, he Shunpo'd to get to the Great Hall faster. He stopped before the great doors and took a breath, opened the doors, and walked in. He sat down and, to his surprise, engaged in jovial conversation with his fellow Ravenclaws rather quickly. Halfway through his breakfast, his prefect came up to him and handed him his schedule.

"Mondays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays - 11AM: Charms with Professor Flitwick, 1 hour.

12-1PM: Lunch

1:30-2:30PM: Potions with Professor Snape.

3:00-4:00PM: Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Quirrel.

4:30-5:30PM: Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall.

6-7PM: Supper.

7:30-8:30PM: Study hall.

Wednesdays and Fridays: 7-9AM: Breakfast.

9:30-10:30AM: Divination with Professor Trelawney.

11AM-noon: Potions with Professor Snape.

Noon-1PM: Lunch.

1:20-2:20pm: Charms with Professor Flitwick.

3PM-4PM: Transfigurations with Professor McGonagall.

4:20PM-5:20PM: Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Quirrel.

5:40-7:40PM: Supper and free time.

Hogsmeade weekends will start after your first semester here at Hogwarts, then we will give you a form for your guardians to sign in order to go next semester, after Christmas. You have your weekends free to do as you wish. You can join clubs as well. All Ravenclaw classes will be with Slytherins for the first semester, then Gryffindors for the second semester.

Thank you.

Yours truly,

Professor Filius Flitwick, Charms professor, Head of Ravenclaw House."

As Kyoya finished his food, he noticed that it was almost time for class. After wiping his mouth of food and taking a last drink of water, he stood up and walked out of the Great Hall. He looked around to see if anyone was looking, then closed his eyes and searched for Professor Flitwick with magic.

… _There, I found it!_ Kyoya thought. He looked around his surroundings again and quickly Shunpo'd to his first class, arriving 10 minutes early.

* * *

Back in Japan, Remus' training went rather smoothly. He had just cleared Lesson 3 with Ururu and was now in a break.

"Lesson 3 cleared!" Kisuke declared. "Good job, Remus. You've passed all of my lessons."

"And now I'm a full Soul Reaper to help my honorary godson in his work!" exclaimed Remus.

"And now that you're one of us, let's see if you still have your magic like Kyoya. Now, do something with your wand. You still have it, yes?"

"Yup, sure do!" replied Remus as he drew his wand. " _Lumos! Nox!_ …Well, it still looks like I have my magic!"

"And now that you're a Visored, I'll have the Visoreds over right away to begin your Hollow training, and Shihoin should be here soon. I sent her a hell butterfly while you were doing lesson 3 with Ururu. Everyone should be here soon. Why don't you go back into your body and we can have supper?"

"Of course! How do I do that?"

"Oh, right. Touch your body with your spirit form, and you'll sink back into your body. I'll also give you a soul candy dispense as well as the chocolate you love. You will need it."

"Okay."

* * *

At Hogwarts, Kyoya was having his first day in potions class. While Professor Snape was speaking his prologue, Kyoya looked up to pay attention to him and suddenly, his Zanpaktou partner felt an invasion in Kyoya's mind.

"Master," Yorukaze spoke to Kyoya. "You have an intruder in your thoughts… You may want to deal with him!"

Kyoya nodded, concentrating in his deepest thoughts. In these thoughts, there was a forest with big trees and lots of clouds. Scary creatures attempted to protect his mind.

In the middle of these thoughts, Yorukaze materialized in front of Professor Snape, who took a step back, surprised at what was in front of him.

Yorukaze spoke to him in English, "You must be surprised to see something such as this in a young boy's mind. Why are you here? You're not welcome here! Leave!"

On the outside, Snape subtly winced as a massive headache formed. He was so harshly rejected!

Kyoya thought to Yorukaze, "Is everything all right, Yoru?"

"Yes, Master. It is now. Please, concentrate on your studies!"

When Snape happened upon the "U's" on his roster, he called, "Kyoya Urahara."

"I'm here!" Kyoya replied, and soon after, everyone was called.

An hour had passed, and Snape ordered, "All right, bottle everything up and turn it in!"

Hours went by, and soon, it was time for supper. Kyoya Shunpo'd to the Great Hall's door and walked inside; thankfully, no one saw him use his skills. After supper, a prefect told him to go see his head of house.

"Double trouble," Kyoya gave the password to the portrait in front of Flitwick's office.

"Ah, yes," the portrait spoke back. "He is expecting you; don't be shy!"

Kyoya nodded as the portrait opened the door, revealing Flitwick witting on a medium-sized chair with a stool beside it.

"Hello, Kyoya. Or would you like me to refer to you as Urahara-san?"

"Um… Urahara-san is fine."

"Very well, Urahara-san."

"Do you speak Japanese?"

"I do! I travel the world looking for someone with whom to duel. So, naturally, I know many languages."

"And… Sensee? Did you just want to meet me to talk? Or is there some other reason?"

"Oh, right. Well, I'm getting old, hehehe."

"Ah, by the way… Can I call you Flitwick-sensee in class?"

"Of course! You better be off to bed, young man. And remember, if you need someone to talk to, let me know. Good night, Urahara-san!"

"Good night, sensee!"

* * *

~A couple of weeks into the semester, on September 14, at Hogwarts~

Kyoya was having breakfast as usual, minding his own business as usual… when all of a sudden, a prefect handed him a letter.

"Come see me after supper tonight.

-Albus Dumbledore

P.S. I like chocolate ice cream."

"Hmm…" Kyoya pondered after reading the letter. "I wonder what he wants with me?"

The day passed by, and after supper, Kyoya was mindful of the time, making his way to the headmaster's meeting. _Ugh, I'm seriously dreading it,_ he thought as he Shunpo'd towards the headmaster's office, saying the password to the statue guarding it. Kyoya stepped up onto the spinal staircase, and it slowly went up. Not long after it stopped moving, he arrived at the headmaster's door, hearing a voice say, "Come in, Kyoya!"

Kyoya took a deep breath and opened the door, entering the office, where he saw both Professor Snape and Albus. The two stopped speaking to each other as Albus welcomed Kyoya into his office. They all stood up as Albus greeted, "Kyoya, my boy, how are you?"

"I'm fine. Why did you demand my presence?"

"I just wanted to see how your studies are going. I asked just about everyone else."

Kyoya looked down to the floor, and thought, _He's a weird headmaster._ Looking up again, he noticed Albus using a Legilimens spell on him. _Yoru, please deal with this intruder!_

"No problem, Master! Your thoughts are always protected by me!"

Yorukaze materialized again in front of the intruder. His 6-foot body was beige, with shoulder-length blue hair. In this form, he had the appearance of a 20-year-old.

Yorukaze entered Albus' mind, asking him, _What are you? And how did you get here? What is Kyoya Urahara?_

Yorukaze pushed Albus from his master's mind, causing the headmaster to wince. "My boy…" Albus spoke aloud. "What is that man doing in your mind?"

"I'd rather not say, Headmaster. Good night to you."

So spoke Kyoya as he left the office, down the spinal staircase, and Shunpo'd back towards his common room. "I ought to tell Professor Flitwick this."

* * *

~The next morning, in Japan~

Kisuke and Remus spoke with Yoruichi, who was considered a flash-step goddess in many circles. Tessai and the other workers were already awake to prepare for Shinji's arrival two hours later, followed my Hiyori Hachigen's arrival soon after.

"Hey, old man!" he spoke to Tessai. Then, turning to Kisuke, he said, "Good afternoon, Urahara-taichou."

"Good afternoon, everyone! Welcome back!" Kisuke turned to Remus. "Well, Remus-san, are you ready for a grueling training session?"

"Yes, sir! I'm ready to control these new powers."

After many days of toil and training, Remus could finally control his Hollow side – whom he named Takashi. He now had efficient Shinigami powers as well – enough to rival the skills of Yoruichi, Shinji, and Hachigo. All Remus needed now was a Shikai and Bankai. But even that didn't take long, not with his quickly-developing skills.

"Where is Hermione?" asked Neville.

A random person answered, "I heard that she was in the girls' bathroom, crying."

"But why?"

"Ron said something mean to her."

Before Neville could utter another word, Professor Quirrell barged the doors open, yelling, "Troll! Troll in the dungeon! …Thought you might want to know…" So he spoke before fainting face-first as panic ensued.

 _This is bad…_ Kyoya tried to remain calm as just about every other student ran amok as he followed the Ravenclaws, telling the prefect, "I'll be right back, sir! I just… um… have some business to attend to."

"Wait, what?" But before the prefect could give Kyoya any more words, the boy had already Shunpo'd to the dungeon – and soon after, heard a scream.

Hermione cowered underneath a sink, screaming for dear life. "Aaaaaaah! Leave me alone!"

"Hermione!" Kyoya made his presence known, stirring the interest of the troll, who now came for him. _Oh, goodness… What a huge troll! But for Hermione's sake… I've got to stay strong!_ "Bakudo number _ichi!_ "

The troll's arms suddenly dropped to its waist, almost as if it were paralyzed. But Kyoya knew that he and Hermione were not in the clear – not yet. "Disintegrate! Bakudo #9 - Geki! _"_

Now, the troll truly could not move, as its arms were locked behind its back. But before the troll fight could continue, teachers came in the bathroom.

 _Oh, shoot…_ Kyoya thought. _I need to finish this quickly!_ "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creations, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of man! One of pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march onto the south! Hado number _san juuichi – Shakkaho!"_

This final, powerful attack proved strong enough to kill the enormous troll. Soon after, the teachers came… only to find the troll already dead – and smoke rising to the ceiling. All the teachers gasped in shock as they witnessed the destruction – and someone clad in black, with a sword on his side. Few could see the Soul Reapers – Professor Lupin certainly could… and in time, so would Professor Flitwick, whom Kyoya trusted more than any other teacher.


	13. Chapter 13

~November 1, 1991 - after the incident with the troll~

After my daily routine of exercises and stretches, I went back to the common room to get ready for breakfast. On the way thence, virtually all I could think about was how I _absolutely_ needed to know how to deal with my Shinigami powers whilst at Hogwarts. "I need to tell Flitwick-sensee about my Shinigami job. In case anything happens with my mod soul, he can help distract my fellow students and my teachers – including the headmaster. If he knew about Soul Reapers and Soul Society…" I shuddered at the thought. "Ooh! I can't bear to think of it!"

Right before I sat down at the breakfast table in the Great Hall, I gave a note to my prefect – to give to Flitwick-sensee later.

"Can I talk to you for a few minutes after supper?

Sincerely,

Kyoya Urahara"

The owl was surprisingly quick with my teacher's reply! Not long after breakfast ended, I received Flitwick-sensee's response.

"Yes. My office is always open to everyone who needs to talk to me.

Sincerely,

Filius Flitwick"

After classes, I Shunpo'd towards Fitwick-sensee's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Fitwitck-sensee called and continued to speak as I entered his office. "Please, come and sit down. …Now, then, what's going on?"

"Most people won't believe me, but I need to tell you this before I go out for mission for my Society."

Flitwick-sensee raised an eyebrow. "Society?"

"Yes, sir." I took a deep breath in preparation for a long tale. "Eleven years ago, I was not originally named Kyoya Urahara, but Harry James Potter. I was born on July 31, 1980, and James and Lily Potter were my parents. I was with my other relatives, the Dursleys, for a while, but… They abandoned me in a foreign country called Japan – particularly in a town called Karakura. And though my new family can be a bit dysfunctional sometimes, I love it very much." My face lit up as I recalled the wonderful memories of how I came to be _Otou-san's_ son. "Please don't tell anyone of this, sir! My father, his name is Kisuke Urahara. My mother figure is a noblewoman named Yoruichi Shihoin. She even has a friend that's also a noble… Ah, I'm sorry sir! I'm going off topic."

"No, no! Please, continue!"

"Right… Well, you see, when my father adopted me, he did a blood adoption. The boy known as Harry Potter 'died' on October 1989, and Kyoya Urahara was born in his place. After a few months of settling in, I did some training in Japan with my father and his acquaintances."

"What kind of magic training?"

"I've trained to be a Soul Reaper, and wizardry training up to grade 2."

"You're quite far ahead for your age, then!" Flitwick-sensee chuckled. "Who taught you?"

"Professor Remus Lupin."

"Oh, I knew him when he was your age! He's very studious – even with his werewolf problem. He did very well in his studies."

"…So now you know about the Soul Reapers and the Shinigamis."

"I do now, don't I? Do you have a particular Shinigami form that you want to show me? I don't want to be surprised later to see two Kyoyas."

"Sure!" I took out my soul candy dispenser to let my soul out. In my Shinigami form, I wore a black Shihakusho, with my Zanpaktou at my right hip. I had a white _hahama-himo_ sash as well.

Apparently, Flitwick-sensee seemed shocked. "… _Ano… Sensee, daijobu desuka?"_

" _Hai, genki desu!_ It's just a bit shocking to actually see it for myself. Can you show me your powers, too?"

"Of course! Follow me, if you don't mind staying out late for a little longer."

I led him towards the Quidditch pitch where I had my first broomstick flying lessons. I looked around to make sure no one had Quidditch practice late at night. Coast was clear…

I wrapped my hands around my Zanpaktou to release my Shikai and Bankai. I swore to myself I'd show Flitwick-sensee my Kido spells, too.

I took out my sword and spoke, "Scatter, Yorukaze!"

A gust of small wind of _reiatsu_ came about, giving me an older appearance. "Sensee, this is my _shikai_ – or, in English, 'first release.' Next, I'll show you my devastating _bankai_ – my 'last release.' " I paused for a breath as I spoke, "Fly into the sky, Kamikaze!" Around me formed a huge gust of wind _reiatsu_ , giving me a more slender _shihakusho_ , markings on my body, and a choker. Flitwick-sensee _had_ to be impressed by this! "So, what do you think of my powerful forms?"

"Oh, they're powerful, all right. I bet your… What was it, Kido spells? I bet those are powerful, too."

"I'll show you them! But first, can you summon some dummies?"

Flitwick-sensee nodded as he used the _Accio_ spell to make some dummies appear. As soon as I saw the first one, I shouted, "I hit dummy #1 with a Hado #4! Byakurai!"


	14. Chapter 14

~December 1, 1991~

"All right!" Kyoya looked at his Friday schedule as he ate lunch.

"5-6AM: Exercise

6-7AM: Morning stretches

7-9AM: Breakfast

9:30-10:30AM: Divination

11AM-12PM: Potions

1:20-2:20PM: Charms

3-4PM: Transfiguration

4:20-5:20PM: Defense Against the Dark Arts

The rest of the night you will have supper and you will study; after that, you can use your time as you wish."

Kyoya was having a peaceful lunch when all of a sudden, a very shy boy took a seat next to him and piped up, "Um… Urahara?"

The shy boy shifted slightly as Kyoya observed him from top to bottom, obviously uncomfortable with being scrutinized in such a way.

"Yes, Longbottom-san?" Kyoya recognized the shy boy as Neville Longbottom.

"I was wondering… do you want to be friends?"

"What of your other friends?" Kyoya was suddenly interested in the conversation. "Would they welcome me into their friend circle?"

"Trust me, they'd be excited to have you in our group. I can introduce them to you this weekend, if you want!"

"Sure! I'd love to be friends with you all!"

After lunch, Kyoya got up to go to his next class. On the way there, he was reminded of Neville's previous good deeds. _If it weren't for him reminding me of my real name, I would have gone up when Professor McGonagall called my name that time…_

* * *

~Flashback to the Sorting Ceremony~

"It's not real, the ceiling," spoke the famously smart girl Hermione Granger. "It's just bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in _Hogwarts: A History_."

"All right!" Professor McGonagall called when she stopped the first-years before the Great Hall's main table. "Will you wait along here, please? Now, before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words."

As if on Professor McGonagall's cue, Dumbledore arose to speak. "I have a few start-of-term notices. First years, please note that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you."

After the headmaster finished speaking (and after the somewhat daunted students stopped whispering to one another), Professor McGonagall continued, "When I call your name, you will come forth. I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you'll be sorted into your houses. First, we have… Hermione Granger."

"Oh no…" Hermione didn't know why, but she suddenly felt nervous, and took deep breaths to calm herself as she walked up to the Sorting Hat. "Okay, relax."

"Mental, that one, I'm telling you!" Ron whispered to Kyoya, who nodded in reply.

"All right, then…" The Sorting Hat began to ponder. "Hmm… Right… Okay… Gryffindor!"

Hermione jumped off the stool with a smile, prompting Professor McGonagall to call the next name. "Draco Malfoy."

The rich boy walked to the stool and didn't even have a chance to sit on it – for when the Sorting Hat lightly touched his head, it yelled, "Slytherin!"

Draco walked back to his table with a smirk and Ron whispered, "There isn't a witch or wizard who went bad who _wasn't_ in Slytherin!"

"Oh, and Kyoya?" Neville whispered as the sorting process continued. "When she calls 'Harry Potter," you know you don't have to go up there…. Right?"

"B-But… Then when would I get called?"

"I'm sure you can talk to Professor McGonagall in private later on. She knows about… you, doesn't she?"

"Yes." Kyoya simply nodded as he waited his turn that he know would come, away from all these prying eyes.

* * *

But now, thanks to Neville's reassurance, rumors abounded that it was _he_ that was the Boy Who Lived. Augusta, his grandmother, was scared for her grandson, whom she was certain was Lord Voldemort's ultimate target. To help Neville, she hired a special tutor named Robert O'Neil to train him twice a week after this year. Born of a wizard and a Muggle, Robert had 12 OWLS and NEWTS when he graduated Durmstrang Academy. He has three ten-year-old triplet witch daughters – all named after the powerful witches Rowena, Morgana, and Helga. They have not yet decided between the British Hogwarts and Beauxbatons, Japanese Mahou Tokoro, Russian Kodovstoretz, African Uagadou, Brazilian Wizarding School, or American Salem Academy as their school of choice. Because of their father's great network of connections, they have a lot more school options available to them than most children their age could dream of.

Only time would tell if they would attend Hogwarts and learn of the mysterious Kyoya Urahara.


	15. Chapter 15

"If you wish to stay during the Christmas break, simply tell your prefect. He or she will write your name, and we can have the elves make something for you."

The expected Christmastime notice went up on the common room boards, where the point jars were. In preparation for the trip home, those who wanted to go home – the ones who had friends, anyway - were mindful to give their gifts before their return trip.

Out of appreciation for his head of house, Kyoya ordered a book about Shinigamis for Professor Flitwick. For his new friend, Neville, he bought an elegant plant from Japan; the boy loved plants very much, and Kyoya was sure Neville would take care of it. In return, Neville gave Kyoya a book about English plants – in Japanese – but he knew to remind the Shinigami not to open his present early.

Kyoya was so eager to get home that on Christmas morning, he used the Senkaimon instead of the train to get to Japan faster. He was careful to become his Shinigami form away from prying eyes; he even had the wit to hide his soul in his stuffed animal. He took out his Zanpaktou, thrusted it into the air, and shouted, "Unlock!"

As Kyoya thought, traditional Japanese doors appeared in the middle of nowhere. Walking into them, he looked around for the cleaner that comes in every other week.

"All right… The cleaner is not here. I can Shunpo all the way to Japanese world of the living."

Several minutes later, Kyoya did just that, arriving at the _shoten's_ front doors, saying, "Ahh…. Home sweet home. _Otou-san, tadaima!"_

As soon as they heard the voice, everyone scrambled to see their favourite student, nephew, son, and brother. " _Okaerinasai,_ Kyoya!"

"Welcome home, son!" Kisuke gave the boy a hug, and after a few pleasantries were exchanged, his tone suddenly turned serious. "…There are Hollows popping up now; my Soul Pager kept beeping at me not long after you left for Hogwarts. I feel bad about asking this of you right now, especially since you just got home, but… Can you help me seek out the Hollows?"

Kyoya sighed as he returned to Soul Reaper form, activating his Zanpaktou. "Sure. Well, back to work!"

The young Shinigami and his father wasted little time in searching for the Hollows – five in total. To their fortune, other Soul Reapers – Fuku-taicho Matsumoto and Kuchiki Rukia - came out to help. They noticed Kyoya trying to kill all five Hollows by himself.

"He's got nerves of steel, that one!" Matsumoto chuckled as she walked up to Kyoya, activating her Zanpaktou. "Growl, Heineko!"

A gust of deadly sand distracted the Hollows long enough for Kyoya, Kuchiki, and Matsumoto to destroy all the Hollows… or so they thought.

"Kyoya!" Rukia warned as she and Matsumoto Shunpo'd to two Hollows sneaking upon Kyoya. "Watch out!"

"Ah…" Kyoya turned around, and when he noticed his allies coming to his aid, the two Hollows were already dead. "Thanks."

But before they could relax, Kyoya noticed another powerful Hollow not far, and instinctively used a Bakudo spell. "Bakudo #9 – Geki!"

Matsumoto breathed heavily; this was a rather long battle, even for her. "Hah… Is that it?"

"I think so," replied Kyoya. "Thank you for helping me with these Hollows."

"No problem, little one. It's our job," replied Matsumoto. "My name is Rangiku Matsumoto, and this is Rukia Kuchiki. We're both _fuku-taichos_ of the Gotei Jusantai. I'm in the 10th division, while Rukia is in the 13th division. Our _taichos_ are Histuguya Toshiro and Jushiro Ukitake."

"It's nice to meet you! My name is Kyoya Urahara." Kyoya bowed from his waist. "I trust you to take care of me."

Their eyes widened in shock when they heard this.

"Urahara-taicho has a son?" they both wondered aloud.

"Oh, I'm adopted. I'm not his son by blood."

"But…" Matsumoto began. "You look just like him! How is this possible if you're not his son by blood?"

"Ah. I'm not sure I can tell you without breaking any laws that England has on this type of situation. I'll ask my father later if it's okay to speak of it. But if he says it's okay, do you promise not to tell anyone else?"

"Not if your life is in danger," Matsumoto replied.

"Okay. I'll be right back… Can you wait at the _shoten?_ "

"Sure!"

"I'll race you there!"

Minutes later, they arrived at the Urahara _shoten,_ and Kyoya displayed an expression of triumph. "Ha! I beat you two!"

"Man, you are fast, Urahara-san!" replied Matsumoto.

"Otou-san!" I yelled out. "Are you in here!"

" _Hai,_ I'm here!" Kisuke came out of hiding, and upon noticing the _fuku-taichos,_ he asked in English. "What are they doing here?"

"They helped me to defeat five Hollows. They know now that I'm your son. I'm just wondering if they should learn about the wizarding world."

"Let me talk to the Minister of Magic in Japan to see if we can tell these two Shinigami," replied Kisuke. "Also, while you were gone, I did some renovations to have a fireplace set up for the Floo Network. And Remus-san helped me use it for travelling all over the place and to make phone calls to magical people. It cost a bit of galleons, but I see now that it's worth it. …All right, you three, please have a seat at this table, and I'll have tea sent for you. Ururu, I need three cups of tea, please. Serve it in the guest room, too."

"Okay, boss!" Ururu replied. "It will take a few minutes to boil."

Whilst his guests were making themselves comfortable, Kisuke walked over to the fireplace, took a pinch of Floo Powder, and spoke, "Minister of Magic Takashi Natsume's office!"

With those words, Kisuke effortlessly warped to the Minister's office, and began looking for him immediately. "Natsume-san? Are you there? I need to ask you something."

Minister Natsume came to his fireplace and kneeled on his soft, comfortable mat. "Yes, Urahara-san."

Kisuke decided that it was a good idea to get straight to the point. "Can I tell two of my colleagues about the wizarding world, and my son's blood adoption?"

"Of course! Are they Shinigami, or are they human?"

"They are Shinigamis."

"Okay, but you'll have to pay a fee to tell them. It's 200 galleons for each Shinigami and 100 galleons for each human."

 _That's expensive!_ Kisuke thought. _But I can see why._ "Okay, Natsume-san. I'll have it wired to your account in Gringotts when I go there in a couple of days after the holidays."

"Okay… That will be 400 galleons total."

"Right…" Kisuke began as he handed the Minister the money. "Thank you, Natsume-san."

* * *

Back at the _shoten,_ everyone finished their 3rd cup of tea when Kisuke came back to them.

"I just talked to the Minister of Magic. He said I can tell the two Shinigamis. Kyoya, would you mind paying for this?"

"Not at all! How much?"

"400 galleons."

"Haha!" Kyoya laughed, as if this large sum of money were nothing. "I've got 181.1 billion galleons to spare. I could buy a house in Japan and in England if I so wanted. They could be for Shinigamis to stay at whilst they're in the world of the living. Can we do that, _Otou-san?"_

"Why, that's a great idea, my son! How many are you willing to let them borrow?"

"They can borrow the one in the States."

Kisuke turned his attention to the two Shinigamis. "Why don't you let your captains know that you'll be staying over for a couple days?"

"Yes, Urahara-san!"

A few minutes later, they sent butterfly messages to their captains that they would be staying over at Kisuke Urahara's shop.

* * *

~Meanwhile, back at Soul Society~

Ukitake-taicho and Hitsuguya-taicho received the messages from their _fuku-taichos._

"Hey, Toshiro, I'm staying over at Urahara-taicho's place for a couple of days. I've discovered something interesting here!

-Rangiku"

In the 13th division, Ukitake received a similar message from Kuchiki; she also sent one to her older brother. Ukitake blinked at the message – and unexpectedly coughed hard after reading it. "Damn my illness! …I wonder what Rukia-san is doing with Urahara. I wish I could get better, but I guess it's only a dream."

Little did the folks at Soul Society know that Sousuke Aizen had his own plans for Shinigami whilst all this went on. "My plan to destroy all Shinigamis will soon commence!"


	16. Chapter 16

Now, the Shinigamis Rukia and Matsumoto had complete knowledge of the wizarding world. But thanks to that, in addition to a sudden rise in Hollow activity, the Uraharas had to delay their Christmas celebrations. This meant, of course, that the majority of the Christmas presents came right from the _shoten._

"Hey, can we go somewhere warm for a while?" Kyoya wondered aloud.

"That's a good idea, but where do you recommend?" asked Kisuke.

"Costa Rica!" Kyoya exclaimed excitedly. "We can stay until it's time for me to go back to Hogwarts. I think we deserve the break!"

"Excellent idea! …But since it's _your_ idea, you should pay for it!" Kisuke joked.

"You bet! It won't even dent my cash flow!"

"Are we inviting everyone?"

"Yah! All 6 of us. We can land in San Jose, Costa Rica, and rent a few all-inclusive rooms in a fancy hotel!"

Over the next few hours, Kisuke carefully perused the Internet for flights he believed everyone would like. Finally, he could narrow it down. "So we're going on first class… None of you mind making two stops, if we need to?"

"No, sir!" exclaimed the five others.

"Then I found one that could be good for all of us. It departs December 27 from Narita Airport at 5:05pm, and it's a 9 hour, 50 minute flight to San Diego. We'll get a 12 hour and 20 minute layover, and during that time we can stay in a hotel. We will go back to the airport at 9:55pm; we will Shunpo there while Remus can Apparate. Although we need to make sure Remus doesn't get seen by Muggles. We will arrive in Miami Airport at 5:47 am and have a 5 hour and 25 minute layover. Our flight to Costa Rica from there will leave at 11:12am that morning, and it's a 3-hour flight. Instead of all that, we can also go to Gringotts in Mahou Sakura Alley, although it might cost a bit more."

"Probably Gringotts," Kyoya suggested. "The less international flights, the better."

"Then it's decided!" Kisuke declared.

* * *

~Mahou Sakura Alley, 9:00am~

Inside a private meeting room with a couple of goblins, the goblin Sharpclaw asked Kyoya, "What can we do for you?"

"We would all like to have magical and Muggle passports to travel anywhere from Gringotts to Gringotts in each country without worrying about long layovers in Muggle airports."

"Yes, sir! Just one moment, please…" Sharpclaw and the other goblins soon came back with the items. "All right, here are your passports and your Portkey. The Portkey will be leaving at 8am tomorrow morning. You will need to have your bags packed and ready to go – and shrunk, preferably. Then once you get to Gringotts' Costa Rica branch, your passports will be stamped and handed back to you. …That should be all. Any questions?"

"Nope, we're good!" Kyoya reassured as his party exited the bank, feeling happy as they Apparated home with Remus and Kyoya. The young Shinigami _was_ concerned about Apparating despite being underage… But he took comfort knowing how lax Japan's laws concerning magic use were.

After a wonderful lunch at the _shoten,_ everyone got straight to packing, making sure to include bathing suits and other appropriate wear for the beach – as well as snorkeling gear. Kyoya, knowing full well he wanted some souvenirs, bought empty carry-on bags for that very purpose.

When they were finally finished packing, they shrunk all their bags and went to their rooms to put all the baggage on the night table.

"Well, now that we're all packed and ready to go, we can have something to do together," Kisuke declared.

"We can go to the mall to shop and eat!" Kyoya spoke up. "Maybe we can buy some board games, a T.V. set, iPods… And I don't know why, but maybe we should take the bus to the mall. We'll need to buy some cheap phones that we can put runes on; that way, they can run on magic, and we can sell them in the wizarding world if something goes wrong."

"All right… Since we have a fireplace available, we can use Floo Powder to get to Mahou Sakura Shopping district. You know what to do, Kyoya? Can you show everyone how to use Floo Powder?"

"Yes, _Otou-san!"_ Kyoya took a bit of Floo Powder, walked into the fireplace, and instructed, "So, what you guys need to do is grab a small handful of Floo Powder and pronounce _very_ clearly, 'Mahou Sakura Shopping District.' Then throw the Floo Powder onto the ground in the fireplace. Like so… Maho Sakura Shopping District!"

So spoke Kyoya as he disappeared in a cloud of green smoke.

* * *

Now at the bank, Kyoya decided that it was wise to get straight to business. "I forgot something the last time I was here… We need four more debit cards – all linked to my account, please."

"Key, please!" spoke the goblin Sharptooth as Kyoya gave him the key. "Very well… Longbow, please escort our customers to Director Rangouk."

Another goblin came up to Kyoya's side and spoke, "Please, follow me to get your cards."

A few minutes later, Kyoya had arrived in the office of the Director. To his fortune, aside from the required fee for the cards, the process itself was surprisingly easy for Kyoya. With all that aside now, everyone made a quick trip back to the _shoten_ to grab their wallets, calling for a taxi soon afterwards. After a 30-minute ride, all were now in the mall. Having accepted the ¥700 fare from Kyoya, the driver gave the young Shinigami his business card and spoke, "You can call us back when you're done shopping, if you wish."

"We will!" Kyoya replied, exiting the taxi and excitedly leading the others in the mall. There was so much he wanted to buy – he didn't want to waste any time!"


	17. Chapter 17

A special shoutout to Tumblr user flameofcerberus for helping me proofread this chapter!

* * *

The party walked to the electronic store and looked for the Apple products Kyoya thought to buy. Then, as if she read Kyoya's mind, a store section helper came out to greet everyone. "Hi! My name is Mizuki! If you need help finding anything, let me know!"

"Of course," replied Kisuke as Kyoya immediately began to browse the section of the mall for what he wanted.

"Hey, Tessai, can you grab a shopping cart? And you too, Father?" Kyoya requested. "I have a feeling that we're going to need two of them.

"Yes, of course!" both men spoke in unison as they did as requested. Not surprisingly, Kyoya already saw some good finds upon their return.

"I found the newest technology on the market!" the young Shinigami exclaimed excitedly as he pointed out what he found. "We need 6 of everything – iPods, earphones, chargers… things like that. Oh, and one big desktop computer we can keep at the _shoten._ "

"Will this do?" Kisuke asked, showing Kyoya a 21-inch screen computer of fine design.

"Yes! This will be very useful to us!"

"It's expensive, though…" Tessai voiced great concern.

"Yeah, but you forgot about my inheritance money. Why, with all the money I have, I could afford lightsabers from the Star Wars movies if I so wanted. And Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters would certainly not like _that,_ would they?" Kyoya laughed, as if he thought his idea was incredibly clever. Then, returning to a more serious tone, he continued, "…This should be all, though. Mizuki!"

"Yes?" The store employee came up to them when her name was called.

"We're ready to buy now."

"All right, then!" Mizuki led everyone to the check-out register. After scanning all items, she spoke, "That comes out to ¥30000, please."

"This will be on debit," Kyoya spoke.

"Swipe when you're ready, sir. …All right, here's your receipt! Please come again!"

Little did Kisuke know that this was only the beginning of what would be a rather… exhausting shopping trip. Kyoya has somehow managed to spend ¥20000 on video games and DVDs – lots of them.

And it didn't even end there. Kyoya really wanted to eat at McDonald's for supper, and Kisuke dared not to say no.

"It should probably be something you can eat quickly; it's 6pm now," Kisuke remarked.

"I'll have a Big Mac Meal," answered Kyoya as the others followed with their respective orders. Kyoya was sure to accurately speak his order to the cashier when it was his turn. "We'll have a Big Mac meal, a cheeseburger meal, a 10-piece McNugget meal, a McChicken meal, and an Angus bacon and cheese meal."

"All right, that's ¥2000 yen for everything. …Your customer number is 444, and you can pick up your order on the left-hand side when it's ready. Here are your cups."

Not too long after everyone got their drinks and reserved a table, Kyoya retrieved everyone's food. " _Itadakimasu!_ "

That enjoyable, jolly dinner was the last thing everyone did before finally leaving the mall for a taxi – making sure to shrink everything necessary to shrink, of course. "To the Urahara _shoten_ , please," instructed Kisuke.

Thirty minutes later, all had arrived at the _shoten_ as Kisuke gave the driver ¥2500 – including tip. "Thank you very much, Urahara-san!"

"Have a good night!" Kyoya waved as the taxi drove off.

"All right, everyone. We have an early day tomorrow, so be sure to get adequate rest!" Kisuke spoke.

On his way to bed, Kyoya told everyone, "It's 9pm now, so before we go to bed, I thin we should set our new phones to that time. We can activate our phone plans when we get to Costa Rica. …Good night, everyone."

* * *

~6am the next day~

After everyone had done their morning routines, they were at breakfast; Kisuke was the first one done, so he made breakfast for everyone. With a little magical help, Kisuke and Remus managed to add more bathrooms and bedrooms to the house and enlarge it. To their fortune, these preparations helped everyone get ready for Costa Rica – and, as of now, to the portkey point – that much faster.

But just as they were about to warp, all six of them felt strong tugging sensations at their bellybuttons, causing everyone but Remus, Kyoya, and Kisuke to fall on their butts – oddly, now in the magical side of Costa Rica!

"Well, well…" Remus contemplated the odd situation, and afterwards retrieved his wand and shot it up in the air to summon the night bus that made its grand entry with a loud _bang._

"Welcome to the night bus!" The conductor greeted everyone warmly as they hopped on. "My name is Robert, and I'll be your conductor for the day. What are your names?"

"I am Kisuke, and this is my son Kyoya. My shop helpers here are Tessai, Jinta, and Ururu. This is my son's Defense Against the Dark Arts tutor, Remus."

"Good, good… Where do you want to go?"

"The Muggle side of Costa Rica, please."

"Since there are six of you, that will be two galleons." As Kisuke handed him the gold coins, Robert continued, "Would you like drinks for five sickles each?"

"No, thank you," everyone said one-by-one.

It took many stops, but the party eventually arrived at the Muggle side of Costa Rica, walking out of that bus wobbling; it was a rather bumpy ride.

"Thanks, sir," Kisuke spoke when all were out of the bus.

"No problem, _amigo!"_

As the bus left them, all breathed in the fresh ocean air before making way for the Papagayo Resort – an expensive resort, surely, but certainly worth it.

"Alcoholic drinks here are pricey, so try to avoid them if you can," Kisuke advised. "But otherwise, feel free to use your last week's paychecks as you please."

"Hello! Can we help you?" spoke the hotel receptionist Rob Turner.

"Hello! We would like to book two rooms, please. Three beds per room."

Mr. Turner nodded, and after browsing the hotel computer, he spoke up. "…All right, I found some rooms meeting your criteria. I just need your passports now."

"Here." Kisuke handed the receptionist the necessary items.

"Here are your card keys! The rooms are 102, 104, and 106 for the first floor. Or, if you want, you can have 200, 201, and 202 on the second floor."

"We'll take the first-floor rooms."

"Rooms 102, 104, and 106, for three adults and three children, for a week. Correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"This brings your total to $25000 USD."

Kisuke gave his debit card to Mr. Turner, who told him afterwards, "Your rooms will be ready soon. Would you like to put the bags in our baggage area?"

"Please."

"Then you can put your bags there." Mr. Turner pointed to the left side of the lobby. "It's only another 30 more minutes."

So spoke the hotel receptionist as the party waited, eager to start this fun vacation already.


	18. Chapter 18

Note: I'm soooooo sorry for not updating too much! I have finals all the way up until December 16th, you see. And it's been stressing me out a lot. Ergo, I will be investing a lot of time studying until then. But I will do my best to update as often as I can!

* * *

Everyone gathered to sit down on the couches of the lobby to discuss who will be taking which rooms for the first floor.

"So, my son and I will take Room 102," Kisuke began, "Remus, you'll be in Room 104. Tessai, Ururu, and Jinta will be in Room 106."

As if by good fortune, the rooms were ready half an hour after Kisuke made this declaration. The hotel receptionist beckoned for Kisuke to come back to the desk and grab his keys – five in all.

"Here you go," Kisuke spoke, giving Remus, Tessai, Ururu, and Jinta their own keys as the party now made its way up the incredibly long flight of stairs.

"This is a tough walk!" Kyoya remarked. "It's a good thing we got our bags shrunk, or we'd be complaining like everyone else!"

They got onto the first floor, and found the sign that directed them to rooms 102-120. As soon as all things were unpacked in their respective rooms, everyone met at Remus' room without a second thought.

"Remus, do you know if there are any laws on performing any magic – Shinigami or wizardry?" Kisuke asked.

"Hmm… We can try sending a letter to Costa Rica's Ministry of Magic; maybe they can tell us what their laws are regarding secrecy from Muggles. Fawkes!" Remus yelled.

In a fiery flash of light, Fawkes the phoenix arrived in Costa Rica, looking younger already. "Hey, Fawkes, you're looking good!" Remus spoke.

Fawkes trilled happily – but quietly so no non-magic folk could hear.

"Can you try to find the Costa Rica Ministry of Magic? We need to know if we can tell the Muggles here about magic, or otherwise use magic in a Muggle's presence here."

Fawkes nodded while Remus quickly went to get paper and pen, writing the following message:

"To Whom It May Concern,

What are your laws like in regards to doing magic in Costa Rica's Muggle world? Please give your response to Fawkes when you're done responding, and he'll 'fire flash-back,' if you will, to us with your answer.

Sincerely,

Remus Lupin, Kyoya Urahara, and Kisuke Urahara"

"Here you go, Fawkes."

Fawkes trilled again and flashed away, returning a mere half hour later with the answer from the department.

"To Remus,

We as a whole recognize your question. In Costa Rica, there are no rules to doing magic in Muggle areas.

Thank you.

Sincerely,

Costa Rica Ministry of Magic – Department of the Statute of Secrecy"

Remus handed this letter to the Uraharas to read as well.

'Well, that answers our question,' spoke Kisuke in English. 'Thank you, Fawkes. You may return to wherever you call home.'

Fawkes trilled happily again and left in a fiery flash. Just then, the Soul Phone-Pager beeped. Kisuke, Kyoya, and Remus looked at each other with a sigh.

"Well, time to get back to work," Kisuke spoke, reverting to Japanese. "It's a pity, since we're still on vacation."

"Yup, looks like it," Remus concurred.

They all took out their soul candy dispensers and popped in one green candy each. Their Soul Reaper forms came out, all wearing their standard _Shihakushos_ ; Kisuke still had his green kimono with the green diamond on it.

"Let's go," he declared, popping his Hollow Finder Phone open. "Okay, it looks like there's about 10 Hollows to our left. That's quite a lot… We need to get Tessai and the others."

Kisuke sent off a hell butterfly that disappeared into Tessai's room. Tessai got the message and quickly said to the kids, "Get into your Soul Reaper forms! Boss needs help!"

They nodded and did as demanded. Soon, they all flash-stepped to where their boss' _reiatsu_ was, finding him five minutes north from where they're at from the hotel. They arrived at the scene while their boss and Kyoya fought two Hollows each. Remus, unfortunately, could only handle a single Hollow, as he had not yet achieved his _shikai_ or _bankai._

"That will leave the next two for me!" Tessai declared. "Ururu, Jinta, you can take the rest of the Hollows and finish them off."

"Yes, sir!" the pair replied.

The battle commenced, and everyone moved at such speeds as to be a blur to normal eyes.

"Hado number 31 – _Shakkaho!"_

"Hado number 4 – _Byakurai!"_

"Hado number 33 – _Sokatsui!"_

"Bakudo number 81 - _Danku!"_

"Ha! Is that all you can do, you weaklings?" Tessai asked the Hollows trying to fight him back.

"Oh, no, we have much more power than this! And we'll prove it to you right now!" one of the Hollows cackled.

"Oh, shit…" Kyoya spoke as he listened in on their conversation, after killing the two Hollows he fended off before.

"Hehehehehe…" said one of the Hollows who fought the little ones.

Jinta and Ururu used their _shikai,_ resorting to their _bankai_ when that failed. A gust of wind released the _bankai_ , allowing it to fight the Hollows.

The battle continued for a few more grueling minutes, and finally, the Hollows masks were cut. As legend had it, if a Hollow couldn't be redeemed, then the gates of hell would appear before them. And that certainly happened right now, because one of the Hollows did something so evil to warrant this. A big, shadowy arm appeared as if out of nowhere, grabbing the screaming Hollow and dragging it to hell.

With the battle now over, everyone walked back to their hotel to have a much-needed lunch, returning to their normal bodies to accomplish the task. They enlarged their bags and unpacked them into a neat, organized pile.

"Kyoya, I'm claiming the right bed by the door! You can have the one near the window!"

"Okay, Dad! Should we continue on speaking English here, unless it's for Shinigami work?"

"Please do!"

The party went to lunch at the hotel's famous all-you-can-eat buffet. As fun as the lunch was, they knew they still had a lot of unpacking to do, and promptly returned to their rooms to put their clothing away in the drawers. Five hours and many good dreams later, everyone woke up from their naps, feeling refreshed for the night.

Little did they know that back in Japan, a few friends were having fun of their own. Kurosaki Ichigo turned 11 as of tonight. Yuzu and Karin were born a few years apart; Karin was to be four years old, and Yuzu one year old.

Meanwhile, the Uraharas, Remus, Tessai, Jinta, and Ururu loved the buffet so much that they went there again for supper. But this time, they made sure to get plenty of meat, veggies, and potatoes. Luckily for them, the meat selection was vast – it included hamburger patties, steaks, and hot dogs – with a bread selection just as appealing. Thanks to an even greater selection, the party took even longer than last time making their choices.

But after two hours' time, everyone surely had their fill of the food, heading back to the rooms in satisfaction. With their rooms well-made by housekeeping services, they took a shower one at a time. Remus, having his own room, did not have to wait.

Despite encountering problems the day previous, all agreed that overall, the day was an enjoyable one. They set their alarms for 9am the next morning, waking up for their daily routines and a great breakfast, eager to get another exhilarating day going.

All had agreed that shopping at the tourist shopping district was the way to spend a great deal of the day, and a friendly taxi driver named Leo promptly drove them thence.

The warm sun and a lively atmosphere greeted everyone upon their arrival.

"There are sure a lot of tourists here…" Kyoya took note of the tours, as well as the jovial interactions of the locals.

"But of course!" Kisuke replied. "This area is popular for that kind of thing, after all… Wait, Kyoya, where are you going?"

Kyoya had eagerly taken off into the shopping district without much warning. "There are a few friends back in England that would sure love a little something, and I can't wait to pick something out I know they'd love!"


	19. Chapter 19

Several days have passed with a lot of fun – but now, it was time to go back home. The party took a taxi back to the airport after packing their stuff the day before. Once in the airport, they went to find their plane home to Japan. An hour later, they went through the security checkpoint on their way to the plane. Remus had advised that they not take the international portkey for fear that the headmaster would find Kyoya – and all concurred – especially Kisuke.

"Hopefully, that won't happen." Kisuke sighed. "My son should get the childhood he deserves – not to be made into a weapon by the headmaster of Hogwarts. By all accounts, that bastard Tom Riddle should have died in the 1990s!"

Kisuke looked to his son – who slept soundly – and his anger dissipated. "It's been years since I adopted him."

About 14 hours later, the plane landed back in Japan. They waited for the all-clear signal before getting off the airplane. Kyoya certainly didn't appreciate the long, cramped flight as he whined, "Jeez, we should have taken the international portkey!"

Remus easily agreed. "That was the most painful long ride back home; I am more used to magical means of transportation."

An hour later, they headed back home. Now that it was already nighttime, Kisuke had the notion to cook supper for everyone. As he did, he had just recalled something that he thought Kyoya before he left again for Hogwarts. "I should keep training him and teach him Ninjitsu, the special form of self-defense for ninjas. He may be young, but he needs all the training he can get to defeat 'Moldy-shorts.'"

The night fully settled, and supper was soon ready. "Is anyone hungry?" Kisuke asked the occupants in his _shoten._ "I'm going to make udon noodles with lots of meat and rice. There will also be green tea, veggies, and fish."

"Sure!" the others replied, and an hour later, they had a supper full of good conversation. Throughout it, however, Kisuke's thoughts weighed heavily on his mind. Thus afterwards, he asked his son to wait for him in his room.

"Come in, Dad," Kyoya spoke when he heard the knocking on his door.

"Hello, son," Kisuke started.

"What can I do for you?"

"Since you've finished Shinigami lessons and wizarding lessons, I'd like to add one more lesson for the year."

"What lesson might that be?"

"It's called Ninjitsu."

When Kisuke uttered that word, there was somewhat of an awkward silence before Kyoya broke out laughing. "You're serious?" he finally asked once he calmed down.

"Yes, I am."

"Oh." Kyoya sat back on the chair he was leaning forward on. "Well, if you think that's best for me, then by all means!"

"I'm glad you agree – especially since we'll get started first thing tomorrow."

"You're teaching me?"

"Yes, and a few extra friends from my Shinigami days will be helping. Sui-feng, for instance – she's really good at both Shunpo and Ninjitsu. Her Special Force, as she likes to call it, has weapons like what the ninjas use. She will be here three times a week, and I'll teach you other times of the week."

"When do I start?"

"Nine o'clock tomorrow morning – and it's a Saturday."

Even though Kyoya heard that, he was too excited for this new part of his training – so excited, in fact, that he woke up two hours prior to practice time. He was even quicker than usual in his morning routines, and was easily ready for training by 7:30. The young Shinigami and his father enjoyed a quick breakfast before heading to the training ground, from which Sui-feng emerged.

"Good morning, Urahara-san," she greeted Kisuke before walking over to Kyoya. "Hi, my name is Sui-feng, or Soi-feng. I'm the captain for the First Division, and in charge of the Special Force Division."

"Nice to meet you, Sui-feng-taichou! My name is Kyoya Urahara, son of Kisuke," Kyoya spoke, bowing at the end of his greeting.

Sui-feng looked at both Uraharas and said, "All right, let's get started! First, we'll both be working on strength – both physical and mental. What do you know about meditation, Urahara-kun?"

"I can meditate very well. I use it to sense _reiatsu_ from Shinigamis, as well as the presence of Hollows."

"Good, then we'll test you," said Sui-feng. "Let's go into town to see if there are any Hollows."

"Okay," replied Kyoya, taking out his Soul Candy dispenser and popping a candy into his mouth. Soon, his father followed suit.

"Now close your eyes and stretch out your senses to see if there are any Hollows around," Sui-feng instructed.

No sooner had Kyoya done this when he found the presence of a Hollow in town, instantly Shunpo-ing his way thence.

As the other two followed him, Sui-feng asked, "You found them, then?"

"Yes, there are three Hollows here," Kyoya replied as he drew his sword. "And I think now is a good time to try that new spell I've been working on in the training room."

Whilst the Hollows were distracted in chasing down souls, Kyoya pointed two fingers up and spoke, "Bakudo number 1 – Arm Lock," generating a sideways slash in the air and freezing the first Hollow.

The other two Hollows finally stopped chasing the poor souls and noticed the three Shinigamis. "Well, well, well… We have Shinigamis in our midsts, boys!"

One of the other Shinigamis spoke with glee, "They have massive powers and smell absolutely delicious! Let's eat them!"

"Fly into the sky, Yorukaze!" Kyoya instantly shouted to activate his _shikai._

"Nakame – Benihime!" Urahara activated his _shikai_ also.

"Wait!" Sui-feng cautioned. "Let's see what he does against Hollows."

"Very well," Kisuke agreed as he deactivated his Zanpaktou. "All right, son. It's all up to you now!"

" _Hai, Otou-san!_ " Kyoya charged his _reiatsu_ and said, "Carriage of thunder, bridge of a spinning wheel! With light, divide this into six! Bakudo 61, Rikujokoro!"

Six beams of yellow light hit one Hollow in the middle of the stomach, and to the other Hollow, Kyoya spoke, "Ye Lord! Mask of flesh and blood, ye who bears the name of man, inferno and pandemonium!"

The second Hollow lashed out as soon as he noticed that his buddy was restrained. Kyoya barely managed to dodge the attack that interrupted his incantation. Quickly regaining his focus, he continued, "Hado #31, Avada Kadavra!"

A flash of green light hit the first Hollow and killed it, infuriating the other two Hollows. But before they had significant time to react, Kyoya cut through the second Hollow's mask at an angle to kill it.

Kyoya noticed the third Hollow quickly fleeing in fear. "Oh, no you don't! _Avada Kadavra!_ " He shouted before the Hollow could get away.

With the three Hollows now gone, the town was peaceful once more. Sui-feng looked at Kyoya in disbelief. "What was that spell you used, Kyoya-san?"

"It's my latest invention! It's called Western magic… or something like that. I tried it several times in our training ground. It backfired many times on me, but I recently got it to work with Kidou magic."

"So if you're a Shinigami who does this Western magic as well, what is that called?" Sui-feng asked.

"I'm both a wizard _and_ a Shinigami!"

"You're a… wizard?"

"Yes. If Shinigamis exist, then so do other creatures."

"And Urahara-san, you knew about this?"

"Yes. So does his magic tutor – he was a wizard at first, but asked me to turn him into a Shinigami to help my son in the wizarding war."

"I wonder if Sui-feng knows about the wizarding world," Kyoya thought to himself.

"That's pretty impressive, brat!" Sui-feng laughed. "Should you want to work for the Gotei 13, I would love to have you on my team as a seated officer – or better yet, you can replace my useless Fuku-taichou."

* * *

After training for the day, and after receiving the _taicho's_ due compliments, Kyoya felt really happy about himself.

"Good job, my son! It's not every day that Sui-feng compliments someone!" Kisuke said proudly. "You can probably visit Seireitai to have a bet against Fuku-taicho and take his spot! I'm sure Sui-feng would be happy about it!"

"Hmm… That _does_ sound interesting," Kyoya replied thoughtfully. "I'll visit on the weekend."

"Anyways, shall we have supper?" Kisuke asked. "You must be very hungry after that workout."

" _Onegaishimasu!_ " Kyoya asked with a smile.

"Okay, please wait a bit. I'll get the food ready; in the meantime, I want you to rest."

An hour or so later, the food finished cooking, and Kisuke swiftly set up the dinner table. Going upstairs to wake up his son, he knocked on the door. "Knock, knock, knock… Kyoya, I'm coming in. Dinner is ready!"

"Hmm?" Still feeling a tad groggy, Kyoya slowly awoke. "…Yeah, I'll be with you in a moment."

Before Kyoya could make his way downstairs, Kisuke stopped him. "Don't forget to wash your face and hands before eating!"

" _Hai, Otou-san!_ "

"Then I'll see you in the kitchen!"

Kyoya was so eager to join them that he washed his face and hands a little _too_ quickly – especially when he smelled a familiar scent from the kitchen, to where he rushed immediately. "Is that green tea?"

Kyoya sat at the table and began to drink the tea – never mind how hot it was to his tongue. He soon forgot about the tongue burn, however, as he spent the dinner in great conversation with his family – including, to his pleasure, tales of his accomplishments in training with Sui-feng. The dinner ended an hour later on a rather good note as Kyoya helped to clear the table, putting the used dishes in the dishwasher.

 _Tomorrow's another day of training…_ Kyoya thought with a smile as he turned the dishwasher on and began to head for bed. _I can't wait._

* * *

"A-Already?!" Kisuke exclaimed in shock.

"Yes, Dad, I'm going to take over Fuku-taicho's position. I'll be back in a while!" Kyoya spoke as soon as he had finished eating.

"All right, son, good luck!" Kisuke replied.

With a nod, Kyoya departed for the training room and opened up a _senkaimon_ by saying, "Unlock!" At this word, a round traditional Japanese door appeared and opened from the middle to the sides.

As soon as Kyoya walked in, the door behind him closed. He looked around the area for potential dangers and once in the clear, he Shunpo'd towards Seireitai, following a butterfly along the way. Several minutes later, he found the entrance with the butterflies and jumped in. He stopped at the gate to catch his breath a little and waited until he calmed down before proceeding.

" _Konnichiwa!_ Excuse me, is Sui-feng-taicho here?" Kyoya asked the giants guarding the gate. As he spoke to the giants, he created a hell butterfly to relay the same message to the others in the training room, adding, "I'm going to defeat your Fuku-taicho at a bet to take over his spot!"

About five minutes later, Fon-taicho came behind said gate and told the giant to open the gate for her protégé immediately.

Kyoya laughed – almost maniacally. "Omoeda isn't going to be here for much longer!"

Meanwhile, back at the second squad, Fuku-taicho felt a shiver down his spine as the giant opened up the gates and let Kyoya in.

"Thank you," Kyoya spoke to the giant. _He reminds me of Hagrid…_ They slowly walked back towards the second division's barracks.

"Omoeda!" yelled Fon-taicho.

" _Hai, Taicho,_ " he replied as he arrived right beside her. "Who's the brat?" he asked as he noticed Kyoya when he got up from his bowing position.

"My name is Kyoya Urahara, and I challenge you to a duel. If I win, I get your position. However, should I lose, you get to pick whatever you want, including foods, drinks, and even candy."

Omoeda thought hard for a moment – which, to many, seemed odd, as he was often seen as rather dimwitted. "Deal! Where shall we duel?"

"Where do _you_ suggest, Fon-taicho?" Kyoya asked.

"How about you guys duel on the hill? It's certainly a big enough space."

"Right, then," Kyoya spoke excitedly. "Lead the way."

Minutes later, all three people were on the hill. After a brief silence, Fon-taicho proposed, "Duelers, get ready for the battle! When I drop my hand, you may start. Wait for my count."

Kyoya didn't release his glare on Omoeda as Fon-taicho made the countdown. "Three… two… one…"

Fon-taicho dropped her hand – and Kyoya wasted no time in his attack. "Hado 4 – Byakurai!" he shouted, spurring a close-range white lightning strike.

Omoeda was chanting a spell – one that, luckily, Kyoya had recognized and began to set up a shield for. "Bakudo 81 – Danku – splitting void!"

"Hado 73 – Twin Lotus of crashing blue fire – twin lotus, blue fire, crash down!" As he finished the last word, Omoeda's eyes opened wide as he thought, _Who is this kid that can do captain-level Kidou spells?_

Kyoya quickly returned Omoeda's spell – despite not having the longer incantations for them. "Bakudo 1! Restrain arm back!" he shouted, pointing two fingers and slashing them to the left.

"G-Gah…" Omoeda could feel his strength quickly draining as the duel waged on.

"Do you yield?" asked Fon-taicho.

"Yes, I yield!" Omoeda finally admitted.

"Urahara-san wins the duel! Omoeda, give your Fuku-taicho badge to Urahara-san. Also, clean your office and give any paperwork here for Urahara-san. And if you see me afterwards, I'll see about putting you in another division."

Fon-taicho turned to Kyoya. "Urahara Fuku-taicho, please follow me to see your new office, then you can go home with the paperwork. I will also introduce you to your co-workers, and you will get paid. I will let Sou-taicho know of our new Fuku-taicho and see where we can put Omoeda."

" _Hai!_ " Kyoya replied as they now sat at Kyoya's new office. They began to discuss Kyoya's new duties – particularly how he would manage them in conjuction with his schooling at Hogwarts, as well as his ninjitsu training.

"I'll be sure to find a place at Hogwarts where we can practice without anyone noticing," Kyoya finally declared.

"Hmm… Very well, you are dismissed," Fon-taicho replied.

Kyoya thanked Fon-taicho as he accepted the paperwork. "I'll be sure to send it to you when it's done. Also, I'll ask Tessai if he can enchant Hedwig to travel to and from Seireitai."

"All right! See you soon, Urahara-san!" Fon-taicho waved as Kyoya left.

* * *

Several days later, Kyoya had already improved significantly in ninjitsu training. As soon as January 6th rolled around, the young Shinigami had his things packed by 10 AM to take the portkey (courtesy of Remus) out of Japan.

"Oh, good, we still have twenty minutes to spare," Kyoya noted when he, Kisuke, Tessai, and Remus arrived between platforms 9 and 10. "Well, Dad, see you later until the long holiday." He turned to Remus and spoke, "Good bye, Remus. I'll see you later.

"Go and have fun, prank people, but most importantly – don't get caught." Remus chuckled.

"While you were sleeping, I got Hedwig to do a little flight test to and from Seireitai between Fon-taicho and I," Tessai spokeShe came back alive, so she's good to go on travelling towards Soul Society. If there are any problems, just let me know."

"Thank you, Tessai-san!" Kyoya replied gratefully.

"It's only two minutes to 11am; you better hurry," Kisuke remarked and quickly surveyed the area. "All right, son, you're good to go."

With a nod, Kyoya ran through the barrier – and barely made it on the train on time. Unfortunately for him, he had just remembered how heavy his trunk was.

"But luckily, I have my magic." Kyoya chucked as he used his wand to lift his trunk to an overhead compartment, near the end of the train. He finally sat down as the bell on the train rang for 11 o'clock AM, signaling its depart from the station – and it was a very fast departure, arriving at Hogwarts a mere few hours later.

Kyoya peered his head into the great hall and looked at his fellow first-years with a smile. "Looks like we made it just in time for dinner!"

Kyoya excitedly made his way for the dinner table when the Headmaster began to make an announcement.

"All students, please remember, no magic in the corridors or hallways. If you're caught, points will be taken from your house, and detention may be given. Your heads of houses will give you your schedules tomorrow morning after breakfast. Thank you."

 _Well, I wasn't going to practice my ninjitsu where everyone could see it, anyway…_ Kyoya shrugged as he – along with the other Hogwarts students – scrambled to go back to their common rooms.

"All right, everyone," the Hufflepuff prefect quietly spoke to the other Hufflepuffs. "The password for this month is 'Shinigami.' Now, don't forget that the password changes every month; don't forget to check for new passwords on our common room bulletin board."

Whilst the Hufflepuffs nodded in agreement, the Gryffindor prefect told the Gryffindors the same thing. "Our password for this month is 'Konnichiwa.' It means 'good afternoon' or 'hello' in Japanese. I know this because I've learned some Japanese from one Kyoya Urahara."

Little did the Gryffindors know that their prefect wasn't the only one who learned Japanese from Kyoya; interestingly, the Slytherin prefect had learned, too!

"All right, my proud purebloods," the Slytherin prefect began, "The password for this month is 'nani.' It means 'what?' in Japanese."

The Ravenclaw prefect followed the same trend, telling the other Ravenclaws, "The password is 'ohayou,' the Japanese word for 'good morning.'"

"We've never had much exposure to Japanese culture until you came along, Kyoya. Now our house password is in Japanese. That's pretty neat, if you ask me." a first-year Ravenclaw spoke to Kyoya as they and the other male Ravenclaws made their way up the boys' dorms.

"Hehehe, you think?" Kyoya blushed, feeling proud of himself.

"Yes, really!" the Ravenclaw's friend concurred. "At this rate, you're gonna become rather popular, you know?"

"No, I don't…" Kyoya smiled – even though inside, he felt nervous – although he was not sure why. "But that makes me happy."


	20. Chapter 20

All Hogwarts students had planned to wake up at 6 am to prepare to eat breakfast at 7am – all, that is, except for Kyoya. Ever the diligent one, the Shinigami woke up at 5am, found an empty abandoned classroom, and took out his soul candy dispenser to await Fon-taichou and the ninjitsu training. He wouldn't have to wait long, however, as hell butterflies flew at him soon after he got into the room. A senkaimon suddenly appeared as the doors opened, and Fon-taichou came from them.

" _Ohayou gozaimasu, watashi no Fuku-taichou!_ " said Fon-taicho as she came out from the opened doors.

" _Ohayou gozaimasu!_ " replied Kyoya.

"All right, we're going to be doing a small warm-up exercise. You will run three laps around this room. After each lap, do 10 jumping jacks, 10 situps, 10 pushups, and a 30-second plank. When you re done with all of that, you will do your usual stretching."

" _Hai!_ " As rigorous as this warm-up sounded, Kyoya wasn't daunted by it at all.

"Now… begin!"

The warm-up itself didn't prove to be too much for Kyoya; on the contrary, he finished it a mere 20 minutes later.

"That was pretty fast! Now, we are ready to start ninjitsu!" Fon-taichou declared. "First, we do some arm and hand exercises. They're called _hubut,_ a different type of hand-to-hand combat. What you need to do first is block a strike to the head. You block with the outside, fleshy part of your wrist if someone tries to hit you in the face. Then you turn your hand a little bit to the left, curving it slightly to make a crane with your right hand. Then move your right arm under your left arm, sweep away the left arm, and tap the outside of your elbow. Always keep your free hand by your ear, in case your opponent tries to punch your face with their other hand. Do you understand?"

" _Hai, taichou!"_

"Now, when I punch you, you must try to do as I explained."

Though he made a lot more mistakes than he would have liked to, Kyoya nearly mastered the exercise in a mere three minutes.

"Good job, Kyoya-san!" spoke Fon-taichou. "Now that you seem to have gotten the hang of arm work, it's time to do leg work. We're going to be doing leg checks, as well as aiming for pressure points on the legs. Unfortunately, because there are only two of us, this may be a bit hard. The first thing you must do is raise your leg a little and slightly turn your leg so that you expose your back leg. When I kick you lightly, you do the leg check to absorb some of the pain."

Knowing that he had only about an hour until breakfast time, Kyoya was mindful to make the exercise a quick one, finishing the leg checks with relative ease.

"Very nice work today, Kyoya-san! You are dismissed!"

"Thank you for teaching me today!" With a quick bow, Kyoya left the classroom and Shunpo'd back to the Ravenclaw common room, where he found his body sleeping like a log.

Once his soul re-entered his body, Kyoya lightly stretched before saying, "Thank goodness all of my training doesn't come on my human body!"

After he finished his morning routines, Kyoya flash stepped to the great hall – surprisingly going unnoticed until he got there. No sooner had he gotten to the table, when Professor Flitwick greeted him. "Ah, hello there, young Kyoya!"

" _Ohayou!_ " Kyoya bowed as he greeted his professor, then sat at the table.

"Here's your schedule!"

"Thank you!" As Professor Flitwick left, Kyoya perused his schedule as he slowly ate some scrambled eggs.

"Mondays: Transfiguration from 9am to 10:30am. Charms from 11am to 12:30am. Herbology from 1pm to 2:30pm. Lunch from 3pm-4pm. History of Magic from 5pm to 6:30pm. Divination from 7:30pm to 9pm. Dinner from 9:30pm to 11pm.

Tuesdays: Potions from 10am to 11:30am. Double Transfiguration from 12:20 to 2:20pm. Charms from 2:50pm to 3:50pm. Lunch from 4:20pm to 6:20pm. Herbology from 6:50pm to 8:50pm. History of Magic from 9:20pm to 10:20pm. Dinner from 11pm to 12am.

Wednesdays: History of Magic from 9am to 11:30am. Divination from 12:30pm to 2pm. Lunch from 2:20pm to 4:20pm. Free studies from 4:30pm to 6:30pm. Dinner from 7pm to 9pm. Herbology from 9:30pm to 10:30pm.

Thursdays: Breakfast from 8am to 11am. Charms from noon to 1:30pm. Transfiguration from 2pm to 3pm. Lunch from 4pm to 6pm. Double Potions from 6pm to 8:30pm. Dinner from 9:10pm to 11:20pm.

Fridays: Breakfast from 8am to 11am. Herbology from noon to 1pm. Charms from 2pm to 3pm. Lunch from 4pm to 6pm. Transfiguration from 7pm to 8:30pm. Free study from 9pm to 10pm.

All first years are reminded that no magic be allowed in the hallways or corridors. Detentions may be given out if the misdemeanours are severe. Points will also be taken off by any teacher or prefect – whoever happens to be on site. Saturdays and Sundays will be free days."

 _Hmm… That means on my free studies, I can do some paperwork for my Captain, and practice ninjitsu on the weekends. And I can visit my dad by the Senkaimon,_ Kyoya thought excitedly. _I can work on some more experiments with magic and Kidou spells._

"Now, since today's Monday, let's see what I've got for the day…" Kyoya looked at his schedule. "I've got transfiguration. I wonder which house…"

Luckily for Kyoya, the ample amount of time he had to get to the next class allowed him to enjoy breakfast before heading thence. Yet somehow, he still managed to arrive early – and at almost the same time as the other Ravenclaws, no less.

By about 9:15am, Professor McGonagall had finished roll call and start the class. "Last year, we began to change a match stick into a needle, and your pet into a tea cup. Now, does everyone remember the spells to turn your match stick into a needle?"

Kyoya raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Urahara," Professor McGonagall acknowledged. "Please tell us."

Kyoya obeyed the instruction with ease, spurring a wave of "oohs" and "ahs" throughout the classroom.

"Correct! Ten points to Ravenclaw. Who remembers the wand movements?"

Another classmate of Kyoya's put up his hand and demonstrated.

"Very good, Mr Shields! Ten more points to Ravenclaw. Here is the last question before we move on to the new lesson – what is the incantation for turning something into tea cup?"

A Hufflepuff student put up his hand. "It's _Vera Verto._ "

"That's correct, Mr…."

"Abbe, ma'am."

"Very good, Mr. Abbe, 10 points to Hufflepuff. Now for the new lesson… Today, we will be learning the _Avifors_ – pronounced Ah-vi-fors. The wand movement for it is a sideways figure eight. Now, please practice the sideways figure eight several times until you feel it's been perfected. Then, for your homework, I want you practice the incantation with the wand movement."

To the Professor's surprise, her students did rather well with the exercise, and upon the ringing of the bell, she dismissed her students on a good note.

Once out of the classroom, Kyoya glanced at his schedule once more. "Next up is Charms… Oh!" Before he knew it, Kyoya was already at the Charms classroom. "It's almost right next door! Great."

Because he arrived two minutes early, Kyoya could afford to sit near the front – right in front of Professor Flitwick. The rest of the class trickled in soon after, most of them being Ravenclaws and Gryffindors.

"All right, let's get cracking…" Professor Flitwick began in his squeaky voice. "Good morning, class! We're going to do roll call first."

To the professor's fortune, all students were present – and other than a few minor slip-ups and accidents, the class ran according to plan.

"Seems like you all paid very good attention in class today!" Professor Flitwick praised. "I suppose that means you'll be able to do a good job on your homework assignment for this week! Next week, I want you to write a six-inch essay on what we have done today. And no cheating with large handwriting!" The professor cast a small glare at a habitual offending student, who shrunk in his seat as his classmates snickered.

Professor Flitwick dismissed the class early, giving Kyoya plenty of time to walk to the greenhouse for Herbology class – which, interestingly, became a popular topic for the lunch period that followed. So when Kyoya now made way for his History of Magic class, he thought that the fun of the day would get ruined. "I should send Professor Binn to Soul Society – and hire an actual history teacher! I'm sure no one would mind, and better yet, nobody could connect the professor's disappearance to me! Tee-hee…"

Kyoya and his fellow Ravenclaws sat down on the left side of the classroom while the Slytherins sat on the right side. They didn't relate to each other very well – except for now, as Professor Binn droned on and on about the globin wars, and all could agree that this was one very boring professor.

But Kyoya soon forgot all about that when he had a decent rest-of-the-week – which meant for a good weekend, during which he would visit his father. "And I did really well on that six inches of Charms essay, I think…" Kyoya smirked in pride as he arrived at the _shoten's_ doorstep.

Tessai came out to greet the young Shinigami with bear hugs, leading him inside the _shoten_ – where Kisuke could easily be seen.

" _Ohayou, Otou-san!_ " Kyoya exclaimed, scaring his father slightly.

"Son! Shouldn't you be in school?"

"No, not really! It _is_ the weekend, after all. Besides, I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too, son!" Kisuke gestured for Kyoya to come over and hug him – a gesture that Kyoya accepted. "So, how's your training coming along?"

"Really well, between the paperwork, homework, and ninjitsu! Fon-taichou says I'm really picking things up quickly!"

"Good to hear! But now that you're home, what do you plan on doing?"

"More training, of course – ninjitsu, Kidou spells… everything."

"Do you want Yoruichi to visit?"

"Sure, I wouldn't mind! I'd love to play flash-step tag with her, haha. Also, there are a bunch of questions I want to ask her."

Kisuke created a hell butterfly to Yoruichi with the following message: "Yoruichi dear, would you mind coming over to the Urahara Shop? Thanks."

Meanwhile, in Soul Society, Yoruichi noticed a hell butterfly coming her way – and lifted her hand to accept its message.

"Looks like I should get going!" Stretching a bit, Yoruichi got ready to go to the Urahara _shoten_ – and after a few minor mishaps, arrived there promptly.

"Well, well!" Kisuke noticed Yoruichi almost as soon as she got there. "You certainly didn't take your time! Kyoya, Yoruichi-san is here! Come and greet her!"

Kyoya walked to where his dad was – a seven-minute walk to the training grounds.

"Hello, Kisuke, Kyoya! How are you guys doing?"

"Good, thanks," they answered at the same time – just as the Weasley twins might have.

"Hey, let's play flash-step tag for a couple hours! Would you like to?" Yoruichi asked Kyoya.

"Sure! I got game for this!" Kyoya exclaimed eagerly. "Tag, or it!"

"Oh, ho, ho… It's on!"

All the while, Kisuke watched their game in confusion; the both of them moved way too fast for his eye to track. Nonetheless, he was certainly amused, and at the end of the two hours, he asked, "So, who's the last one to get tagged?"

Kyoya and Yoruichi looked at each other when Kyoya replied, "We decided it's a draw!"

"Okay, then! A fun game of flash-step tag calls for a good lunch!" Kisuke declared. "Do you guys want to dine out?"

Overhearing the conversation, Jinta cut in, "Did someone say 'dine out?' I'm down for that!"

"I am, too!" Ururu concurred.

"Yeah, but where would we be going?" Kyoya asked as the rest of the party sat there in deep thought.

For a few minutes, they spent a good deal "debating" on whether to go to McDonald's or a Japanese restaurant with rice and noodles. Finally, Kisuke declared, "Since it's a close tie, why don't we eat rice and noodles for today, then go to McDonald's tomorrow?"

"Great idea!" Tessai replied.

"Well, let's go now!" Kisuke beckoned for everyone else to follow him. "Let's go find Mildred!"

"Um… Who?" Kyoya asked.

"The minivan!" Kisuke gestured towards the minivan. "Or Milley, for short. I'm sure we're all rather hungry. And not all of us likes to eat Snickers when we're hungry."

Everyone laughed as Kisuke drove all the way to the noodle restaurant – a mere five-minute drive. Upon arrival, Remus was the first to exit the minivan, opening the doors for everyone. They all went inside as the host warmly greeted them. "Hi, welcome to our restaurant! How many people in your party?"

"Seven people," Kisuke replied.

"Please wait a moment while we get your table ready!"

The host called for the waitress, who asked, "In the meantime, what do you want to drink?"

"Just water for now," Kisuke replied.

Five minutes later, the waitress came back and led them to their table of seven chairs. "Why don't you take a look at the menus?" she asked, handing everyone their own menus.

"Thank you," Kisuke replied.

After a fairly short while of deciding, another waitress came by and spoke, "Hi, my name is Tamaki, and I'll be your waitress for today! Have you decided what you want to eat?"

"Yes," said Kisuke.

The lunch was so good – and so filling – that when Tamaki came back to ask if they wanted dessert, everyone merely replied, "We're too full!"

"We're ready for the check now," Kisuke declared.

"Yes, sir! I'll take your plates to the dishwasher, and afterwards be back with your check, okay?"

"I wonder who cost the most out of all of us?" Kyoya wondered aloud as Tamaki left to do her duties.

"Well, we're about to find out," Kisuke spoke as Tamaki returned with the bill. "Hmm… Looks like it was Jinta yet again – not surprising."

"Hehehe…" Jinta laughed nervously.

"The total is ¥3475, plus taxes. At least the taxes here aren't as bad as other parts of the world…"

Kisuke took out his wallet and the Gringotts Visa debit card inside, giving it to Tamaki. "On debit, please."

"All right!" Tamaki waited for Kisuke to swipe his card before saying, "Thank you for coming! Please come again!"

Kisuke lead the others out as everyone tied their sweat shirts around their waists; it was a sunny, beautiful day, after all. They certainly would have had time to enjoy it, too, if they weren't so full, tired, and wanting to go home already.

As soon as everyone arrived back at the _shoten,_ Kisuke sat on the couch and spoke, "Ah, that was a wonderful meal! It's great to eat out once in a while."

"Hey, hey! Do you guys want to play some board games for a while?" Kyoya asked Jinta and Ururu.

"Yes, of course!" they replied.

"Okay, we've got Scrabble, Monopoly, Sorry, Life, a deck of cards, and more."

"That's a lot to choose from…" Jinta noted. "Maybe we should wait for others to see if they want to play, also?"

"Oh, I agree," spoke Ururu.

Several minutes later, it was decided that everyone in the shop would play Scrabble – and that Kyoya would be the scorekeeper.

"So, who here knows how to play?" Kyoya asked – and to his surprise, nobody had raised a hand. "Okay, seems like we've got some work to do…First, we need to set up the board, then take out these wooden trays. On those wooden trays, you'll put seven of these tiles." Kyoya paused as he shook the bag of tiles in the air, "The blank tiles can represent any letter you want. You can spell just about any word you want, but there are some rules… No names, and no words in any language other than Japanese and English. Make sense, everyone?"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"All right, Dad, you'll go first!" Kyoya gestured towards Kisuke.

Kisuke started with the word "good," while Tessai followed with the word "gentle." An hour of deep contemplation later, the round table was full of tiles – and the bag was empty, signaling the end of the game.

"Let's count the points…" Kyoya spoke up. "Tessai got 200, Dad got 300, Remus got 250, Yoruichi got 400, Jinta got 350, and Ururu got 405. …Ururu, looks like you've won!"

"Yay!" Ururu quietly cheered. "Hey, since I won this round, maybe I can keep score for the next one while you play, Kyoya?"

"What a great idea!" Kyoya concurred as he dumped the tiles back into the bag and shaking it as everyone retrieved their tiles.

Ururu watched eagerly as this game was even more intense and competitive than the last – which was really saying something. The lowest score was Jinta's 300 points – and that didn't surprise Ururu, as the guy could sometimes be perceived as a little slow. "Ooh!" she exclaimed when she finally finished tallying everyone's points. "Kyoya, you got the highest score of 550 points! You only beat Yoruichi-sama by 50 points!"

"Hahaha…" Despite the fun he had that night, Kyoya had to admit that he felt a little tired now. "It's kind of late… I think we can call it a night, yeah?"

"Yup!" Everyone agreed as Kyoya began to put away the board games. "Good night, Kyoya!"

The following Sunday night was a bit more serious as Kisuke confronted Kyoya about his training. "All right, son, you've done lost of training with ninjitsu. I'll tell Fon-taichou to do smaller days with you for training."

"Okay, Father, thank you!" said Kyoya, who materialized his Zanpaktou and open the senkaimon to go back to Hogwarts.

A week had gone by, and Professor Flitwick finally gave Kyoya and the rest of the classmates their essays back. Kyoya was certainly pleased with his own essay. "I got full marks! Yes! I gotta tell Dad!"

With that, Kyoya created a hell butterfly when no one was looking, giving it the message of the good news. It didn't take long for Kisuke to send a hell butterfly of congratulations back to him.

"Hmm…" Kyoya thought aloud in the Ravenclaw common room. "Sure wish I could do something about a certain History of Magic teacher at this school... Binns really ought to be replaced. And I think I know just who can do it! With any luck, maybe I can get Dad to teach potions, too! Since it's the weekend, I think it might be a good time to go now, yeah?"

Kyoya wasted little time in taking a soul candy and flash-stepping all the way back to the _shoten._ As if by chance, he readily met Kisuke and Yoruichi in the kitchen and eagerly asked, "Yoruichi-san, Dad! I have something to ask you guys…"

"Wow, it must have been important if you flash-stepped all the way here from Hogwarts," Kisuke remarked. "What do you need?"

"Can you, Yoruichi, take over Binn's classes for the rest of the years? And Dad, can you take over the potions classes?"

"I don't know…" Yoruichi sounded skeptical. "Why would you ask this of us?"

"Because the History of Magic and potion teachers are absolutely awful! We don't learn anything new, and they don't teach in a very interesting way. Please!"

"That bad, huh? In that case, I'll take you up on your offer."

"So will I," Kisuke cut in.

"Great! Tessai-san can perhaps look over the _shoten_ when you two are on teaching duty."

Meanwhile, back at Hogwarts, Professor Snape had a shiver down his spine. "Must be an evil omen… Perhaps the Dark Lord is talking about me."

Not long after Kyoya's idea, Binn disappeared without any notice from the other teachers or the headmaster. After all, said headmaster was so obsessed with finding Harry Potter that he didn't realize that the wizard was under his nose the whole time.

But Kyoya didn't concern himself with all of that – not when there was a new History of Magic teacher sitting at the teacher's desk the next day.

"You must be wondering who I am," Yoruichi spoke as she arose from the desk. "My name is Yoruichi Shihoin, but you can call me Professor Shihoin. I will be taking over Binn's classes from now on. I heard that your old professor wasn't a very good teacher… I hope I can change that."

In the classroom nearby, the potions students noticed a new teacher sitting at the desk, who gave the excuse that Professor Snape was on a very long vacation somewhere nice and warm. Though it took a few months, the Hogwarts students finally got used to their new teachers – so much so that, now in April, they felt fairly ready for exams – taking periodic breaks in their common rooms when they needed to, of course.

"It's a good thing I enlisted the help of Dad and Yoruichi-san…" Kyoya thought aloud as he took such a break in the Ravenclaw common room. "Otherwise, I don't know how everyone would make it through."

Several breaks and grueling studying sessions later, the exams were finally finished, and all could sigh in relief. Now at supper time, on the last day of school, Headmaster Dumbledore got up to say a few words.

"We're going to be handing out the House Cup now. In fourth place, we have Gryffindor at 312 points. At third place, we have Hufflepuff at 352 pints. In second, we have Ravenclaw at 426 points. And in first place is Slytherin with 472 points."

After giving the Slytherins some time to cheer, Dumbledore continued, "Yes, well done, Slytherin, well done. But in turn of recent events, I have some last minute points to award. For their recent show of courage in the face of horrid danger, I award 60 to Neville Longbottom and 50 points to Ronald Weasley. And for her exceptionally hard work in academics, I award 60 to Hermione Granger. So that means a change of decoration is in order… Gryffindor wins the House Cup this year!"

With all the excitement of the end of the year now in their minds, everyone took their pointy hats and tossed them into the air to celebrate their hard work.


	21. Chapter 21

They ended the first year with a big bang, and everyone went to go pack in their rooms. Several hours later, all of the Ravenclaws finished packing, with the other houses following suit an hour later. The Weasleys, known across Hogwarts as master procrastinators, were of course the last to finish.

When the Weasleys had finally finished, everyone gathered at the train station – thankfully making it in time for the 11am departure to King's Cross Station, a 15-hour ride. The Uraharas, of course, made it home faster than anyone else – they had an international portkey, after all.

"Welcome back, son!" Kisuke said.

"Boy, did I miss this place while I was gone!" Kyoya exclaimed.

"Summer break is kind of long… What do you plan to do during it?"

"I think I'll visit Soul Society for a while and do some paperwork and more training with Fon-taichou."

"Should we go somewhere for vacation after training for a month and a couple of weeks? I am rich, after all, so we can certainly afford a nice one."

Three weeks later, during training, Fon-taichou told Kyoya he passed his ninjitsu training. "Now, you can concentrate on school, homework, and 2nd Division's paperwork!" Fon-taichou exclaimed proudly.

Kyoya came through the senkaimon after visiting Soul Society for a short while, making his way to the _shoten_ in short time.

" _Tadaima!_ " Kyoya said to his father as soon as he found him.

" _Okaerinasai!_ That wasn't a very long visit to Soul Society!"

"Yeah, well, the paperwork didn't take very long, thankfully. But hold on – I'm going for a shower, and I'll be right back."

"All right. When you get back, we should discuss what you want to do for your birthday."

"Aww, can't it wait? In the short time I was in Soul Society, Fon-taichou worked me like there was no tomorrow. I'm really tired."

" _Hai, hai._ Go take that shower, now!"

Kyoya walked to his bedroom to get ready for the shower, emerging from the bathroom 20 minutes later to go back to his room for a quick rest. He didn't wake up for a few more hours, but as expected, made it for dinner in time. As the rules for using magic outside of school were rather lax in Japan, Remus and Kyoya used their magic to do the dishes and kitchen clean after the lighthearted dinner – and Kyoya didn't forget how he learned household Charms from Molly Weasley.

 _Several days before the end of school, Kyoya walked to Ron Weasley to ask him if he could have household Charms lessons with his mother on a weekend._

" _Sure!" Ron agreed. "That's fine! Be sure to write to Mum first, though."_

 _Kyoya wasted no time in writing said letter and giving it to Hedwig for delivery. The owl promptly returned with a message saying how pleased Mrs. Weasley was that the young Shinigami wanted to be taught household Charms. "In return, can you teach me some Japanese, please?" Mrs. Weasley's reply also said._

 _Kyoya wrote back: "Yes, meet me at the Leaky Cauldron if you'd like – or I can come over to your place on the weekend."_

"Hey, Dad?" Kyoya yelled. "I want to go shopping in Diagon Alley to buy some stuff for work and school."

"Okay, do you want me to go with you?"

"No thanks, I'll be fine! Did you want anything?"

"Hmm… Maybe I _should_ tag along, then. There are some things I need at Honeydukes for more sweets. I can even ask Remus-san if he wants to come with us. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, that's fine. Remus-san can even make the portkey for us. If we go meet him now, he should have it ready in a minute or so."

Sure enough, Remus was very quick in getting the portkey ready, just outside the _shoten._

"Okay, Kyoya, make sure you have everything and touch your finger to the portkey."

"Yes, sir!"

" _Ridikulus!_ " Remus exclaimed, and several minutes later, he asked the Uraharas to let go. They landed standing upright, near the Leaky Cauldron for the entrance to Diagon alley. They walked to the brick wall and Remus tapped the proper sequence, saying, "Open sesame!" in a booming voice. The wall slowly parted for the Alley, and all walked inside and looked back at the brick wall slowly closed again.

"I should have never let you watch those Aladdin movies…" Kyoya shook his head with a smile, and Remus laughed in return. Luckily, everyone had their debit cards on hand, so they had no need to visit Gringotts.

"All right, you all know where you want to go," Kyoya spoke to Kisuke and Remus. "I'll meet the two of you in Three Broomsticks for dinner when it's time; we haven't visited there in a while."

"Sure!" the other two replied. "See you soon!"

After Kisuke and Remus had temporarily left him, Kyoya walked into a special journal book store.

"Hi, welcome to our store! What can we help you with?" asked one of the store's assistants.

"I need about twenty of your letter journals that are charmed to appear when the person is reading it, if you know what I mean," Kyoya requested.

"Of course!" The assistant went to a particular section of the store, where she located the necessary journals. "Twenty of them, right?"

"Yes. And if you can add privacy charms so the notebooks can only be opened by the owner, that would be great. Some weatherproof charms would be nice as well."

"Okay… It's two sickles per charm, so to have your charms on all of them – plus the price for the journals themselves, that would be…202 galleons."

Kyoya nodded and handed the assistant his debit card. In five minutes' time, the assistant gave Kyoya the completed journals and spoke, "Now, all you have to do is inform the owners to put two drops of blood on the journals, and they become locked to that person. And should you need any more books, you can take this order book and give it to us through owl post."

"Thank you! Good bye!" With that, Kyoya was out the store, the journals in hand. Not long after, he learned that Kisuke and Remus had already finished their own errands; they happened to meet right at the entrance of the bookstore. Kyoya, ever the eager one, ran to the Three Broomsticks and ordered a butterbeer almost as soon as he sat down.

"Very well! Please take a few minutes to look at the menu while I go to grab your drinks," said the waiter.

As the three of them sipped on their butterbeers, the waiter asked, "Do you know what you'll have for dinner yet?"

"Yeah!" Kyoya was the first to make his order. When all three of them had food in front of them, a lighthearted dinnertime conversation followed – mostly involving what they all bought, as expected. Remus had bought an entire new wardrobe – and little did the others know that as Remus spoke, he had all of the clothes shrunken in his pockets. Kisuke bought a lot of sweets – from Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans to chocolate frogs, pumpkin juice, butterbeer, and even a bit of alcohol.

"Seems like we did good today!" Remus declared as he called for the bill – five galleons, which Kyoya readily paid for – and in little time, the three were out the restaurant.

"Ah! I just remembered." As they were on their way home, Kyoya suddenly stopped walking when he saw the stationery store. "I think I still need quills and ink. I'll have them charmed to never run out of ink or break. Possibly more parchment paper as well. Hold on, I'll be right back."

Kyoya needed only ten minutes in that store before he emerged from it with everything he needed.

"Wow, son…" Kisuke perused Kyoya's purchases. "That's quite a lot of parchment!"

"Yup, all of this cost me 20 galleons. But enough of that, now." Kyoya gestured towards Remus, who had the portkey ready. It didn't take the three of them long to warp back to the _shoten_ – Kyoya was rather exhausted, albeit entertained, from the days events, after all.

"We sure had fun, didn't we?" Kisuke asked.

"Yup! Home sweet home!" Kyoya exclaimed as he plopped onto a sofa. "I can't wait for second year! I just hope Dumbledore doesn't hire another idiot… Well, we'll see shortly after my 12th birthday, I suppose."

* * *

Now that it was only 6 days until Kyoya's birthday, Kisuke felt the need to ask the same question again. "Hey, son. Have you thought of what you wanted to do for your 12th birthday?"

"Yeah, Dad, I'm thinking of doing karaoke and laser tag for a few hours with my friends."

"And how many people do you suppose will be going?"

"Hmm… There's Draco, Neville, Fred, George, Hermione, Cedric, Luna, Tonks, my private Soul Reaper Teachers, my captain, and everyone here of course… That's who I plan to invite. Oh, and of course anyone from the Shinigamis. I recently got word from all of them. All the Hogwarts people can make it, as well as the Soul Reapers."

"Hopefully Soul Society will be okay for one day with no Soul Reapers…" Kisuke pondered. "But at least that means more business for the _shoten;_ the Soul Reapers are probably going to buy gigais. Oh, one last thing, Kyoya… Do you know how much all of this will cost?"

"It's ¥50 per person per hour at the karaoke place, and It's ¥50 per person per hour at the karaoke place, and ¥80 per person per hour at the laser tag place. Since they heard a lot of people are coming, they offered me a good discount." Kyoya retrieved a calculator sitting from a desk nearby. "Altogether, drinks and food included should amount to… ¥19240. The menu should have all kinds of entrees and desserts."

"Then I've got some great ideas for you! I'll go looking in downtown for something great for the party."

Over the next few days, Kisuke worked hard to find the best possible refreshments for the party – keeping in mind his son's personal likes, of course. By the morning of July 29, Kyoya had an entire floor of the Maid Entertainment Shop booked for a full eight hours – and even then, Kisuke and the others were working hard to make sure everything was set up – from the food to the décor. The young Shinigami now approached this shop, and upon entering thence, one of the workers greeted him, " _Irasshaimasu!_ "

" _Ohayou gozaimasu!_ " Kyoya replied. "Do you have some spare time right now?"

"Yes, I do!" replied a worker named Minako.

"Hello, Minako-san, how are you doing today?"

"I'm fine, thank you!"

"Now, I need to book the whole floor for karaoke and laser tag. I also need to see the menu for food and drinks."

"Okay, for how many people and how many hours?"

"Thirty-seven people and four hours for laser tag, four hours for karaoke."

After some calculation, Minako spoke up, "That will be ¥19240. Swipe your card when you're ready, please."

After Kyoya had done just that, he left the room and thought aloud, "It's only 11:30am. Maybe I should have an early lunch – the party food won't be for a few more hours, after all."

Kyoya then sent Kisuke the following text: "Dad, I'm going to buy lunch from that restaurant nearby. Do you want anything?"

Kisuke replied a few minutes later, making a fairly modest order. "Good, they gave us decent number of chopsticks and napkins." Once he inspected to make sure he had everything he had everything he needed, Kyoya flash-stepped all the way home to get there in a mere 35 seconds.

"That was a fast order…" Kisuke remarked when he saw his son with everyone's lunches.

Everyone scrambled into the kitchen as Kyoya set out the food, drinks, and utensils. As the food was passed around, great conversation about Kyoya's adventures at Hogwarts ensued at the table. Kyoya told them all about Professor Snape getting sacked because of his house discriminations against Muggle-borns – especially those in Gryffindor. He told them of the poltergeist named Peeves and another professor – who was a ghost – who disappeared. "Dad and Yoruichi took over Snape's and Binn's place as Potions Master and History of Magic professor," Kyoya told everyone excitedly.

As lighthearted as this conversation was, in the meantime, Lucius Malfoy had a serious topic to speak of with his son – but that could wait after some refreshments. "Dobby!" Lucius yelled for his house elf. "Fetch me a cup of tea with snacks."

"Yes, master," Dobby replied as he returned only three minutes later with tea and a tray of scones for his master.

"Also, please send Draco in."

Not long after, Draco came inside the study to see his father. "You wanted to see me, Father?"

"Now, son, what I'm about to tell you must not leave your mouth. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Father."

"This is about fifty years ago… Fifty years ago, there was a man named Tom Riddle. He whined about how the Muggles and Muggle-borns shouldn't have magic if they had non-magic parents. It is said that the Salem Witch Hunt started for this very reason. So in the fifth grade, Tom Riddle of Hogwarts fashioned a new name that would instill all fear when someone said it. His new name was Lord Voldemort – 'flight from death.' It's very fitting, as he should have died around 1981, when he went after the Potters. Fifty years ago, a chamber was opened. A girl who was a Muggle-born died that night when Tom opened it, unleashing the horror within. But he blamed it on Hagrid, because he found out that Hagrid was keeping a dangerous pet – a gigantic spider. Tom then got a reward for stopping that monster that was hurting and killing the Muggle-born."

As Lucius finished his story, the Dark Lord of which he spoke plotted. "I'll have to possess a Muggle…" he spoke to himself with disgust. "Filthy Muggles."

Without another word, he snuck into the Muggle's house and made his business quick before returning to his new throne. "Now I'll have to call Wormtail…" he thought aloud as he waited.

At the Weasley's home, Ron's rat, Scabbers, twitched his nose in the aid. _My master is calling me,_ he thought. _As afraid as I am… I'll have to show up, or he'll kill me on the spot._

Scabbers pattered around until he found a hole in the house he made for means of escaping. He finally got out of the house and quickly scurried away until he was able to turn into human form – and thus able to warp to a Muggle city. Peter Pettigrew appeared in the house his master was in and found him possessing a Muggle. Mentally preparing himself, he said, hoping that all fear was gone from his voice, "Master, what can I do for you?"

"Peter, do you want the honour of reviving me?"

"It would be an honour, my lord, but may I ask a question?"

"Of course, I'm being generous today."

"How would it be done?"

"I would have to kidnap Harry Potter and use his blood to revive me. There is a dark ritual. It needs blood of my enemy, unwillingly taken; hand of a servant, willingly taken; and bones of my father. I will give you the ritual when the time comes."

Back in Japan, Kyoya had shivers down his back, as if someone was talking about him. He would have stayed in that trance, too, if Kisuke hadn't woken him up. "Come on, Kyoya, wake up."

Kyoya bolted up from his bed, checking his watch; it was 7am. "Ugh, the party doesn't start for another three hours… I would rather sleep some more. But I guess it can't be helped."

After a morning run, however, Kyoya felt much more awake as he now made his way back to the Maid Entertainment Shop. As he walked in, he greeted, " _Ohayou gozaimasu, minna-san!_ If you didn't have breakfast already, please do so now. Hmm…"

"Is something the matter?" asked a waiter named Tamaki. She was six feet tall, very slender with blonde hair that's up to her hips and in a ponytail. She also wore a maid outfit as well as all the other workers.

"Where's Minako-san?"

"Oh, she's not on shift today. But she sends you your birthday greeting."

" _Aa, sou desu ka._ "

"She's said that she couldn't work today, actually… Anyway, if you'll follow me, I'll lead you to where the karaoke will be held."

Kyoya followed her to the karaoke place, where Tamaki instructed. "Please, have a seat. I'll bring up our friends when they get here."

Another maid went to Kyoya, ready to do her job. She was Tomoya Asano, a 15-year-old with beauty marks and black hair. "Hi, I'll be your server today. My name is Tomoya. I'll bring a tea pot at 37 cups of tea for the party. What kind of tea would you like, Master?"

"Green tea for now."

Several minutes later, Tomoya came back with a tray of teacups, a pot of green tea, and some scones for Kyoya. "I'll bring more teapots when the guests arrive, so that the tea doesn't get cold."

"Thank you."

It took only twenty minutes after this conversation for all the Soul Reapers to arrive. As soon as she saw them, Tomoya came in with about 13 more pots of green tea and poured the tea into the cups in front of Kyoya's first group of friends. As soon as she began to pour the tea, Kyoya's Hogwarts friends arrived with Kisuke, who didn't want to leave his Floo network unattended. They shook off all the soot from the fireplace, then greeted, "Hello, Kyoya!"

As he usually did, Remus apparated into the place – but arrived an hour late.

"Okay, people, we have three hours of karaoke left, then four hours of laser tag," Kyoya announced. "We also have about two hours to eat. After laser tag, the cake should get here." Kyoya took the liberty of ordering his birthday cake the day previous while he ordered lunch that day. "I hope you're all more hungry by then. As of now, we should be done by10pm on the dot. Kids can stay over for a sleepover, if you like."

Three hours of fun later – with plenty of food and drinks in between – everyone went to the lunch area for lunch – which, in his generosity, Kyoya gladly paid for. After the fun-filled lunch, Kyoya and the others eagerly made way for the laser tag area.

"Good, all equipments are good to go," he declared after a short inspection of the laser guns.

The professional working there went over the rules of the game to everyone in a loud, clear voice so that everyone could hear him. "For those who are playing for the first time, listen up! You can enter the field two-by-two until all 37 of you are inside the maze."

"How about we play young against old?" Kyoya spoke with somewhat of a smirk.

"Great idea!" The others, especially the Soul Reapers, concurred. They were really getting into the game, tagging the youngsters in just about every direction. To be fair, the younger-looking Soul Reapers went after the younger wizards while the older-looking ones went after the older wizards.

Two hours of laser tag passed long before anyone knew it as stress levels were eased. After those two hours quickly passed, they stretched before going to a special birthday room for 37 people – complete with a gigantic birthday cake and 40 birthday presents on the tables in a separate corner. Kisuke and Kyoya brought out a big cake cutter and some plates, while the maids took care of the rest. Kisuke lit up the 12 candles, after which everyone began to sing the Birthday Song – first in English, then in Japanese. After Kyoya made his birthday wish and blew out the candles, he gave everyone a single slice of cake with delicious icing on it.

All the while, the maids engaged in great conversation with everyone – even if they were working at the same time. Kyoya couldn't help but brag about his unusually high score in laser tag, while Ururu loved to talk about all the songs she liked in the karaoke.

Now that it was almost 11 pm, it was time for presents. Kyoya walked to the humongous pile and started to open them one by one. As neatly wrapped as they were, Kyoya unwrapped each one hurriedly; he didn't want to tire his Hogwarts friends, after all. After Kyoya had thanked everyone for the rather interesting presents he received, all left for home.

"Well, that was certainly fast…" Kisuke remarked as he, Kyoya, and the family made way for home.

"No, it just felt fast…" Kyoya smiled when they approached the entrance of the _shoten._ "Because that's what happens when you have fun!"


	22. Chapter 22

So tired from rather hardcore partying, everyone woke up late at the Urahara residence – at 11am. Kisuke and Kyoya woke up slightly earlier that that to make a breakfast full of bacon, eggs, toast, hash browns, French toast, and orange juice. No sooner had they finished setting up the tea pots when the smell of food enticed everyone to come down for the meal.

Unlike usual, however, the meal passed with little conversation; everyone was still exhausted from the night previous, after all. As everyone promptly finished, and as Kyoya proceeded to wash the dishes, he thought, _Now, since today's not my birthday, I can give them their journals so they can write to me whenever they want to._

After he had finished dishwashing, Kyoya ran back upstairs and got enough journals for his guests – who, thanks to filing breakfasts, were now wide awake.

"Thank you for breakfast!" all guests spoke at once when they saw Kyoya return.

"You're welcome! Now, I have something for you guys… This will help us write to each other without a need for owls," Kyoya spoke as he handed everyone their own journal. "All you have to do is put a few drops of blood on your journal so that it will be forever yours and no one will be able to open it without your permission. Are you all ready to go home now?"

"No, not until we do the whole… 'binding the journals to us' thing first," answered Hermione. "That way, we can write to you ASAP."

"Hehe…" Fred whispered to his twin brother, George, with a giggle. "We should use acronyms like that for pranks."

"Right, then… Here is a dagger. You must poke your finger to get three drops of blood, and put it on your journal," Kyoya instructed, handing the dagger to Fred first as everyone in the group passed it around. After each journal received their new owners' blood, a small flash of light came from each person holding one.

"Excellent!" Kyoya exclaimed. "Now, you're good to go home by Floo Network."

Everyone that came over Floo'd back, one by one (except for the Weasley twins, who of course went together). No sooner had they left that a big howl could be heard by Soul Reapers.

"Aw, crap... I had hoped that I could just have a lazy day… Well, I better get on it."

Kyoya sighed and took a soul candy. Luckily for him, at the very least, he met his foe almost as soon as he flash-stepped there.

"Bakudo number 9 – Geki!" he shouted to paralyze the Hollow that was chasing a man who didn't immediately go to Soul Society. It didn't take Kyoya long to defeat this Hollow. "Well, that sure was ea-"

"Um, behind you…" The main pointed behind Kyoya – where, sure enough, there was another Hollow – a slightly stronger one this time.

"Darnit…" Kyoya muttered as his first attack hardly landed a scratch. "I'm going to need a bit more work…"

It took quite some time, but Kyoya finally managed to catch the Hollow off guard. With the small window of opportunity, he cast a Kido spell. "Way of destruction – number four – Byakurai!"

Hit square in the face, the Hollow reeled back in pain. "G-Gah…"

"Yes!" Kyoya jumped up and slashed the Hollow's mask to defeat it. Now that the area was free of Hollows, Kyoya could finally take a breather. "Phew! At least there were only two of them… It could have been much worse."

"Um, excuse me…" the man Kyoya saved spoke up. "Thank you for saving me, young man."

"You're welcome! You seemed troubled, am I right?"

"Yes… Quite right. I've been dodging Hollows for quite some time…" The man sighed. "It gets extremely tiresome to do it day after day."

"You know, Soul Society is a wonderful place, and you can find some peace there. You don't have to endure all the attacks from Hollows there."

"Really?" The man's tone of voice changed drastically. "Can you take me there?"

"Of course I can! It's a very simple process…"

"Then… Can you please do it?"

Kyoya nodded as he lifted his Soul Cutter, touching the hilt to the man's forehead. In an instant, the man was gone into Soul Society.

"That was quite the job…" Kyoya contemplated as he flash-stepped back to the _shoten._

Kisuke greeted his son as soon as he saw him. "So, how was it?"

"Good! There were only two small fries this time."

"Great to hear. Speaking of, you still have some paperwork for Fon-taichou to fill out, don't you? Do you want to fill out a bit more today?"

"Yeah, I'll head over there tomorrow after breakfast. Also, I want to give everyone there their notebooks."

* * *

Ichigo was walking home from karate class when it started to rain; it was a light drizzle at first, which he didn't mind. Unfortunately, that light rain turned heavy pretty fast, and he began to walk even faster. As he walked, he suddenly had horrible memories from when his mother died; back then, it had happened to rain.

When he stopped at the Kurosaki Clinic, he paused to let those memories pass before heading on in. He had to keep his guard up, after all, since his father would often attack him just to test his skills.

And being prepared certainly helped, for no sooner had he entered the clinic, when his father sent a flying kick towards his face – a kick that Ichigo not only dodged, but also countered by throwing his shoes. _Dad is at it again…_ Ichigo thought as he sighed. "What's for dinner?"

"Yuzu, what's for dinner?" Mr. Kurosaki called.

"Less medium mild curry," Yuzu replied. Ever since Ichigo's mother died, Yuzu took up the mantle of ding the kitchen work, so Ichigo decided to get her two stools to help her with her duties. She had no spiritual awareness whatsoever, but her associate Karen, with her scientific mind and ability to see ghosts, certainly did. "Curry takes a while to prepare, so why don't you go do homework or paperwork while I cook?"

" _Hai!_ " Ichigo called as he made his way for his room to do just that.

* * *

Kyoya left to visit Soul Society for the day, in part to receive 500000 in Soul Society currency for his latest paycheck – and in part to fill out more paperwork. "I'm going to ask Fon-taichou if Soul Society has banks like the world of the living does," Kyoya thought aloud as he flash-stepped all the way to the second division and knocked on the door to go see Fon-taichou.

"Come in," she replied.

Kyoya came into her office and kneeled down on the mat that was there. " _Ohayou, taichou,_ " he greeted.

" _Ohayou,_ Urahara-san. How are you? How is Hogwarts treating you so far?"

"Hogwarts is awesome! We learned magic that isn't taught here at the Soul Reaper Academy. I'll have to ask Professor Flitwick to see if there is a way to know if you have any magic for Soul Reapers. Oh, by the way, I have something to give to you, Captain." Kyoya paused to retrieve a journal from the handbag he brought with him. "This is a magic journal that will allow me to write to any one of you here in Soul Society. Do you happen to have a small dagger – or some other sharp object?"

"I'm sorry to say no… Can I borrow yours, if you have one?"

"Of course!" Kyoya handed the captain his dagger.

"Thank you," Fon-taichou replied as she pricked her finger to drop some blood on the journal. "But why do I do this?"

"Because doing so will make sure that only you can open the journal. If you'll excuse me, ma'am, I'll come back to do the paperwork once I've given everyone else their journals. I just have to tell them that I'm a powerful wizard with Soul Reaper powers. I just hope that Yamamoto Sou-taichou doesn't send me to prison for being too dangerous and powerful at my young age…"

"I hope that doesn't happen, either." Fon-taichou chuckled. "You're dismissed."

Kyoya bowed before flash-stepping all the way to Sou-taichou of the first division. Now at the first division's barracks, he noticed that the door was closed; he walked up to the guy guarding it. "Excuse me… I would like to see Commander Yamamoto."

Before the guard could make a motion, Sou-taichou noticed Kyoya's presence and opened up the door for him.

"Good morning, Captain, how are you today?" Kyoya asked.

"Very well, thank you, Fuku-taichou. Now, what can I do for you?"

Kyoya took a deep breath and said, "I need to tell you something very important…"

"In that case, why don't you sit down?" Sou-taichou gestured to the seat in front of him.

Kyoya sat down and continued, "This is going to take a while… When I was just a child, I was still a living human who lived in England until I was about three years old. I lived with my aunt and uncle at Privet Drive – and they hated everything about me. In that house, my name was always 'freak,' 'boy,' or 'you, there!' When I started school, I found out my name wasn't those god-awful names, but instead Harry James Potter – born to Lily Marie, neé Evans, and James Potter.

"My aunt was also an Evans until she married into the Dursley family. Vernon Dursley was my uncle's name. When my aunt married him, she began to like relatively normal things and began to resent the wizarding world. Her name is Petunia. Lily, on the other hand, had special powers – not the powers you might be thinking of, but magic."

In the middle of Kyoya's tale, a seated officer interrupted them to bring them tea.

"Thank you." Kyoya waited for the tea to cool down before drinking it, then continued his tale – complete with the story of what the Dark Lord did to him - finishing it a few hours later.

"That is… quite the tale, young Shinigami. I have a lot of questions to ask you… Maybe we can talk over some breakfast. We can go near Knocktown Alley, if you like."

"Thank you, sir!" As they went there, Kyoya secretly went to get a non-registered, ministry-regulated wand. This wand's core had a clear crystal, and it was imbued with basilisk venom and unicorn hair. It was 13 inches long, made of holly wood, and great for just about every subject.

Now that the pair sat at a popular sushi restaurant, Sou-taichou spoke up. "May I ask questions now?"

"Yes, sir. Go for it."

"What can you do with magic? Can you show me some of what you know?"

Kyoya looked around to see if he could find a suitable object for levitation. _Ah, I found something._ Kyoya pointed his wand at this object and spoke in a calm voice, "Wingardium Leviosa!"

With a swish and flick of the wand, the object lifted from the table, then spun around a few times before Kyoya cancelled the charm. He then tapped the object a few times before saying, "Vera Verto! …I know a lot more than that, but if I showed you everything, we would be here all day. There are wizarding communities all over the world, but they aren't very well known – in part because of the Salem Witch Trials. Still, we can live up to about 200 years old – except in extreme cases like that of Nicholas Flammel, who is 665 years old. That's because he made the Philosopher's Stone, which not only turns objects into pure gold, but also makes an elixir that extends the drinker's life. However, the Stone was destroyed last term, so nobody can use it now."

"That's very fascinating!" Sou-taichou exclaimed in awe.

"You think so? Um… If I may ask another thing of you, sir… Do you think I can call you great-grandpa when it's just the two of us?" Kyoya asked shyly.

"Sure, I don't mind!"

"Thanks! Ah, one more thing before I leave to get my paperwork. Here's a journal for you; I found it at a shop in England's Diagon Alley. Do you happen to have a fireplace?"

"I think we can have one – or maybe even fourteen – built. Why?"

"We have transportations in the wizarding world called the Floo Network. If you take some Floo Powder, shout a place name, and toss it into the fireplace."

"We can get some Floo Powder installed, then. I should probably think of a password, too, lest some of my unruly underlings try to sneak out of the first division and cause trouble."

"That's probably a good idea. Also, what you need to do is drop three drops of your blood onto that journal, and no one but you can open it. You can do that at your earliest convenience. Now, then, may I be excused?"

Sou-taichou nodded as Kyoya bowed and left. He quickly returned to the second division, gathered his wits, and got his pile of paperwork to sign later. Using this opportunity, he also visited each division to give everyone their journals, feeling much lighter as he left each one. With business finally done, he returned to the second division once more, where he found Fon-taichou.

"Hey, brat, did you grab all of your paperwork?"

"Yes, ma'am, I did. I also had a rather long conversation with Commander Yamamoto, who knows all about me now. I also got him to ask all of the Captains to install the Floo Network all across Soul Society. It would be far faster than using the Senkaimon."

"Good job! I hope that means that Sou-taichou won't chuck you into Mugen for being so powerful at your age."

"At this rate, I don't think he will. Speaking of, can you put a Floo Network in our division, please?"

"Of course! I'll confer with Remus to help with that."

"Thank you much, ma'am! Well, then, I've got all my paperwork, so I think I'll be going back home. If you'll excuse me."

* * *

Several days later, Kyoya could be seen signing a lot of paperwork from the second division, sitting on his work chair. When he was finally finished, he sent Hedwig to send the signed work – but first, he put a charm on it so nobody but Fon-taichou could access it. No sooner had he done that, when his Soul Pager went off, and he scrambled to flip it open.

"Four Hollows…" Kyoya's eyes opened wide as he brought his Soul Reaper form out. "That's a lot of work… But I'm up for it!"

Despite the assistance of his Soul Pager, Kyoya still had a hard time pinpointing the exact location of the Hollows – that was, until he could hear six ghosts yelling for help. "Heeeeeeelp!" they cried. "We want to be saved! We don't want to be eaten!"

"No!" Kyoya almost arrived far too late, as one of the Hollows had already grabbed a ghost. "Way of binding – number four – Crawling Rope!"

A yellow rope came out of Kyoya's hands and fingers, and he pointed his left hand to the second Hollow to utter the same spell. Pointing his right hand to the third Hollow, he cried, "Way of Binding – number sixty one – Rikujokoro!"

Kyoya proceeded to defeat all of the Hollows, when a ghost alerted, "Hey! There's still one more left!"

"Ah, yes, I forgot about _you_." Because the Hollow was close enough, Kyoya only needed to slash the mask with his Zanpaktou, and now, all four Hollows had been defeated.

"Thank you, young Shinigami…" the leader apparent of the ghosts spoke up. "We've been in the world of the living for far too long… We're scared to move on."

"Don't worry, Soul Society will treat you well! And I sense high spiritual powers coming from each of you… You'll make fine Soul Reapers."

"Oh! Then… it won't be so bad! Take us there, if you please."

"With pleasure!" Kyoya turned his Zanpaktou to the bottom of the hilt, and performed a Konso on each ghost. His job now done, Kyoya flash-stepped on the rooftops to get back home and returned to his body. "I sure worked up a sweat out there, especially in this hot weather… This calls for a cold shower!"

It took a lot of rinsing with shampoo and Old Spice shower gel, but now Kyoya truly felt refreshed – enough to do something productive in his room. "Hmm… I think I'll start working on wandless magic, but Soul Reaper Kido spells are kind of like that. My aura is violet; it's a powerful colour that shows that someone is spiritually advanced. Thankfully, I also have a silver aura to show how rich I am, hehehe. I'm surprised Dumbledore and Merlin also have these same auras. But all that rambling aside, the second term should start in about a few weeks, so I should get a letter from Hogwarts soon."

After quite some time, Kyoya walked around to find Kisuke sitting in the living room on a chair working with Yoruichi for Potions and History of Magic class outlines. _Good to see that they're taking their new duties seriously…_ Kyoya thought as he returned to his room to practice wandless magic. It took him several unfortunate mishaps to get it right, but he somehow managed to almost master in a few hours.

Feeling very proud of himself and his accomplishments, Kyoya made tea and stir-fry with eggs and vegetables for everyone's lunch – although he had to admit, he was still a bit full from the hot chocolate he had to help him with his wandless magic training. Not to mention, he had to take a bathroom break in the middle of the lunch. When Kyoya came back from the bathroom, Remus asked, "So, what have you been doing this morning?"

"I've been practicing wandless magic. Since Kido spells are very similar, I though I'd give it a try. Add that to the fact that I'm the supposed 'Boy Who Lived,' and I've got the upper hand against the other students. Oh… Yoruichi-san, did I ever tell you about it?"

"No, but I told her while you were away at Hogwarts," Kisuke answered.

"That's good… Oh, and I need to go the Gringotts in Mahou Sakura Alley so I can take a look at my accounts. You know, just in case anything might be wrong. I also would like to buy a broomstick; I've heard that the new Nimbus Two Thousand and One came out today. I say this because I'd like to play Quidditch. And… unfortunately, I might have forgotten a bit of paperwork at Soul Society, so I may need to go back there just to be on the safe side. Hopefully, when I'm ready to do that, Sou-taichou has installed Floo Networks… Maybe I should write to him to be sure. Hold on a second, guys."

Kyoya made a quick trip to his room before returning with his notebook, writing the following message at the table: "Have you installed the Floo Networks in each division yet?"

The message then instantly disappeared in the book, and Sou-taichou's own notebook made a sound to alert him of it. Sou-taichou replied by writing: "Yes, I've got it set up. You may come over any time you wish."

Kyoya replied: "That's great! We also have a Floo Network in our house, but it's mostly used for when my Hogwarts friends come over from England. If ever you want to warp here, just say, 'The Urahara's shop – main floor!' right before you toss the Floo Powder into the fireplace."

"In turn, our phrase is 'Sou-taichou's meeting room!'" Sou-taichou proceeded to write all the Floo Powder phrases for each division, adding to that message: "Also, all Captains and Lieutenants will need to attend a meeting every month to report any types of progress. During this month's meeting on August 25, you will be invited. You should have time to do your Hogwarts shopping as well."

* * *

Days flew by, and it was time for the meeting. Kyoya walked to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of Floo Powder and yelled out, "Great Grandpa's meeting room!" before warping there several minutes later – and to everyone else being there, no less. As soon as he arrived, he used some cleaning charms to remove the soot all over his body.

"So glad you could join us, Fuku-taichou!" Gin Ichimaru-taichou greeted as Kyoya took his seat by Fon-taichou.

"Now that we're all here, we can start," Sou-taichou began. "We'll start with the captains, starting with the 13th division."

As there was little for most of the Captains and Vice Captains to report, they didn't dwell very long on that meeting – at least, not until they got to Kyoya.

"Urahara Fuku-taichou, would you like to perform some magic for us?" Sou-taichou asked.

Kyoya nodded and took out his wand, saying, " _Accio Blue Ball!_ " to make a blue ball appear. Everyone – except for the very stoic Kuchiki-taichou, that is – stared in awe.

"Oh, but that's not even the best of it… _Expecto Patronum!_ " Kyoya shouted as a light in the form of a lion appeared. Said lion looked around the room for any threats – particularly Dementors. When it had found none, it bowed to Kyoya before disappearing.

Sou-taichou gave the young Fuku-taichou a round of applause before saying, "All right, everyone is dismissed!"

When everyone but he and Sou-taichou were gone, Kyoya spoke, "That is one of my most powerful spells, which conjures my personal protector. I hope it didn't scare you very much… But its job is to protect me from any dangers that might be present."

"No, I wasn't scared at all! Now… You probably need to go shopping for your school supplies, yes?"

"Yes… Quite right, sir."

"Then you are dismissed as well. Good luck with everything, Fuku-taichou."

And at those words, Kyoya bowed to Sou-taichou before flash-stepping his way back to the _shoten,_ in preparation for what would be a rather long shopping trip.


	23. Chapter 23

They stopped for a lunch break at the Three Broomsticks before continuing the shopping trip. They were just about to wrap up when Kyoya suddenly had a notion. "Maybe I should get a few more gravity shoes… If they have charms to fit on anyone's feet, that would be even better."

"Then I know just the place!" Remus cut in. "Follow me!"

Remus promptly lead everyone to a rather simple shoe store, very close to the Three Broomsticks. It did not take the store employees long to notice their presence. "Why, hello there!"

"Hello, um…" Kyoya looked at the nametag of the employee who acknowledged him. "Atsushi. Do you have gravity shoes – tri-coloured ones, with charms to fit on anyone's feet? I need three pairs."

"Coming right up, sir!" Atsushi went to the back of the store, promptly returning with the shoes. "Will these do?"

"Yeah, these are perfect! How much are they?"

"Two hundred galleons for all of them."

"Very well, here you are." Kyoya handed Atsushi his debit card.

"Three pairs? Why the need for that many?" Remus asked on the way out of the store.

"I can give them to my closest friends at Hogwarts, so it would be easier for us to see each other. I ought to train them on how to use it, though… Not to mention, I'm still not exactly sure as to who I should give them."

"That's a great idea!"

"You think so? All I have to do is pack them – along with my other things!"

Eager to return to Hogwarts, Kyoya gradually packed his things over the course of the next few days. He quickly found how heavy his bags got from it all and decided to put a lightening charm on each one. Knowing how soon they had to be there, Kisuke and Yoruichi had a portkey set up so they could leave at precisely 10:30 AM. Unfortunately, they nonetheless had arrived on the train a lot later than they had hoped to, and almost all compartments were full – all, that was, except for a very small one in the back of the train. Still, Kyoya managed to take a decent nap for four hours, when an old lady came around to ask children if they wanted food and sweets from the cart.

"I sure do!" Kyoya exclaimed. "I'll have ten pumpkin pasties, and… Do you have butterbeer?"

"Yes, I do. I had to get special permission from the food ministry to have it in my cart, though."

"We'll have three butterbeers, please." Kyoya handed the old lady three galleons. "And feel free to keep the change…" He paused to look at the woman's nametag. "Keiko Hino-san. Thank you for the food!"

After Keiko had left for the next compartment with a smile, Kyoya began to eat the food; as Kisuke and Yoruichi were not particularly hungry, they only had one pasty each. As this was a fairly long train ride, Kyoya would later buy a lot more – not forgetting the occasional nap, of course. After more than seven hours in the train, Kyoya and company arrived at the Hogsmead train station at 6PM.

"Well, let's head to the carriages, Dad and Yoruichi-san!" Kyoya urged. "We don't want to be late for supper!"

The pair followed Kyoya near the Great Hall, along with nervous first years who awaited the words of Professor McGonagall and the Sorting Hat.

"Now, when I call your name, you will come forth and place the hat on your head, and you'll be sorted into your houses. First… Lee Able!"

The first year, still shy, slowly made his way to the stool and sat as Professor McGonagall placed the Hat on his head.

"Hmm…" the Sorting Hat began. "You're brave, smart, have lots of hidden courage... Gryffindor!"

"Lisa Abbott!"

"Shy, but great at making friends, loyal, loves to read… You're a Hufflepuff!"

"Ashley Anderson!"

It took considerably more time for this first year as the Sorting Hat pondered. "Hmm… Difficult, difficult… Seems you're suited for… Ravenclaw!"

This was a particularly large group of first years – much larger than Kyoya's group. As such, it took quite some time before all of them were sorted into their respective houses. Finally, the Sorting Hat came upon one of the last students – Ginny Weasley – and needed very little time for her. "Aha! Another Weasley! I know just what to do with you… Gryffindor!"

Naturally, al the Weasleys at the Gryffindor table cheered loudly – all, that is, except for Percy, who only gave a polite clap in response.

"Ugh, can we eat now?" Ron whined. "I'm hungry!"

"Just a bit, Ronald!" Hermione answered. "Only a few more names!"

As there were few "Z" surnames, it did not take much longer for the first year sorting process to finish – at which point Dumbledore announced, "Let the feast begin!"

At those words, a great bounty of food and pumpkin juice appeared at all the tables. Even the two new teachers, Kisuke and Yoruichi, got their own place at the teacher's tables and spoke Japanese to one another.

Over at the Gryffindor table, Seamus Finnegan could be found doing something funny with his water again. His experiment led to a huge _boom_ that instantly drew the attention of everybody in the Great Hall. Everyone around him got covered in soot. One of the upper year students sighed out loud and got up to help them remove the soot and ash from everyone's faces with cleaning charms. Watching this, Professor McGonagall spoke, "Ten points to Mildred Hubble for helping the younger students."

"Now that we're all well fed, there are more announcements," Dumbledore began, "First off, please note that magic is forbidden in the corridors. Also, our caretaker Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that a list of zonko items are found on your common room's bulletin boards. You shall have your schedules tomorrow morning. Breakfast is always at 7-10AM all week. Also, third years, please have your permission slip signed by your parent or guardian as soon as possible so that you may go to Hogsmead. Thank you."

Now that Dumbledore was finished speaking, all of the students left to go to the common rooms. The prefects, however, had to stay behind to show the first years where the dormitories are. The Slytherin prefect in particular had a hard time explaining their new situation. "Since we're Slytherins, all of the houses view us as evil, and Death Eaters in training. No other professor except for Professor Snape looked after us. Now that he's gone, Professor Urahara is now the head of Slytherin. He's a fair man, Professor Urahara is."

"Well, I'm glad you think that way about me!" a voice unexpectedly snuck up from behind the prefect.

"Ah, Professor Urahara! Nice to meet you, sir!" the prefect greeted. "Is there something you wanted to tell us?"

"There is, actually. As you know, Severus Snape is no longer here. I, Kisuke Urahara, am the new Head of Slytherin and Potions Master."

"Hmm… Maybe things will be different in our next six years here," a first year spoke up.

Kisuke continued, "I hope all of you listened to the Headmaster's announcements. In addition to what he said, curfew for first to third years is at 10PM. Fourth to seventh years, your curfew is at 11PM. If I see any of you up and walking around outside the common room after your curfew, you will lose points for your house. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!" all Slytherins exclaimed, and with that, everyone scrambled to bed.

The next day, everyone's alarm clock went off at precisely 7AM. Kyoya, of course, arose early for his daily training – but still made sure he showed up for breakfast. It was a good thing, too, for Dumbledore had some more important announcements to make at breakfast.

"Everyone, we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher – Professor Gilderoy Lockhart."

Everyone clapped as said professor stood up to wave at his students.

"Also, our new history teacher is Yoruichi Shihoin. Sadly, Professor Binns had moved on… Our new Potions Master is Kisuke Urahara."

All the students clapped politely as each new professor stood up and waved.

"For those who knew our ex-Potions Master Severus Snape, he has gone into an early retirement, and is currently brewing potions for his enjoyment. That concludes all announcements… I'm sure you all want your breakfast."

Dumbledore clapped his hands and spread them to make food appear before all the students. At the end of breakfast, all the Heads of Houses came to the tables to give everyone their schedules. Kyoya's read as follows:

"Mondays: 7-9AM Breakfast on weekdays, 8-10AM weekends. 9:30-11:30AM Double Charms. 12-2PM Lunch. 2:30-3:30PM Transfiguration. 4-5PM History of Magic. 5:30-6:30PM Defense Against the Dark Arts. 7-8:30PM Dinner.

Tuesdays: 9-10:50AM Potions. 11:40AM-1PM DADA. 1:30-3PM Lunch. 3:30-4:50PM Charms. 5:10-6:30PM Transfiguration. 7-10PM Supper.

Wednesdays: 11AM-1PM Double Transfigurations. 1:30-3PM Lunch. 3:30-4:30PM Charms. 5:10-6:40PM History of Magic. 7:10-9PM Dinner.

Thursdays: 9-11AM Double Potions. 11:30AM-1:30PM Lunch. 2-5PM Free Study. 5-7PM Dinner. 7:40-9PM Transfiguration. 9-10:30PM Dinner.

Fridays: 9-11AM Free Study. 11AM-12:30PM Charms. 1-2:50PM DADA. 3-5PM Dinner. 5:30-7PM Muggle Studies. 7:30-8:30PM Potions.

Curfew is at 11:30PM on all days. Please note you must be in bed or in the common room before 11:30PM every da. Failure to do so will result in points taken off and detentions. Second years may also try out for Quidditch as well as getting new brooms. Tryouts will be on the bulletin boards posted by the team's captains. Thank you."

Now that breakfast was over, everyone could be seen walking to their first classes. As the second years now knew the lay of the land, the seventh years had time to show the first years around the castle and the way to their classes. Kyoya went through the day pretty fast, his previous training serving him well in his new classes. Before he knew it, it was already time for supper. Whilst Kyoya made his way for thence with a smile on his face, everyone else tiredly walked into the Great Hall to eat – and as soon as they did, the food appeared.

"Whoa…" An amused Muggle-born student stared in awe. "I'm not quite used to this… marvelous thing, but I think I'll get used to it soon."

The next day was even more productive than this one. All houses roughly had an equal number of points. As Snape was no longer there for Potions class, Neville could now make a decent potion without messing it up; the boy was extremely fearful of that man, after all.

In the afternoon, when everyone had lunch, all the owl came flying in for their mail. All the first years were very happy to get mail from their parents.

"Hey, hey, guess who's birthday is today?" Kyoya heard some students speaking at the Gryffindor table. "Hermione's 12th birthday is today!"

"So I hear!" Kyoya spoke up. "Everyone – except for the older Slytherins – are taking part for a great birthday dinner."

"That's right!" a second year Gryffindor cut in. "I think by now, everyone has heard of Hermione Granger and her know-it-all attitude. But really, she reads and studies very hard."

After much more planning and discussing, it was now finally time for supper. Luckily for all those taking part, Hermione had not arrived at the Great Hall yet.

"She's going to be so surprised!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yes, but not if we don't hide soon!" a first year alerted. "She's coming this way!"

Fortunately, everyone managed to hide before Hermione arrived to the rather dark Great Hall. She blinked in disbelief as all of a sudden, the lights came on, and everyone came out of their hiding place to shoot confetti and yelled, "Happy Birthday, Hermione Granger!" They even brought out a banner with this very message.

"Oh my goodness, everyone…" Hermione was clearly surprised – and very happy. She was even happier still as she soon noticed a large, towering birthday cake coming her way, with the words, "Happy Birthday Hermione!" written on it in icing.

In preparation for what would be a great feast, everyone sat at their respective house tables, excited for this dessert. Luckily, the cake had a preservation charm to keep it from melting – it was an ice cream cake, after all. Even Dumbledore was present, ready to prompt everyone to sing the Birthday Song – and to distribute cake to all 3000 guests, of course. The plates floated about the great hall, and the guests took little time into diving right into their food.


	24. Important News! Story is being moved

From this point onward, my co-author ~mitsukinihaninozuka will be taking over the story, with me advising her. Thank you all, and I apologize for the long wait!


End file.
